Reunited
by iheartgreenday
Summary: The Charmed Ones have long since recovered from the Titan ordeal and are moving on with their lives with a few bumps along the way. NEW: CHAPTER 29
1. The Beginning

Reunited  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, they are all owned by the people that make the show Charmed.  
  
A/N: I usually don't like when people do this, but I've been writing this story and I wanted to see how people liked it before I wasted my summer writing it. I have two finals left this week and after I'm done with them I'll probably post them. If I get reviews, even one or two, you can look for the rest of my story in late June, early July. Also let me know if you'd like me to post one chapter at a time or post the whole thing at one time when it's all done.  
  
Setting: This story takes place one month after the season five finale, "Oh My Goddess." Leo is still an Elder, but Chris did not blow him up, he just went back to the future and was never "evil" (if he is indeed evil.)  
  
The Beginning  
  
Leo is watching his wife try to bind his son's powers because he has been orbing up to his father too often, when Rolan steps in and interrupts him. He missed them so much, and wanted this rare moment to be with them without interruption. This had been the hardest month of his life long life, and he knew Piper was going through the same thing he was. Leo hears the footsteps and turns around to face the Elder who always had the most doubt in him.  
  
"Leo, you must embrace your new destiny. If you were meant to be with Piper and Wyatt, you wouldn't have been chosen for this!" Not wanting to prove Rolan right, but not being able to help it, Leo exploded. "I don't care!!! I miss my wife and my son! Do you hear that?? My wife and my son. They obviously miss me too. How many five month old witches have you heard of that orb themselves to their father? And why aren't you more concerned? Wyatt, the most powerful being ever, is not going to be a proper whitelighter without me to teach him."  
  
"That's not true." Replied Rolan, "he has got Paige. She is getting better everyday, she can teach him."  
  
"That won't be good enough!" Screamed Leo, "Paige is a good whitelighter but has only developed orbing. She can barely sense, can't heal without me, can't hover or do anything else whitelighter like. She is a witch not a whitelighter, speaking of being a witch, don't you remember the new power she will be getting soon, there is no way she will have enough time to teach him."  
  
"How did you know about that power. No one is supposed to know about that."  
  
"I am your boss Rolan. I can see the future, better than you can might I add. Besides, Piper needs me and I need her. She is the strongest person I know, but she cannot battle demons, raise a son, watch out for her sisters, and still have a life without me. Phoebe and Paige need me too, I'm not just their brother-in-law, I'm their whitelighter, and more importantly their friend."  
  
"Well Piper has her nanny and sisters to help her out with Wyatt-"  
  
"It's not the same. Sometimes they're off battling demons, and the nanny won't be around all the time. Wyatt needs his father."  
  
"He will have one in time. Like you, Piper will learn to move on in time."  
  
"Don't ever say that! I am his father and will not be replaced!  
  
Piper is sitting in her room with Wyatt in her arms looking at her wedding picture talking to herself. "Leo, how could you leave me? I'm trying to be strong, but I don't think I can. I tried to bind Wyatt's powers but I just couldn't. I secretly hoped I'd be holding him the next time he orbed to you. I miss you so much Leo."  
  
Phoebe and Paige knock lightly on the door, signaling they are entering her room. "Hey Piper!" Greets Phoebe, trying to cheer her big sister up, her baby voice always worked. "What 'cha doing?"  
  
Looking up from the only man in her life for the past month, "Oh nothing, just trying not to hate myself for missing my husband so much and wanting him here."  
  
Paige being curious as usual, "Oh sweetie, why do you hate yourself for wanting the love of your life back? That sounds perfectly reasonable to me."  
  
"Because I can't help but think I'm being selfish because Leo wants this and he's the Leader of all that is good in the world. What scares me the most, more than having to do all this on my own, is that I don't know if he wants to be with Leo more than he wants to be with me and his son."  
  
"Oh honey, you know that's not true. He loves you more than anything. I wasn't there, but from what Phoebe has told me, you fought so hard to be together."  
  
"And has since the day he met you," added Phoebe. "Remember how he almost clipped his wings for you like three weeks after he met you? He risked his life by coming to you when he was dying. He could have gone to get healed but he chose to spend his last moments with you. He broke the rules he lived by for almost 50 years to cure you. His wings were clipped anyway, and when he did try to marry you, remember that pain he went through when the Elders found out?"  
  
With a determined look on her face all Piper said was, "there has to be a way to get him back."  
  
Little did the girls know, someone had been watching the whole scene. Just then, they stepped out from the shadows to reveal themselves as...  
  
A/N: Sorry, another thing I hate, cliffhangers. I was just hoping that this would get you to review faster seeing as I have another chapter and a half already written and ready to post. Let me know if you like the format I used to write or if I should change it. 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, they are all owned by the people that make the show Charmed.  
  
A/N: Wow! I thought I was gonna get like one review saying it stunk! This is my first fan fiction so I'm a little nervous about my writing so sorry if I seem a little paranoid. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: The Plan  
  
Out from the shadows stepped...Patty Halliwell, the mom these girls barely knew. "I might be able to help," she said. All three girls stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Mom? Is it really you? How can you be here?" Questioned a boggled Piper.  
  
"It's really me sweetie, and I'm here because I know the one thing that will get Leo back. Don't look at me like that Piper, you know just what I'm getting at."  
  
"No way! It's not possible. Am I really??? Will that really make him come back?"  
  
"What's going on here you guys can you fill us in?" Interrupted a curious and annoyed Phoebe.  
  
Ignoring them, Patty and Piper continued with their conversation. "You know it will Piper, it was hard enough for him to leave you behind with Wyatt. He could never leave you all alone with two kids."  
  
Paige and Phoebe burst out crying while Piper just tried to take in all the information. "You're pregnant oh my God!!! Ahhhh I can't believe this! That's so great!!!!!"  
  
Piper was thrilled at the idea of finally having her husband back and being the stereotypical All-American Family with two kids, a husband and a wonderful family, until something dawned on her. "How am I gonna get to him?" Just then a little bundle of blue lights materialized into her smiling son in her arms. No one knew what to say, although they all knew what just happened. Little Wyatt sensed his Mommy's need to orb, maybe even getting a premonition. Piper stared at him in disbelief, when all of a sudden she turned into a blob of blue and white lights.  
  
Piper re-materializes and is standing in what looks like Leo's chambers. He finally spots his wife and son and sprints over to them. "Piper! Oh my God! How did you get here?"  
  
"What? Not happy to see your wife and genius of an infant son who sensed his Mommy's need to talk to her daddy and orbed himself into her arms before orbing up to see his Daddy."  
  
"What?? He sensed you? Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, Mom paid a visit and confirmed my suspicions and apparently Wyatt's because he knew I needed to talk to you about it and orbed into my arms."  
  
"Patty visited you? Who sent her? Wait, what did she tell you?"  
  
"Yes she did. She came of her own free will. I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?? Are you kidding me? How did she know?"  
  
"No I am not kidding. I don't know how she knew but maybe her grandson told her."  
  
"That's it! I am done! I am telling the Elders I am demoting myself back to whitelighter and that you three and Wyatt will be my only charges."  
  
"Wow! Can you do that? We'd be your only charges, that sounds great! Oh I'm so happy."  
  
"Well not only you four." Seeing the sad look on Piper's face he decided to finish his sentence quickly ".what? Forgetting about our unborn baby already?  
  
Piper was absolutely ecstatic with his last statement but once again, her hopes were crushed, "sounds great.but will the Elders let you?"  
  
"I don't care. Come on, I want you to be there when I tell them."  
  
Back on earth Phoebe and Paige were enjoying the time they have to spend with their mother until she was found out by the Elders and was forced to return. Phoebe and Paige were terribly worried because the last time Piper and Leo went "up there" together, they didn't come down for three months and it was too hard to fight demons with "the power of two." Paige decided to break the silence, "do you really think Leo will come back for that?"  
  
Phoebe was wondering the same thing at that exact moment and didn't know how to comfort Paige but did her best. "Of course he will. First of all, Mom wouldn't come down here and get her hopes up like that unless she was absolutely sure and second of all, it was hard enough for Leo to leave Piper and Wyatt, there is no way he could give up two children and leave Piper to that all by herself."  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it so abruptly but that's as far, well actually farther than I've written. I know where I'm going but I don't know if I draw out the process of Leo coming home into a couple chapters or what.so let me know what you guys would rather have.. 


	3. A Newfound Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, they are all owned by the people that make the show Charmed.  
  
A/N: Do I have to put a disclaimer at the top of every chapter?  
  
A NEWFOUND POWER  
  
Piper and Leo were still "up there" and it had been over a week. Paige and Phoebe were finding it increasingly difficult to tell the club that she was sick or that Wyatt was sick, they weren't believing it anymore. Paige was starting to panic because she had a feeling that a demon was gonna attack any day. Phoebe was sitting by herself in her room looking at the photographs from when they first met Paige, when Paige walked in. She was Phoebe looking at the pictures and decided to take a peek at them too. Paige sat down on Phoebe's bed and motioned for her to come and sit there with her so they could both look at the pictures. When Phoebe sat down and pushed the album onto Paige's leg, she gasped and shut her eyes. Paige knew that look all too well. When Phoebe opened her eyes again, she looked at Paige with fear in her eyes, a look she rarely had. "Phoebe, you have to tell me what you saw."  
  
"I.I.I don't think I can. It was horrible. I felt the pain, it was so real. It felt like more of a dream than a premonition. I saw people, lots of people, standing around like they were waiting for something, but no one looked scared. They were all talking and laughing like it was a party or something. Then a man walked into the room and everything stopped. No one was talking or laughing they all just looked at the thing that walked in the door. He said something..in another language I think.this big hole opened up in the middle of the floor and the people walked in one by one. They weren't forced to or anything but then I heard them screaming when they were falling down."  
  
"Well, what was this 'thing' that walked in? A demon thing.?"  
  
"Demon.definitely demon. Come on let's go look in the book."  
  
Phoebe started climbing the stairs but Paige heard Wyatt making noises so she decided to go check on him real quick. When she walked in she started to panic, there was a demon standing over Wyatt's crib. "Phoebe!!! Come here!!!" Expecting the demon to turn around when he heard her, she got into position to orb out. When he didn't turn around, Paige thought maybe he couldn't hear, until she noticed he was just standing over Wyatt's crib with his hands up as if to attack, not moving. It was then that she realized Wyatt just revealed his first witch power, he could freeze time. Just then Phoebe came running in and noticed him frozen right away. "Ummm.Paige" she started, "can you freeze time now or is Piper invisible?"  
  
"Neither, I think it was Wyatt."  
  
"Oh no no no not good. Piper should be here for this. I don't care what the Elders say, get Wyatt and you're going to orb us up there."  
  
"Phoebe. I can't. I've never orbed up there before. I don't think I could. Besides.when you went up there last time didn't the Elders almost split Leo and Piper up."  
  
Before the fighting could continue..Piper was orbed back down. "Leo heard you guys calling. What happened?"  
  
Not wanting to spoil the moment for Piper, Phoebe decided to let her discover her son's power. "Oh nothing Piper, we were just getting tired of you being gone, it's been almost a week."  
  
"Wow. Really? It's only been a couple of hours up there. I'm so sorry you guys but I need to go back up, they're deciding whether or not Leo gets to come back. Bye guys. LEO!!!" Piper is engulfed in blue and white lights and then disappears.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short but I want the next one to be focused on Piper and Leo entirely and what happened with them during the week they were gone. The next one will probably be long. Oh and I need ideas for what Phoebe's power should be.I'm giving them new powers and I know what to do for Piper and Paige but Phoebe stumps me.I don't even get how levitation and premonitions are connected. Oh well so let me know if you have an idea of what her power should be. 


	4. Problems Arise

PROBLEMS ARISE  
  
A/N: Wow! I can't believe how much feedback I have gotten! I'm so happy thanks for all your reviews they've all been good things said but if anyone does have constructive critisicm that's okay too.  
  
Kangaroo: Wow! Thanks for all the great feedback! No I don't have any other stories. I wasn't even planning on writing one but I kinda wanted to see a story where Piper and Leo ended up happy (no offense to people who have written otherwise) and since they are my favorite characters I wanted to make them happy ok now I'm rambling.anyway I have read all three of those stories and they are all great and I was wondering if you were gonna write a sequel to 'All in the Family'. I have that pen name b/c I couldn't think of one and I am gonna be reviewing a lot since I just got outta school.ok now onto the story..  
  
While Phoebe and Paige's biggest problem was trying to figure out what to tell Piper's club, Leo and Piper were facing severe consequences for their request. Rolan had been telling all the other Elders how ungrateful Leo was and how he was still obsessing over his loss. A small group of Elders agreed with Rolan and thought Leo should be lucky to lead the Elders and should embrace his new destiny. Those were mostly the Elders that had been cheated out of love and were bitter towards all those who were lucky enough to be happily married. After they listened to Piper and Leo's demands, there was a long discussion. Piper and Leo were forced to wait outside while their future stood in the hands of a room full of old people, half of whom hated Leo and Piper. "Leo, I'm so happy to see you. I don't know how I've gotten this far without you. I tried to be strong and I did okay but now that I've seen you, I don't think I could ever go back and live without you. The past month was hell, you took away my pain and gave me inner peace but it didn't work. I became like a hollow shell, my powers were off because I had no emotions. Phoebe and Paige noticed I wasn't grieving and when we got attacked, I was almost killed and they figured it out. They found some spell, the spell to undo magic and I haven't been able to do anything but cry for the last three weeks."  
  
"Oh Piper! I'm so sorry. I never meant to take away all emotions, I just wanted to be sure you'd be okay. And don't be mad at Phoebe and Paige. If they hadn't fixed my mistake, we might not be getting back together and I'd still be up here not being able to do my job because I missed you too much. I could tell Rolan was really starting to hate me, I couldn't do anything. I stayed in my room all the time, just watching you and Wyatt, wallowing in self pity. I couldn't be mad at the situation because I left you but I couldn't help but be angry. I blamed the Elders for what happened, and still do. I know I told you that it was you who helped me to my new destiny, that our love is what helped me grow to this level and that's true. Our love may be strong enough to survive this separation, but I'm not. I can't do this without you. I need you back."  
  
"I know and I need you back. But what if they don't let you come back? I mean it's not like they were ecstatic about us getting married or even being together in the first place. Most of them probably hate us and the only reason they allowed us to be together is because they didn't want me to give up my powers and stop fighting evil. If I weren't a Charmed One, just a regular witch they probably never would have allowed us to be together. Rolan told me himself, he always second guessed you for marrying me."  
  
"I don't care what they think. All I care about is you. I love you and Wyatt and I'm going to be with you no matter what they say-" Before Leo could continue, the big gold doors the couple is sitting in front of, open and a man in long golden robes like Leo's steps out and says, "Sir, we are ready to see you now." "Okay Liam, just give us a second."  
  
"Leo, was that a good sign? Is he on our side?"  
  
"Calm down honey. Let me just go see what's going on. I'll be right out." Seeing the sad expression on her face he adds, "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to do this alone."  
  
"Okay, I understand. I'll see you soon." Replied Piper as she watched the man she loved disappear into a room of people she couldn't trust. This gave her time to think about the future which wasn't good. Piper had a bad feeling that the Elders weren't feeling too nice at the moment. She couldn't bear living the rest of her life without her husband. Interrupting her thoughts, and much to Piper's relief, the big golden doors opened up and Leo walked out. Her face lit up when she saw him, only to be crushed by the look on his face..  
  
He didn't know what to say. He had to tell the woman he loved, the mother of his children that they could be together, but only under severe circumstances. The Elders could not reach a decision together. Most of them wanted Leo and Piper to be together, so that was settled, but almost no one wanted them to be Leo's only charges. He was a wonderful whitelighter and had only lost two charges in almost 50 years, or so they told him. In his heart, Leo knew all the Elders really despised him because he was getting a chance at love yet again. Few of them had ever known love like he did and those that did had to give it up when they were chosen to be Elders. Sure a handful were on his side but they were still jealous and would never let them be truly happy. They were letting him go now and he had no choice but to tell her. He opened up the doors and she was sitting on the steps lost in thought. When the doors opened up, she stood up and her face lit up, until she saw the pained look he knew his eyes held. "Piper, I'm so sorry. They're letting me come back with a few conditions. We have two options. I come back with all my original charges, or clip my wings."  
  
"Well, at least we can be together and-" She stopped when Leo looked down and had the familiar look on his face that was usually followed by him saying 'they're calling' but he didn't this time all he said was "your sisters need you go, I'll bring you back when you call." This surprised her and she wanted to ask how he could still hear their calls but before she could say anything she was surrounded by white and blue lights and disappeared.  
  
He was grateful for the interruption, it would give him time to figure out what he wanted to do. He wanted to be with Piper more than anything but he didn't know if he could clip his wings. It would leave them without a whitelighter. That was the part he couldn't bear to tell her, if he clipped his wings they didn't get a new whitelighter. Rolan had managed to convince everyone that Paige could be their whitelighter but even though Leo had complete faith in her-he didn't know if she could handle it. Paige was just starting to get back out into the real world and was thinking about getting a job and dating again. He didn't think he could ask Paige to carry that burden. Just then he heard Piper calling and he orbed her back up. "So what'd they want?"  
  
"Oh they just missed me. Kinda weird huh? Anyway," continued Piper without letting him answer, "if you do clip your wings then we can still be together and they can always assign us a new whitelighter."  
  
"That's the catch honey. If I clip my wings-no new whitelighter. They seem to think Paige can handle it, and honestly, I don't think she can. She's starting to date and looking for work, she's helping care for Wyatt, co-head witch, she can't heal or hover or do a lot of the other things whitelighters can and there's something else I'm not supposed to tell you that is just going to add to her stress."  
  
"Well I'm sure she can learn to heal and hover but you're right, I don't think she can handle it. But why can't you tell me this little secret? I mean if it's going to stress her out, shouldn't I warn her about it?"  
  
"I know I think so too but I would be in too much trouble. Not many Elders are aware of it even. But what are we going to do? I want to be with you more than anything and I mean just you, but you need a whitelighter. Even if Paige learns to heal, what happens if you're fighting a demon and she gets knocked out.?"  
  
"I don't know Leo all I know is, I'm not leaving here without you. Wait, I know what I'm going to do." With that said, she walked off towards the big gold doors with a look he had seen so many times before, but never with this intensity. It was a look of determination. It was then that he fell in love with her all over again. He couldn't seem to remember how he lived without her for a whole month, it seemed like eternity. He missed her passion, her determination, her stubbornness, her compassion, her fighting attitude, and most importantly, her love. He followed her inside just in case he had to stop her before she got them into deeper trouble.  
  
She walked into the large room with all the Elders standing around. She was never more scared in her entire life, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was about to get her husband back. "Hey you!" She shouted to no one in general, just wanting to get her attention, and that she did. At least twenty heads in golden robes turned to face her. "Yeah that's right! It's me, just a poor little witch that wants her husband back. Oh no wait, that's wrong. I'm a Charmed One and without me there would be none of you ok? Got that? I saved most of your lives! And how do you repay me? By taking away my husband? he was the only reason i even defeated the frickin' titans! without him, i had no reason to fight for anything! Now it's not my fault all you pathetic little people had your hearts broken and turned all bitter now is it? No I didn't think so. So either you send me and my husband back down to earth WITH all of our powers, so we can enjoy an almost normal life together with our children. You will make us five plus any children Phoebe or Paige or I may ever have again, his only charges! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Any why should we agree to this?" Said a hooded voice.  
  
"Because if you don't, I swear me and my sisters will never do another thing to save your precious little lives. We won't fight another demon, darklighter, evil God, Source, or anything else that wants to harm, kill, or hurt in any way shape or form, you or and innocent. We will bind our powers and give up your little 'power of three' crap. So I suggest you talk it over and decide what's more important, the bitter revenge of a couple of old farts or millions of innocent lives." With that Piper Halliwell-Wyatt turned and left without looking back. If she had looked back she would have seen twenty hooded faces with shocked expressions on their faces. When Piper turned around, she saw Leo standing by the door, she was almost scared to hear what he had to say. He just looked at her and led her out the door.  
  
"Piper..that was amazing.I can't believe you just said that to them. I never could have done that."  
  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"I could never be mad at someone who would fight like that just to be with me. I love you Piper Halliwell."  
  
"And I love you Leo Wyatt." Piper had barely finished her sentence when she heard the door open. A man in golden Elder's robes stepped out. "Piper Halliwell, the Council of Elders has considered your request and we admire your passion and we see now that you love Leo Wyatt. We are granting you your request. Goodbye." Before they could celebrate they were orbed out.  
  
When the blue and white lights finally left them, Leo was standing in the last outfit Piper had seen him in instead of the stupid robes she hated so much. "Oh Leo! I'm so happy!!!" "Me too Piper. I love you more than anything." "Ditto," was all Piper could sat before Leo pulled her closer to him and kissed her...  
  
A/N: If I get like 20 reviews before the end of this story (which I have no idea when it will be) I will write a sequel. Let me know if you guys would like a whole bunch of chapters or a couple of stories...btw how are the chapter lengths? Should I make them longer or shorter? I know this one was kind of long but it was making up for the super short last chapter..well lemme know oh and I still need ideas for phoebe's power..thanks a bunch 


	5. Celebration Interrupted

CELEBRATION INTERRUPTED  
  
A/N: I've stopped putting disclaimers since they annoy me but I don't know if I still have to..thanks for the suggestion on Phoebe's power but I am still debating so keep them coming.  
  
Gaineewop: Thanks for the suggestion..the power she used in "Morality Bites" was I believe electricity generation. I was think either that or mental suggestion (the ability to mentally suggest thoughts and actions.)  
  
Here goes the story.  
  
Piper and Leo were in the middle of his welcome home celebration when they heard a crash. The couple instinctively ran to their son's nursery to make sure he was safe. He was safe and sound, and also fast asleep, it was difficult for Leo to pull himself away but Piper made him. What she saw downstairs made her wish she hadn't. Paige was lying at the foot of the stairs, her leg bent at an odd angle. Phoebe was lying underneath the little round table in the middle of the foyer. Leo ran towards Paige and healed her so she could call for the table. The familiar golden glow was emitted from his hands over Paige's head and her eyes opened. She tried to move but her leg was still broken so she could barely move. Leo moved toward her leg and healed her. Piper was about to ask Paige to call for the table but the table was already orbing into her hands. "Uhhhh.what just happened? I just thought it, I didn't call it yet."  
  
"Your powers must be advancing Paige," explained Piper nonchalantly as she nervously watched her husband heal her little sister. She finally breathed when Phoebe sat up. She ran over to her, closely followed by Paige. The three embraced each other until Phoebe cleared her throat. "Uh guys." stated Phoebe, mostly looking at Piper and Leo, "I'm thrilled you're back and we're one big happy family again but we have a demon to find.  
  
"Attic" the four said in unison and rushed up the stairs, Piper at super high speed. When she got to the attic, she saw the other three were downstairs. When they finally got upstairs they were all out of breath. "Geez, what took you guys so long?" Questioned a slightly annoyed Piper.  
  
"Uh Piper...what do you mean what took us so long? We ran up here after you took off faster than the speed of light." Explained Paige  
  
"You're crazy. I just jogged up here a little faster than you guys but wow, I thought you three got lost."  
  
"Uh honey..I think you just got a new power," started Leo, "Paige was supposed to get hers first but I guess since your little speech, you got yours first."  
  
"Well good! I got my second power almost a year after Phoebe and two after Prue. So what's it called?"  
  
"It's supernatural speed. Remember when we were superheroes and we ran super duper fast? Well, I did a little reading up on it and it's called super natural speed." Explained Phoebe, not wanting to be out smarted by Paige who usually knew everything wiccan.  
  
"OK, hate to break up this little celebration but we really needa find this demon dude." Interrupted a slightly annoyed Paige.  
  
While Phoebe and Paige looked through the ancient book, Piper and Leo sat on the giant couch continuing their welcome home celebration in a more "PG" manner. "Hey you two, we can still see you," interjected Phoebe, only half-joking. "Oh shut up! You're just jealous," joked Piper. Phoebe didn't say anything back, just gave her older sister a playful glare before turning back to the book. "That's him!" She called out a minute later. The happy couple reluctantly walked over to the book while Paige read the passage aloud.  
  
"OK, his name is Kreuk. He's a lower level demon on the verge of upper level-'ness' who gets his kicks and possibly higher status by capturing innocent souls just coming into their powers."  
  
"Well that doesn't make sense, we've had our powers for over five years. Could he know I was going to get a new power?"  
  
"No, it says just coming into their powers, not gaining a new power. So who could he be after?" Regretting the words the second they left her mouth, she realized who he was after: Wyatt. Phoebe realized this too and gave Paige a nervous glance as Piper started figuring it out. "Wait, he can't be after Wyatt can he? Is the Crone's law no longer valid since she died? When you guys called for me it was because Wyatt came into his powers wasn't it?"  
  
Phoebe and Paige just looked down at the floor not knowing what to say. They didn't want Piper to figure out they saw her son's powers before her, they were afraid she would be upset she missed it. Sensing this, Piper decided to ease their worries, "Oh you guys, it's ok I don't care. I mean I would have like to have been here but I was saving my marriage. So tell me, what's his power?"  
  
"Temporal Stasis." Said Phoebe simply  
  
"My baby has my power? Oh I'm so happy!" Leo came up behind his wife and hugged her. The two stood there rejoicing for a moment before the realization that someone was after their son set in. "OK, now onto the vanquish. How's it done?"  
  
"Potion and spell. Surprise, surprise. OK, Piper, you wanna make the potion or want me to do it and Phoebe can write the spell?"  
  
"What, don't think I can handle it? I am co-head witch remember."  
  
"Well, excuuuse me, I thought I was doing you a favor since the potion might take a couple hours, and Phoebe could have Wyatt with her in case the demon shows up so he can freeze him and I'd be busy in the kitchen."  
  
"Ohhhhhh...gotcha," said Piper before she rushed off and came back in ten seconds with her son and handed him to Phoebe, "Bye!" was all she said before she grabbed Leo's hand and rushed off.  
  
"Man she's lucky. Three active powers, a loving husband, and gorgeous son. It really makes me miss Jason. I'm starting to think I should have gone with him."  
  
"Oh Phoebe, you know as well as I do that everything happens for a reason. If it's meant to be, it will be. You know he cares about you as much as you care about him. You can still see him whenever you need to, I can always orb you there."  
  
"You're right, I know you're right. OK, let's get started on the potion and spell. Is there a spell in the book or must I write one?"  
  
"You needa write one Pheebs."  
  
"OK, one vanquishing spell coming up. Now you go get started on the potion."  
  
"Will do sis." Said Paige upon exiting the attic and leaving Phoebe and Wyatt to write a spell. "Hi wittle guy!" said Phoebe in her baby voice to her nephew, "ready to vanquish your first demon?" She took the cooing and gurgling noises as a yes.  
  
Two hours later Phoebe scooped up her nephew who was happily playing on the blanket she had spread out and she headed downstairs to tell Paige she wrote a spell. She walked into the kitchen only to find Paige putting the vanquishing potion into three potion bottles. "All done with the potion, got the spell?" greeted Paige. "It's right here," replied Phoebe holding up three pieces of paper, "should we go get Piper or wait a couple more hours?"  
  
"I say wait a couple hours. We'll summon him when and if they come out of that room unless he attacks first."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Now I suggest we spend some quality time with our nephew seeing as his daddy is back and we won't get to play with him as much."  
  
"Fine by me. So what do you think Piper said to the Elders to make them send Leo back?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing it was something she's wanted to say to them for a while: give me what I want or I'll stop fighting for you."  
  
"I guess you're right. OK my turn to hold him. Hand him over."  
  
"No I don't wanna! He likes me the mostest and wants to stay with me." Argued Phoebe in her baby voice as she ran away from her younger sister with Wyatt in her arms. Paige ran off after them but was too late. She couldn't see them. She decided to check in Phoebe's room first. She walked slowly up the stairs until she heard a scream. She was only on the second step so she orbed up to Phoebe's room. She saw Phoebe on the floor and Wyatt was nowhere to be seen. She looked all around the room for Wyatt before calling for Leo and Piper. Leo was already at the doorway but Piper was still in the room. "Leo heal her! Where's Piper?"  
  
"She's still in our room, she's having a little trouble controlling her speed since her new power and all," replied Leo while healing Phoebe.  
  
Her eyes opened and she sat up seconds later. Paige and Leo helped her onto her bed. "Leo, wait with Phoebe and try to figure out what happened while I go see where Piper is."  
  
"Ummm..how bout you wait with Phoebe and I'll see if Piper is ready yet."  
  
"Okkkk..." replied Paige, a little skeptical but sat down on the bed and watched Leo exit the room. "Phoebe honey, I need you to tell me where Wyatt is. Did Kreuk take him?"  
  
"No no no no no." replied Phoebe, rocking herself back and forth. "He he he..bright lights..went away."  
  
"Phoebe sweetie, did he orb out? Like this?" Paige got up and orbed out, hoping to refresh her older sister's memory.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah he did that..that.that's what he did and went byebye."  
  
"OK honey, I'm gonna go see where Leo is and try to sense Wyatt." With that said, Paige walked out of the room towards Leo and Piper's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door. Leo walked out a minute later. "How's Piper? She 'up to speed' yet?"  
  
"Not really, she's going really slowly. Barely has her socks on. How's Phoebe?"  
  
"Not good. She's sitting on her bed, rocking herself back and forth. She can't make out a full sentence. She told me Wyatt orbed out but she doesn't know where to. I don't think Kreuk got him. Can you sense Wyatt?" Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. "Got him. Stay here and help Piper control her new power." With that, Leo orbed out. 


	6. Fighting the demon

FIGHTING THE DEMON  
  
A/N: Sorry but I'm really bad when it comes to writing spells so as you can probably tell I just modified the Belthazoar Summoning Spell and the spell to vanquish a harpy  
  
Paige walked into her oldest sister's room to find Piper sitting on her bed attempting to put a sock on. She was moving so slowly Paige was already sitting next to her on the bed by the time she picked her head up. Paige snapped her fingers, played loud music, clapped her hands, did everything she could to try and get Piper to move faster. Finally after about five minutes, Piper was done getting ready she started to move at a normal pace. "Piper honey what happened?"  
  
"Well when I heard the scream, I tried to use my new power but I ended up just going super slow. I guess I still have a lot to learn about supernatural speed. So what-" Piper was cut off by Leo orbing in with Wyatt in his arms. The infant was fast asleep. "Hi baby! How are you," squealed Piper, taking her son from her husband's arms. "So why did Phoebe scream?"  
  
"Well.don't panic but we think Kreuk attacked and Wyatt orbed out of Phoebe's arms but she was knocked down before they got out of there. She's in her room but not making much sense. She wasn't talking in full sentences when I left her."  
  
"Oh man! Why didn't you come get me after you finished the potion and the spell? You did finish them didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah they're done but well...we didn't wanna disturb you guys so we figured we'd tell you if he attacked. Phoebe ran away from me because she wanted to play with Wyatt some more. I was running up the stairs when I heard her scream, I orbed to her but she was gone so I sent Leo to go find Wyatt."  
  
"OK, well let's go talk to Phoebe." The three walked towards Phoebe's room to try and calm her down but she was still sitting on her bed rocking herself back and forth. Piper decided to see what was wrong so she inched her way over to Phoebe and gently sat on her bed. "Hi Phoebe! What's up?"  
  
"Hi Piper. I'm so so so so sorry! I told Wyatt to orb us away but Kreuk knocked me down and I let go of Wyatt so he orbed away all alone. I tried to tell Paige what happened but I was still too panicked."  
  
"Oh Phoebe sweetie, it's okay. At least you're safe and so is Wyatt. Leo orbed out to get him and he's alright. But right now we need to concentrate on vanquishing Kreuk. Do you have a summoning spell too?" Phoebe just nodded and pulled three pieces of paper out of her pocket. Each had two spells written on it. Paige orbed down to the kitchen to get the potion and when she came back, the four walked up to the attic. Leo stood off to the side while the sisters recited the summoning spell.  
  
Guiding spirits good and bad We seek the demon that made us mad Be he far or be he near Bring us the demon Kreuk here  
  
The demon shimmered in and turned to face the sisters. "Hi! Remember me? No? Oh yeah that's right you attacked my infant son not me! Prepare to be vanquished slimeball!" Yelled Piper before throwing her vial of potion at the demon. Imitating Piper, Phoebe and Paige threw their potion at the demon's feet. Seeing as the potion had no effect on the demon; the sisters recited the vanquishing spell Phoebe wrote:  
  
Claw of pain we have to sever,  
  
demon you are gone forever!  
  
With the spell said, Kreuk burst into flames leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the attic floor. "Well that was fun! Now where's my son? I would like to congratulate him on coming into his powers."  
  
The next day...  
  
Piper comes walking into her and Leo's bedroom where Leo is lying in bed. "Oh man, I was just forgetting what this morning sickness thing was like."  
  
"Oh sorry sweetie but just think in 8 months we'll have another beautiful baby."  
  
"Yeah well that' what we thought with Wyatt only that was 7 ½ months later. What if I get that Toxemia thing again? Please let me go to a real doctor for this one?"  
  
"If you really want to sweetie but how about you do a home birth and if one single funny thing happens at the doctor's then we agree no more?"  
  
"Fine" replies a defeated Piper, only to add, "but what if I get Toxemia?"  
  
"We won't let that happen. You will slow down. Do not fight me on this one!" Piper just glares at him in response.  
  
"But where is the baby's room gonna be? Wyatt's nursery is small enough, we can't fit both of them in there."  
  
"Ummm...well we can't move out because that would be too much stress on the power of three so how about we convert the attic or the basement?'  
  
"Wow, I thought I would be the first one to say no moving out. Well...I don't know about the attic because that's where we cast spells and do most of the fighting. I guess we could convert the basement but what about the woogyman?"  
  
"The what?!"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right you weren't around for the woogyman. Kind of like a black shadow thing...it possessed Phoebe like a month after we got our powers. There was an earthquake and a crack in the basement formed because of the whole spiritual nexus thing. We'll just hafta put down extra flooring. But I really don't want to have my baby all the way downstairs."  
  
"Well, we have a while to figure it out. We'll talk it over with Phoebe and Paige. Let's go downstairs." Having finally agreed upon something, Piper succumbed and followed her husband downstairs.  
  
"Hey guys!" Greeted Phoebe who looked as though she had been awake for hours already. Paige was sitting at the kitchen table next to Phoebe but looked as though she had just woken up.  
  
"Hi Pheebs. Listen guys, Leo and I were thinking, with the new baby and all, maybe we should convert the basement into a room." With this statement from Piper, Paige perked up a little. "Well that sounds like a good idea and everything but do you really want to be running up and down the stairs all day long? Oh hey! I've got it. Wyatt can take my room, the new baby can have the nursery and I'll move into the basement." Suggest Paige  
  
"Would you really? I mean, you'd be kinda cut off from everything?"  
  
"Yeah sis, don't worry about it. I would actually be closer to the coffee in the morning."  
  
"OK then it's settled. Thanks Paige you rock."  
  
"Glad I could help."  
  
A/N: This story is kinda winding down so the next will probably be the last chapter. I'll write a sequel if I get another 5 reviews. 


	7. Getting on With Life

GETTING ON WITH LIFE  
  
A/N: This will be the second to last chapter and I am going to write a sequel but I am going to write the whole thing and then post it. It might be a little longer but I'm not sure yet. I don't know what it will be called yet so unless I post it as a final a/n for this story, just look for my pen name. I just realized that this story is very Piper centered but that is because she is my favorite of the three. I will try to focus the next one on all three of them, and Jason Dean just might come back..  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: thank you for all the reviews and it was a good plan. It worked. But how did Phoebe scare you? Was it just in chapter 6? It's not too late for mention of Phoebe's power..I still don't know exactly what it's going to be....  
  
On with the story....  
  
Paige is sitting at the kitchen table when Piper walks in with a contractor behind her. Not noticing Paige, Piper continued to talk to the contractor about remodeling the basement. "Right this way. We're trying to convert it into a bedroom for my sister but if it's big enough, maybe you could install a bathroom somewhere?"  
  
"Ok well let me just check it out and see. I'll be back up in a little while to have an estimate," was all he said before he disappeared into the basement.  
  
Finally noticing Paige, Piper sat down at the table with her. "Hey sweetie. That man is gonna build your new room. Listen, I just wanna thank you again for moving. It's just such a big help with the new baby on the way and all.." And Piper just trailed off, not finishing her sentence.  
  
"Oh no problem, and besides with my own bathroom, I'll have more privacy and so will you and Leo. About the baby.not that it's any of my business but I was just curious..are you gonna go to a doctor or do it the same way with Wyatt?"  
  
"Well it is your business because you are my sister..and Leo and I made a deal. I will go to a doctor but have a home birth, if anything magical happens when we're there, I stop going and just take it easy."  
  
"Oh well that's good, at least there was no fight. And I am telling you that you will take it easy no matter what! I don't want my little niece or nephew hurt. Hey how cool would that be if you were all invincible again? Ooh and self healing? I wish I was invincible and self healing. Not fair you get all the good powers."  
  
"Not true and you can heal other people, you can orb, you can move things with your mind. I will try to take it easy but if I am invincible and self healing then I am not taking it easy until at least my sixth month."  
  
"OK, agreed. Now when's your first doctor's appointment? It's been like a month and a half already."  
  
"It's this afternoon. I hafta say I am a little nervous about what the baby will do. I just keep remembering Phoebe's baby."  
  
"Yes well do you remember his daddy? Source of All Evil dude? That kid was the heir to the throne of the underworld. Remember your kid's daddy? Guardian Angel? I don't think you have anything to worry about except maybe that flower power thingy you pulled on the Siren."  
  
"Yeah well I hope not. I don't like being a pacifist, it doesn't suit me." It sounded as though Piper was going to say more but the contractor emerged from the stairs looking quite pleased.  
  
"Well ma'am, you've got quite a large basement down there although it is kinda un-hospitable. It will take a lot of work and there is plenty of room for a bathroom, I just hafta have a chat with this little lady and see where she wants it." He added a nod and a wink at Paige who did not object seeing as he was quite cute.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. When can you start?" Inquired Piper.  
  
"Eager aren't we? Well..if your sister would accompany me downstairs we can start planning where she wants everything and how she wants it built."  
  
"Surely!" Replied an over enthusiastic Paige who then followed the cute guy down the stairs.  
  
Just then Piper heard her son crying and started to walk upstairs when she heard it stop and she started to run at supernatural speed, fearing that her son was stolen. She reached the doorway to her bedroom in less than a second, only to see her husband comforting their son. She couldn't help herself, she hadn't seen Leo comforting Wyatt in over a month and she just wanted to remember it in case the Elders ever decided to take him away again. The second that thought entered her mind, she quickly promised herself she would never let that happen. She was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Leo walking towards her, Wyatt in his arms. "You okay Piper?"  
  
"Yeah, just wondering how I got to be so lucky. I love you," she replied, then turning to her son she added in her baby voice, "and I love you more but don't tell him that."  
  
"Oh why I oughta..." Leo started before putting Wyatt down and running after her. He chased her all around the house but since she was exercising her new power, he was unable to catch up to her. He stopped to rest on the couch and decided to wait for Piper to come to him.  
  
"Hey!" he heard from a corner. "You gave up. No fair. I almost won too." Said Piper emerging from the corner and sitting down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Yeah well you were using your power for personal gain." Said Leo, wrapping his arms around Piper  
  
"Was not. I was just practicing it in case I had to use it to vanquish a demon."  
  
"Fine you win. So when is construction going to start on the basement?"  
  
"ASAP. I think Paige and the contractor have a thing for each other. That just might get in the way though. I hope it works out. Paige hasn't really been out since she found out Nate was married and that was over two months ago. I almost feel bad that I am so happily married while Paige and Phoebe still hafta date."  
  
"Yes well as much as I'd love to stay like this for the rest of the day, you have a doctor's appointment to go to."  
  
"Fine let's go!" And they walked out of the room towards Piper's jeep.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! We have a problem!" Shouted Piper walking in the door. She only continued when they were both present and asking "what's up?" "What's up? What's up you say? Well..your unborn niece or nephew just performed his first magic trick. Yeah! I was sitting down on that table thingy and all of a sudden I was floating a couple inches off of it. Looks like my baby has your power Pheebs."  
  
"Oooooooooo....I'm so proud! The baby takes after his or her most favoritest Auntie!" Gushed Phoebe.  
  
"No! This is not good. The doctor noticed and I had to pretend I was holding myself up with my hands. Needless to say, after the little deal Leo and I made, I am going to be having a home birthing all the way. No doctors so be prepared for Toxemia because I just might get it."  
  
"Well then you just hafta take it easy honey. Now come on, I'll take you up to bed so you can rest, which you will do." Being too tired after the day's events, Piper let her husband lead her up the stairs to their room. 


	8. IF YOU READ CH 8, MUST READ THIS

A/N: Wow! OK WordPad didn't work at all! I'm removing chapter 8 for now and am going to go back to using Word. That's why it was so confusing I explained about the baby situation but somehow it got cut off or something. I will repost it ASAP 


	9. Surprise! new chapter 8

A/N: Wow! 25 reviews plus an e-mail! I'm so happy! Now everyone who has written stories probably thinks that's pathetic and I should have a lot more but that's good for me since I'm horrible at writing. As for everyone who reviewed that I am not 'uncreative' thank you sooo much! That really means a lot to me b/c well I couldn't even come up with a name so I chose that one and well I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop now...  
  
A/N: I just read over my stories b/c I was bored and I realized that the lttle divider things I put in between settings didn't work (sorry if it was hard to differentiate between settings) so I'm using WordPad to write this not Word let me know if you like it better. I'm hoping it will work with this program but just in case I'm going to put large spaces between settings too.....on with the story (supposed to be in italics)  
  
SURPRISE!  
  
It was one week since Piper's doctor's appointment and things had only gotten worse. Her baby seemed to be very powerful but couldn't control her powers. Piper could rarely leave the house in fear she would accidentally levitate. She hadn't had a premonition yet and was thankful for that because she knew how hard they were to handle. Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were still making her rest and it was harder for her to sneak around and do stuff since Leo didn't have any other charges and was always around. She was hungry and hadn't been out of bed except to use the bathroom all day. She felt bad making Leo get her everything so she decided to get it herself. "Piper! You're supposed to be in bed!"  
  
"Damn it! I was just getting something to eat no big deal." replied Piper innocently and continuing to walk down the stairs.  
  
"I'll get it for you. You know what the doctor said, bed rest. Now what do you want?"  
  
"No the doctor said that when I was pregnant with Wyatt. I do not have Toxemia. Now all I want is an apple." Suddenly a swirl of blue and white lights appeared in her hands slowly materializing into an apple. "What was that? I already got a new power. Why did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. It can't be a new power, you just got one besides it has nothing to do with your powers. It must be the baby."  
  
"But the baby has Phoebe's powers. She or He levitates and maybe has premonitions. No calling things."  
  
"Well.....this could mean one of two things. The baby has two powers or......." trailed Leo.  
  
"Or what? No no no no no....don't say it. I am not! It's not true! I can't-" Just then Paige walked in and cut her sister off. "Can't what?"  
  
"NOTHING!" yelled Piper at the same time Leo yelled "have twins"  
  
"What?! You're having twins? That's so great!! Wait...I thought you couldn't go to see a doctor anymore? How'd you find out?"  
  
Leo saw Piper get ready to open her mouth and deny it so he quickly answered. "Piper called for an apple."  
  
"So? The baby might just have two powers." replied a skeptical Paige.  
  
"Well I don't think so.....that's not how it happens with Halliwell witches. Grams and your mom had one power each. Melinda Warren was your only ancestor to have more than one power. Ever since she swore her children would grow stronger with each generation, every child ad only one of her power and it will continue that way."  
  
"Ooh! Now I have to go to a doctor and see if I am having twins or not, which I am not." Stated an enthusiastic Piper. She had been dreading the thought of another pregnancy without regular doctor's appointments.  
  
"Well if you're not then we don't have to go to the doctor." replied Leo  
  
"Fine! You win! I might be having twins but still I hafta make sure don't i?"  
  
"Maybe there's a spell in the Book," thought Paige out loud, "that's not personal gain technically because twins could affect Piper's fighting so we really need to know."  
  
"Even if it weren't personal gain there wouldn't be one. I just hafta go to a doctor. I'll go call him now." And Piper walked out leaving Paige and Leo alone. "It's only been two months, do you think the doctor will be able to tell?" Questioned Paige  
  
"Well, honestly I don't know."  
  
"I thought you were a doctor before you died? Shouldn't you know?"  
  
"I was a medic in World War II not a baby doctor."  
  
"Oh well then nevermind. So one of the babies has my powers too!! Yay! Hey, why didn't I get a new power yet?"  
  
"I don't know. You were supposed to get yours first but I guess the Elders were so impressed by Piper's little speech they decided to give her one."  
  
"Wait...the Elders decide who gets our powers? I thought it came from us...our growth as a witch and a person....."  
  
"Well so did I but how else can you explain it? I mean...I saw that you were supposed to get one a day or two after I came back." said Leo "I'll go check with the Elders." he added before orbing out 


	10. Surprise! continued

SURPRISE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: I know last chapter was super short but for some reason, I wasn't able to post the whole thing at once so it might end up being in two chapters.I have labeled when it changes settings b/c the spaces didn't work out either..if anyone knows how I can get something to show up bold or a lot of spaces apart please let me know either in a review or e-mail..on with the story  
  
Paige, being left alone in the upstairs hallway decided to see how the basement construction was coming. She had been flirting with the contractor everytime she went to check on them, which was a lot. She always looked her best, and she really thought that he was gonna ask her out. "Well...maybe I'll just hafta ask him out" thought Paige out loud before heading down to the basement.  
  
NEW SETTING:THE BASEMENT  
  
"So how's construction going?" Paige chose as her opening line.  
  
The contractor turned around, startled at first, he broke out into a large grin when he saw it was Paige. "It's coming along. I should be done in about a month."  
  
"Oh wow that quick huh? Well it'll sure be different around here without you. Say, how about I take you out for a night on the town once ya get finished here?" Paige secretly crossed her fingers behind her back. She didn't know what but there was something about this guy that drew her to him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I should."  
  
"Come on Greg, we can go to my sister's club, P3."  
  
"So now I'm Greg. Yesterday you were calling me Mr. Foreman. Why the sudden change of heart Paige."  
  
"Well I thought we should be on a first name basis if we were gonna go to the club. And who said you could call me Paige?"  
  
"Who said we were going on a date?"  
  
"Not me, I just said we were going to the club but if you insist on calling it a date...pick me up at 8. See ya then Greg." Paige turned to walk away, she knew he wanted to go out with her but she didn't know why he said no.  
  
NEW SETTING:THE KITCHEN  
  
Piper was just hanging up the kitchen phone when Leo came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist to kiss her. "Ah!" screamed Piper turning around to see Leo jump back in shock.  
  
"Wow what was that?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just a little paranoid. I am carrying two magical children."  
  
"So you've accepted the fact that you're having twins?"  
  
"Yes well I mean it has to be true, we never can get a break around here. Anyways...that was the doctor on the phone....I told him that we wanted to make sure there was no sign of Toxemia so I wanted to get checked out again." seeing Leo's confused expression she added, "so I didn't have to say I think I'm having twins because my child has two magical powers instead of one like He or She is supposed to."  
  
"Ooooooooh......you're so smart. Now something is wrong. Paige was supposed to get a new power but you got one instead and the Elders don't know why."  
  
"Well maybe it was a gift because I am going to need it when I have three children."  
  
"Haha...very funny. I don't know what's up though."  
  
"Well...things change I don't know maybe it was farther into the future than you thought."  
  
"I guess so....so when is the doctor's appointment?"  
  
"Thursday, 10:00 A.M. be there or be square."  
  
"I will now, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Paige and Phoebe are both going to the club but I think Paige was planning on asking the contractor, Greg, and Phoebe is going out with that Evan guy from the bachelor auction. We could go too."  
  
"Or...we could stay home alone...with our son who is only 6 months old and enjoy the house to ourselves."  
  
"Riiiiiight. I forgot about that little detail and we haven't had the house to ourselves in ages."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
END CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
A/N: Well that was not the last chapter like I said it would be. I'm probably going to go up to ten chapters but they might not be posted untilt the weekend because the rest of the week is going to be crazy. Although, I might get bored at 4:00 in the morning and decide to write like I did last time. OK sorry I'm rambling again (I do that alot)..........enjoy and review if you want! 


	11. 3 Months Later

3 MONTHS LATER  
  
A/N: Wow! I didn't realize it was so long since I updated. Sorry about that, things have just been super hectic anyways..I apologize for the little problem with chapter eight, I'm not really sure what happened but I hope it made sense. I'm going to pretend like that whole thing never happened and am going to continue the story as if this were chapter 11. I don't really know where to end this story so I decided that I am going to make it one long story and I will write until I stop getting reviews. This story takes place 3 months after Piper found out she was having twins..to the story!  
  
"Piper!" yelled Leo, "stop it right there! You are 5 months pregnant with two magical babies and a high chance of getting Toxemia in which case, you could go into labor in as little as two months. Now you get back into bed and let Phoebe and Paige handle this demon."  
  
"But they need my help. Power of Three, not Two, Three." Replied Piper.  
  
"Yes well this is a lower level demon and they can vanquish him with a simple potion." Piper had been trying to sneak out of bed recently because she had gotten bored of bed rest. Leo went with her to the doctor where they found out they were definitely having twins. The last three months had been one big fight trying to keep Piper in bed and she was winning.  
  
"Fine! You win, but as soon as these babies are out of me, I am fighting demons and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Got it mister?"  
  
"If that will get you back into bed and relaxed then yes I agree." Leo walked his wife back into their bedroom and since he had no other charges, he laid down with her.  
  
NEW SETTING: THE KITCHEN  
  
"So Paige, you still seeing that Greg guy that redid the basement?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Yes I am and it's going great. Let me ask you something, did you ever tell a mortal boyfriend that you were a witch?"  
  
"Well let's see, there was Cole who knew, Miles who dumped me after like two dates, Jason who moved away after a couple of weeks, and the rest of the guys I've seen since I've been a witch didn't stick around. Hmmm..kinda depressing isn't it?"  
  
"Just a little but I'm sure it's them, not you. Do you miss Jason at all? I know if I were you, I'd be missing him like crazy 'cuz he was a stud."  
  
"Yeah I so miss him occasionally but he's all the way in Hong Kong and I try not to get too hung up on him. Hopefully he'll be back in a month or two and I'll allow myself to think about him because I'll be with him. So are you thinking about telling Greg your little secret?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I don't want to try that truth spell again because that didn't work out too well. What about Piper, did she tell Dan her little secret? They were going out for a couple of months right?"  
  
"Yeah but she didn't tell him. I would advise against the truth spell. Well it depends, are you in love with him? Because if you are, and you think he would be accepting of the fact that you're a witch, I would say go ahead."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him. I think he could be open to it but I'm just not sure, it's kinda hard to read the guy sometimes. He's so mysterious and that's what attracts me to him, he has this thing about him that makes met think he would be accepting of it because he doesn't really mind that I have to bail out occasionally."  
  
"Well, only you will know when or if it's time to tell him. So how goes the job-hunting?"  
  
"It's okay, I couldn't get my old job back and I'm not too upset about that. Before I was a witch, I wanted to be a social worker to help people. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would still love to help people by being a social worker but I think the whole 'saving-the-world-witch' thing fulfills my help the innocent quota. I would like to find something with flexible hours like you and Piper. Did Prue have a job before..."  
  
"Well, I understand how you feel about the helping people thing and I agree with you, if you don't want to do it then don't. Piper owns her own business so it's impossible to not have flexible hours and Prue did have job before she died. She worked at Buckland's auction house for a while until we found out the owners were demons working for the Source. She worked there for almost two years until she quit and went to work for the magazine 415 as a photographer. She only worked there for like a year and a half before she was killed. You could do something in entertainment, like moi or Prue. How are you at writing?"  
  
"Well I'm not that good at writing and I was better at painting than taking pictures. Maybe I could start my own business like Piper. It makes the most sense since I wouldn't have to worry about getting fired. But what could I do?"  
  
"I don't know, once again, that is something you're going to have to figure out by yourself. Hey, don't you have a date with Greg?"  
  
"Oh shoot, you're right. See ya' later." Paige left the kitchen but Phoebe heard her yelling bye to Piper and Leo on her way out. Once she was positive Paige had left, she picked up her cell phone. "Hi Greg. She's on her way now. She was asking me whether or not to tell you her secret a little while ago so I guess tonight would be a good time to tell her your little secret. Ok bye." Phoebe hung up her phone and started up the stairs to Piper and Leo's room to finish moving Wyatt out of the nursery. They decided to let Wyatt have Paige's room which was the smaller of the two remaining bedrooms and the twins would share the nursery in Piper and Leo's closet. As soon as Wyatt's stuff was all moved out, Leo was going to build another crib for the nursery so both babies would have a place to sleep.  
  
"Hey Phoebes, come here and tell Leo that I am perfectly capable of helping move Wyatt's things." Demanded Piper  
  
"Well you're out of luck because I agree with Leo, you need to rest. I am not going to have your stubborn nature hurting my nieces or nephews. Go rest."  
  
"But I don't wanna..." argued Piper in her whiny baby voice. Phoebe and Leo ignored her and continued to move Wyatt's things into Paige's old room. There wasn't much left so it would only take them another half hour at the most. "I am still coming with you to pick out the new stuff we need for the babies."  
  
"Fine but you are going to lay in bed until we are ready to leave. Now come on Phoebe, grab the other end of the crib and help me lift it."  
  
"Okay. Let's move."  
  
NEW SETTING: P3  
  
"Paige, I've been having a really great time with you these past couple months. I feel like I've known you for years and I could tell you everything, which is what I want to do tonight. Is there somewhere a little more private we could go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go into the office. Right this way." Paige led Greg to Piper's office, feeling a little nervous because she had no idea what he had to tell her.  
  
"Wow, I don't know where to begin, it's such a long story but I need you to let me finish before you ask questions. I guess I'll start with how I met Phoebe. I was doing some work on the newspaper's office. It was late at night and Phoebe was the only one there. I needed help hanging something up and I was going to ask her when I saw her levitating in the air to escape a demon who was throwing an energy ball at her. She threw a vial of potion at him before he was engulfed in flames and disappeared. I didn't know any of that at the time, all I knew was she was flying in the air and there was this really ugly dude throwing a blue ball at her when she threw a liquid at him and he disappeared in a bunch of fire. I started to run away when Phoebe saw me. She sat me down and explained the whole thing to me. She told me how she was a witch, and that was a demon after her because she was one of the three most powerful witches in the history of witchcraft. She then revealed the other two were her sisters, Piper and Paige. I was totally accepting of all the information because although I never believed witchcraft was true, I wanted to believe it was. I knew her for a couple of years and we became good friends. I helped her through the whole Cole ordeal and she helped me through a painful breakup with my fiancé. She gave my phone number to Piper when talk of changing the basement into a bedroom started and I was excited. She told me a lot about you and Piper over the years. I developed kind of a crush on you and couldn't wait to meet you. When I finally did meet you, I fell in love. You were so beautiful and I wanted to tell you everything the second I first talked to you but Phoebe warned me against it. We agreed that if you knew I was okay with you being a witch then your opinion of me might be slightly bias since you would be so relieved that your boyfriend finally knew about your secret. I really liked you and wanted to let you make up your mind about me without knowing I knew. I hope you don't hate me too much for not being honest with you and that you'll still want to see me."  
  
Paige didn't know what to say and just sat there, shocked, trying to absorb the information he just gave her. 


	12. Decisions, Decisions

DECISIONS, DECISIONS  
  
A/N: Okay, here's another chapter but it might be the last for about a week and a half. I'm leaving for a week on Saturday so I don't know how much I'll be able to update. I'm going to try and update once or twice a day until I leave to make up for the week I won't be here. I might only be able to update once or twice a week after I get back though..sorry for the inconvenience and on with the show..I mean story..  
  
"Phoebe!" yelled Paige as she walked into the manor. She told Greg that she wasn't mad at him and just needed time to think about it and that she would call him tomorrow night. "Phoebe Halliwell get your witch ass in here before I come find you!" she screamed, a little louder this time. Phoebe came running down the stairs, a little frightened. "I take it Greg told you everything?"  
  
"Oh yeah, everything. Including how you knew him for years before we met and how he had a crush on me before I even knew he existed. How could you keep such a secret from me?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't want to but I knew that if you knew that he knew about our little secret, you might like him more because he knew and I didn't want that to happen. Even though she won't admit it, I know part of the reason Piper picked Leo over Dan was because Leo knew everything and she wouldn't have to hide anything from him, ever. Well that and the fact that she was in love with him, not Dan. Anyway, I just wanted your heart to be able to decide, believe me, it was hard not telling you. I wanted to, I really did but you have to admit, if you had known, you would have been a little more keen to go out with him. But aren't you relieved that he knows and you won't hafta keep secrets anymore?"  
  
"Grrrrrr...I know I know, you're right. I would have let that detail cloud my judgment and thank you for not telling me, but now I have another problem." Paige was just about to tell Phoebe about how Greg told her he loved her when the phone rang and she had to run and pick it up. "Hello? Oh hi Jason!!" greeted Phoebe before exiting the room. "Thanks sis, big help you were." Thought Paige, out loud before she decided to talk to Piper about it. Piper was more of a hopeless romantic and would understand better anyway. She headed up the stairs towards Piper and Leo's room. The door was open and Leo was putting together a crib on the floor of their room. "Knock, knock." Stated Paige before entering their room. Turning to Leo she said, "hey, can I borrow Piper for a sec?" "Sure, I'll just go put this together in your old room." Grabbing hold of all the pieces, he orbed out. "What is it sweetie?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Well I have a little problem and I was hoping you could help me out..."replied Paige.  
  
"Well sure, anything to take my mind off having to sit in this bed for another four months. What is it sweetie?" answered Piper, motioning for Paige to sit climb into bed beside her so they could talk.  
  
"Well, I was out with Greg tonight" began Paige as she headed over to her oldest sister, "and he told me that he knows our little secret. It turns out he saw Phoebe vanquish a demon and she had to explain our story to him." She proceeded to tell Piper everything Greg and Phoebe had told her. "I'm okay with him knowing and I'm glad that they did what they did but there was something else he said.." Trailed Paige  
  
"Uh-oh..do you think he's a demon?"  
  
"No! no way, worse I think. When he told got to the part where we met, he told me that he fell in love with me the second he saw me. I'm flattered and all and I really really like him, it's just I don't know if I'm in love with him."  
  
"Oh I know what ya' mean. I know, it's hard to admit you love someone when you do what we do. I remember, not admitting I loved Leo almost cost him his life. The point is, you have to do what your heart tells you and not worry about what your head is saying. I think Phoebe put it the best, 'Stop trying to predict the future, alright. Just follow your heart, honey. Good things'll happen.' If you love him and just don't want to admit it because you don't want to lose him, that's a risk you just might have to take. I will say this though, four months is kinda early for an 'I love you' especially when you guys don't spend that much time together. You gotta listen to your heart."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, you always were better when it came to advice of the heart. Although that advice Phoebe gave you almost beats you. So when will Leo be done with the crib."  
  
"Oh I don't know, soon-" Piper was cut off by a scream from Phoebe. She had been practicing her new power, and had learned to control it completely, it came in quite handy when she wanted to sneak downstairs for a second. She was downstairs in less than a second. Paige joined her at the doorway a couple seconds later. Phoebe was standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at her hands. "Phoebe, honey, what happened? Why did you scream?" questioned Piper.  
  
"I, I , I don't know what happened. A demon shimmered in and I tried to punch him but something else happened, I don't know what it was. It was this blue thing that shot out of my hands. It looked like an energy ball but different, it was more of an energy rope kind of." No one knew what to do, Piper just looked up at Leo who walked in on the middle of Phoebe's explanation. "What's going on?" she whispered to her husband. "That's electrogenism (a/n: I have no idea if that really is a power, I made it up). The ability to generate electricity. It's kind of like good magic's equivalent of a fireball."  
  
"Woohoo! I have an active power! Ooooh..I'm so excited!" squealed Phoebe  
  
"Yeah, well you better learn to control it if a demon attacked you." Replied Piper.  
  
"Hey! You let me enjoy my new power. I am always happy for you when you get your new active powers, this is my first one. Yay! So now I can shoot electricity at demons?" Turning to Leo she added, "Am I right?"  
  
"Just about" replied Leo.  
  
"Congratulations! I say we have a celebration honoring Phoebe's new active power." Suggested Paige.  
  
"Okay but we will do that after she learns to control it. Now Phoebe practice before the demon comes back, Paige stay with her in case he does come back and orb her out. Leo finish putting the crib together and I will look in the book for the demon." Seeing that all three of them were going to argue with her she added, "No! Do not tell me to lay down. A demon is after my sister who cannot control her power. I have massive amounts of power and do not need protection, I am going to help vanquish the one who came after my sister so shut up or get blown up." Nobody argued with Piper when she threatened to blow up. Upon her exit, Phoebe whispered to Paige, "pretty soon I can threaten to electrocute her."  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Piper from the dining room.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short but it's like 2:00 in the morning and I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately so I'm really tired. I will try to post tomorrow during the day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! 


	13. Good News

GOOD NEWS  
  
The whole family was sitting in the living room talking. Piper and Leo were cuddled up on the sofa and Phoebe and Paige were laying in the overstuffed chairs placed on either side of the large sofa. The conversation had died down a little while ago so Paige decided to ask Piper something that had been bothering her for a while. "Um, Piper, this may be none of my business but I was wondering if you were going to continue the "P" tradition with the twins."  
  
"Well Leo and I have been talking and we honestly don't know what to do. I don't want to because it might be weird having Prudence, Phoebe, and Wyatt. It would be out of place." Before she could continue, Phoebe interrupted, "Oh honey, did you say Phoebe?" Piper nodded, "Well, Wyatt is named after Paige and at least one of the babies will be named after Prue so it seems right."  
  
"Oh that's so sweet!" gushed Phoebe before adding, "but since Wyatt and everything, what if you have a boy or two boys?" Piper decided to let Leo answer that one. "Well we thought of that and we don't exactly know what to do. There's really no other name that starts with a 'W' so we were thinking to keep all the middle names with the same letter. If one of the babies is a boy then it will be Victor Michael Halliwell and if the other one happens to be a boy then he will be Andy Max Halliwell. What do you guys think?"  
  
Phoebe immediately got the connection between them and the second name but Paige was still trying to put it together. "Oh Leo, that's really sweet of you to name him Andy, Prue would have been so happy and Andy would have been honored." Then seeing the confused look on Paige's face she added "Andy was Prue's high school sweetheart, he died to save our lives. He was also Darryl's partner."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad. But that's very sweet of you guys to name one of your babies after him. So what would Phoebe and Prudence's middle names be?" replied Paige.  
  
"Well Leo and I always agreed that one of our children would be named Prudence Melinda so Phoebe's middle name would probably be May."  
  
"Oh wow I love that name! Phoebe May, it has a nice ring to it, why couldn't my middle name be May?" sobbed Phoebe before the phone rang. "I'll get it" she called as she was getting up to get the telephone. Phoebe went up to her room to talk in private, so Leo, Piper, and Paige sat in silence for a little while. Deciding to break the silence Piper decided to ask Paige how everything with Greg was going but was interrupted by Phoebe running down the stairs and into the living room. "Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod! That was Jason, he's coming back to town!!!!! To live!! They finished in Hong Kong early and he gets to come back to San Francisco! But wait-it gets better! He still wants to be with me!"  
  
"Oh sweetie, that's great! Do you regret picking my son's wiccaning over moving to Hong Kong though?"  
  
"Well I did at first, but it wasn't just his wiccaning, it was all the demon vanquishing, and just being with you guys. And besides, it would have been harder to explain how I went home for a visit and came back in like an hour. I'm very very glad I stayed and I'm very very very glad he's coming back!"  
  
"Well honey that's great and I hate to rain on your parade but I got a date with Greg and I'm already late."  
  
"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, it's been almost a week since our little chat..have you decided what you're gonna do?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't brought it up since so I'm not gonna mention it but if it happens again, I'm going to answer back."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you!" squealed Piper, trying to get up to hug Paige but Leo pulled her back down. "Stop it! No! Sit down"  
  
"My baby sister is in love! I think I'm allowed to give her a hug!"  
  
"Wait a second! Paige, you never told me you were in love! Why didn't I know?"  
  
"Well I didn't know it myself until a couple days ago. Okay now I'm really late, no Piper! Don't get up! Sit down. Bye" yelled Paige as she hurried out the door.  
  
"Okay well I am going to go pick out what to wear when Jason comes home tomorrow. Adios." And Phoebe left.  
  
Piper and Leo were left all by themselves in the living room. Wyatt had been sleeping through the night for a while now an he didn't sleep as much during the day so this was a rare occasion. Piper was now five months pregnant with twins. She hadn't shown much when she was pregnant with Wyatt and this time around, she definitely looked pregnant. They had decided to let the twins' gender be a surprise like Wyatt's so Piper hadn't seen a doctor since her last appointment when she was two months pregnant. She had gained control of the baby's powers over the last few months and was self healing and invincible once again. The couple was sitting on the couch in silence when Piper looked up at her husband and gave him a soft kiss before muttering, "I love you." Leo returned the gesture and whispered "I love you too." They went back to their original position until they heard Wyatt crying. Piper was always a little paranoid when it came to her son because the Crone had violated her own law and Kreuk had come after the infant. She was at his crib in less than a second, even faster than Leo orbing. Phoebe arrived at the doorway to Paige's old room as Piper was picking her son up. "What happened? Is the baby okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine, he just needs feeding." Ever since Piper had lost her sight, she had become more sensitive to Wyatt's cries. She picked him up and slowly walked down to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. She was too nervous to use her supernatural speed when she was holding Wyatt because she didn't know how it affected him.  
  
NEW SETTING: RESTAURANT  
  
Paige and Greg were eating dinner and having a really good time. Paige called him after she talked to Piper and told him she was glad that she didn't know. They had seen each other every day since then.  
  
"You know Paige, I'm really glad that you forgave me for not telling you. I know we've only known each other for a few months and only been dating for like two months but I think I'm in love with you." Greg closed his eyes and silently prayed that she would return his feelings. Paige leaned in and kissed him quickly and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
"Really?! Oh I'm so relieved! I was hoping that you felt the same way."  
  
"I do Greg I really do. And just to let you know, my decision wasn't affected by you knowing my secret. I thought it was at first but the more I thought about it, I realized, it was love at first sight."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that because I feel the same way." The waiter came and gave them their food so they just ate in silence, each one sneaking peeks at the other one, trying to be unnoticed. They were just about to order dessert when her cell phone went off, it was home. She hadn't mastered sensing just yet so whenever there was demonic trouble, her sisters still had to call her cell phone. She picked up the phone and before she could even greet the caller, Phoebe yelled to get home, there was trouble before the line went dead. She hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Greg. "Listen, that was Phoebe-"  
  
"Say no more," Greg interrupted, "go, I'll get the check."  
  
"Thanks, I'll call you when everything gets settled down at home. Love you bye." She walked over to him and gave him a passionate, but quick kiss before leaving. As soon as she was out of sight, she orbed home, deciding she could always get her car later. She orbed into the attic to see Piper and Phoebe crouched in a corner behind a big piece of furniture. She quickly ran over to them and hid with them. "He's over there, one of them whispered." "We need a power of three spell." Said the other one. "I only know one of those." Understanding what she meant, the three sisters held hands tightly and chanted the spell they used to vanquish most of the upper level demons, including Phoebe's son and the heir to the throne of the underworld, "the power of three will set us free." Over and over again. After about six or seven times, the demon was engulfed in flames and disappeared. Getting up from behind the coffee table they were using as a barricade, Piper suddenly remembered, "that was the first spell we ever used."  
  
"Oh yeah, we vanquished your boyfriend with that there spell."  
"Really? I never knew that."  
  
"Yeah, he was a warlock. Oh well, I'm over it. Besides, if he wasn't a warlock, I probably wouldn't have the little angel that's sleeping next to his daddy downstairs, and the two little angels trying to bruise my insides. It was all for the best." 


	14. Getting Back to Normal

A/N: Okay, if you read the apologetic author's note, forget what you read. My sister is letting me use her computer so I will be posting! Ok on with the story......  
  
CHAPTER 13: GETTING BACK TO NORMAL  
  
Paige stumbled into the kitchen early the next morning. As usual, Piper was already awake and making breakfast. Cooking was about the only thing Leo, Paige, and Phoebe let her do because they were all very bad in the kitchen. Piper was surprised to see Paige up so early in the morning, being unemployed, she usually stumbled out of bed around 9:00. "Hey, Paige!" Greeted a super perky Piper, "what wakes you up at 6:00?"  
  
"Well, I decided to look for a job today. I was thinking maybe being a nanny or something. It would give me flexible hours and I love kids."  
  
"Oh that sounds like a good idea. You really need to get back into the real world."  
  
"Ha! You're funny" replied Paige with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "So what was that demon we vanquished last night in the middle of a great date with Greg?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Well at least he's okay with you leaving all the time."  
  
"No, he's not okay with it, he just understands it."  
  
"Same difference. Well the demon was called Shean. He was an upper level demon sent to destroy the charmed ones in hopes of recovering the Grimoire....blah blah blah."  
  
"Oh man, that's like the third one out for the Grimoire since we found out about the babies. You would think they'd give up and realize that we don't have it and won't give it to them."  
  
"Yes well, demons are stupid and must be vanquished. Ah, here comes Sleeping Beauty." Phoebe walked into the kitchen looking very chipper for 6:00 in the morning.  
  
"Yeah Pheebs, you don't have to be at work for another two hours." Said Paige  
  
"I know but I just wanted to look nice today. What? I can't look nice?"  
  
"Aha! I know what's going on! Jason gets back from Hong Kong today, that it why you are up early and looking prettier." Announced Piper.  
  
"Maybe, so what, I haven't seen my boyfriend in like six months, am I not allowed to get dressed up and call in sick for one day." Said Phoebe, a little defensively.  
  
"Well, good luck with Jason, and I have an interview to go to." Called Paige on her way out of the house.  
"Where's she going?"  
  
"Paige is getting a job, she's going to be a nanny."  
  
"Well good for her."  
  
"Good for who?" Asked Leo upon entering the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Piper and the babies. Piper then proceeded to explain the conversation the sister's had just had. "Well, that is good for her. She's been into witchcraft a lot lately, now she won't have to accompany you to prenatal yoga for fun."  
  
"Well, she wouldn't have to anyway because I am not doing that! I don't need it and it's stupid. Besides, I am resting enough, the babies don't need extra relaxation-" She was cut off by Leo spinning her around and kissing her deeply. "Ewie! Stop it with all the PDA's, there are other people in the room."  
  
"Oh grow up, you're just jealous. Go meet your man. No! Now you get no breakfast."  
  
"Well fine then." Pouted Phoebe before she left the manor to go meet Jason Dean. Piper finished making breakfast while Leo read the newspaper. When the chocolate chip pancakes were done cooking, the couple sat down at the kitchen table together to eat breakfast. About halfway through their meal Piper turned to Leo, "I love you."  
  
"Well that was awfully random."  
  
"What? You don't love me?"  
  
"No, I had to marry you 'cuz I was mad at the Elders." Joked Leo. Piper pretended to be hurt and ran away fake crying. Leo was going to just sit at the table finishing his breakfast until he heard Piper call "catch me if you can." From somewhere in the house. He sensed her hiding in the bathroom and he orbed in right behind her, making her jump. "Hey! No fair! Personal gain!"  
  
"Haha.....see I am not a witch, no personal gain and I had to find you, for all I knew you could have been in danger." He replied before grabbing her around the waist, orbing to their room and tickling her.  
  
NEW SETTING: PAIGE'S INTERVIEW  
  
"Okay Miss Matthews, everything looks good, now I just need to know a few things. Do you have any children at home?"  
  
"No but I live with my two sisters and my ten month old nephew. My oldest sister is also pregnant with twins."  
  
"Oh, how nice, you guys must be close. So did you do any babysitting for any of these siblings growing up?"  
  
"No, I was adopted and grew up an only child. I just found my sister's two years ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, umm....okay just one more question. Are you indeed a Charmed One?"  
  
"Ummm....excuse me? What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I think you do, I am a witch and Maggie's dad was my whitelighter. Your sister, Piper, was the one who made it possible for Maggie to be born. You are such an inspiration to me, all of us. I was hoping to meet one of you one day."  
  
"Wow, definitely not expecting that. Well, I guess it is okay to tell you. Yes I am the youngest Charmed One."  
  
"Wonderful, the job is yours."  
  
"Well, I might have to leave suddenly to vanquish a demon.....is that okay?"  
  
"Quite alright, just have Maggie call for her daddy and he'll come orbing in."  
  
"Wow, that's great! Thanks a lot. When do I start?"  
  
"Monday?"  
  
"Perfect! See you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye Paige." Paige left the house, excited about her new job, and relieved that her boss was so understanding and knew who she was. She was now headed to Greg's apartment to have lunch with him. She was meaning to apologize for having to bail the other night. She was so excited about her day so far, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was driving. Before she knew it, she was at Greg's apartment knocking on his door. He opened the door wide, revealing a beautiful table set up complete with candles and everything. The blinds were drawn shut and the only lighting in the room was the candles placed all around the room. "I thought we could recreate last night, since it was our first interrupted date."  
  
"Oh Greg, it's beautiful. That was very sweet. I love you." She leaned in and kissed him quickly before entering the apartment completely. 


	15. Seven Months Pregnant

A/N: I am going to skip ahead a few months b/c I want to have the babies born before I leave so this chapter takes place two months later. I had my computer fixed unfortunately so you can expect regular updates and I am going to try and write a chapter a day when I am away and I'll post them the night I get back to compensate for the long delay. Also, let me know if you would like me to post the chapters I write as a few long chapters or seven average length chapters.  
  
A/N: I included a little information about what had happened during the past two months on all the characters, including Wyatt. Some of the information is redundant and repeated in other characters descriptions so sorry about that. You also might notice how Phoebe's is kinda short and Piper and Leo's are the longest. Sorry to any Phoebe fans but I think that she gets too much attention on the show, especially the first half of the fifth season. I think that she's a good character and all but I just feel that the writers focus on her a little too much and that is why she isn't very important in this story. She will be included more from this point on because there are more things for her to be doing in the story so sorry for the delay in the Phoebe-ness. By this point in the story you've probably guessed that Piper and Leo are my favorite characters on the show and that is why I focus on them a lot. Let me know if I start to neglect anyone else.  
  
CHAPTER 15: SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT  
  
It was two months since the sisters vanquished Shean and Paige had gotten a job. Phoebe and Jason Dean were now officially a couple and he was permanently living in San Francisco although he occasionally had to travel due to all the businesses he owned. Paige and Greg had been dating for around five months and were still happily in love as were Piper and Leo...  
  
PAIGE  
  
Paige had been working as a nanny for a six year old girl named Maggie for the past two months. The girl's parents were very understanding about her needing flexible hours and Maggie's father could orb in whenever he was needed. The demonic attacks had been less frequent recently which didn't ease Paige's nerves. She thought that the demons were up to something and planning to attack them with the element of surprise. Her relationship with Greg was going wonderfully and the two were inseparable. When she wasn't working or vanquishing, she was with him. The couple had a special connection and felt like they had known each other for years. Greg and Paige spent most of their time at the manor since she usually had to orb out of his house and it was just easier that way. Piper and Leo had grown to love Greg as a brother and enjoyed having him around the house.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Jason Dean had been back in San Francisco for two months and his relationship with Phoebe picked up where they left off six months prior. Phoebe was still working at the Bay Mirror and her advice was still wildly popular. She had had a talk with both Jason and Elise about her workload and they agreed not to push her to do something she didn't want to do. She occasionally made radio or television appearances but nothing more.  
  
PIPER  
  
Since Piper was carrying twins, she had gained more weight than her first pregnancy. Leo was being more attentive to her because he no longer had other charges. Her sisters and husband still watched her very closely and made her sit in bed most of the day, but had given up on most other things. She wasn't all that upset with having to rest a lot anymore because it gave her more time to bond with Wyatt. The two had become very close since her near breakdown about not bonding with her son. Piper knew he was hungry before he cried. When her sisters asked her how she knew he was hungry she didn't really know what to say except, "he's my son and I love him." Leo had a strong connection with the boy, but it wasn't as strong as Piper's. The little boy was almost a year old but had remarkable control over his powers. He had his mother's power to freeze time and his father's power to orb and could sometimes heal.  
  
LEO  
  
Leo had been very worried about Piper since the beginning of her pregnancy but had loosened up a bit after she had blown him up once or twice. He wasn't killed when she blew him up but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He took over for Piper at P3 a lot because she had grown very tired during her final months of pregnancy. The Elders had treated him the same way they treated him before he became one of them, and had never asked him to take on another charge. Wyatt had a special relationship with him, but Leo had always liked how his son had an almost telepathic connection with Piper. He had been teaching Wyatt how to orb.  
  
WYATT  
  
Wyatt was now ten months old and coming into his powers very quickly. He inherited both his mother and father's powers, with the exception of blowing up. He couldn't walk or talk much yet but he always understood what Leo was saying to him regarding his powers. He was an exceptionally smart boy and had said his first word at nine months old. He had called out "dada" one day when the sisters were vanquishing a lower level demon. He could only say "dada" and "mama" so far but he understood most things.  
  
It was mid afternoon and Wyatt was taking a nap. Leo had just read him a story and he was fast asleep. He was standing in his son's doorway when Piper came up behind him, making him jump. He turned around and pulled his wife into a hug. The couple just stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes, just watching Wyatt sleep. They were interrupted when they heard the door open and shut, followed by Phoebe and Jason talking. "Whoops..looks like Phoebe and Jason are here, that means Paige and Greg will be here any second. I better go finish lunch." Stated Piper turning around. She walked off in the direction of the kitchen followed by Leo. They snuck into the kitchen, trying not to interrupt Phoebe and Jason who were making out on the couch in the sitting room. "Geez, he's been back for two months. You would think Phoebe could keep her hands off of him for two seconds." Exclaimed Piper when her and Leo were in the kitchen, out of hearing distance.  
  
"Yeah well, we've been married for almost three years and I still can't keep my hands off you." Leo grabbed Piper around the waist and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered once they broke their kiss. Not breaking their embrace, Piper replied, "I love you too." They just stood in the middle of the kitchen, hugging each other, until Paige and Greg entered the kitchen through the back door.  
  
"Whoops...didn't mean to interrupt anything. We're just here for lunch. Although you guys gotta stop with the PDA's in the kitchen." Stated Paige, leading Greg into the dining room where she was sure to see Phoebe and Jason.  
  
"Hey!" Leo yelled stopping them, "you think we're bad, just go through that door into the sitting room."  
  
"They're at it again? Man they're annoying. Well we just hafta break them up because I'm starving." Turning towards the kitchen door once again she yelled, "LUNCH IS READY!" then turning back to Piper and Leo she said quietly, "that should get 'em to stop. Need help carrying the lunch into the dining room?"  
  
"No thanks, we got it, you guys go in the dining room and relax. Piper and Leo grabbed the sandwiches and salads Piper had made for lunch and headed into the dining room where sure enough, Phoebe and Jason were sitting down next to each other, opposite Paige and Greg. The only other seats open were at the heads of the table. Not wanting to sit all the way across from each other, Piper and Leo made Paige shift down into the seat at one end of the table and Greg shift into the seat the Paige had occupied only moments before. "Okay guys, dig in." announced Piper when everyone was settled. The words had barely left her mouth when five pairs of hands were fighting for first grabs on the sandwiches. Piper was about to reach for one herself when she felt a familiar pain in her abdomen. She thought she knew what was going on but she didn't want to ruin the lunch. Her and her sisters had rarely eaten lunch together, usually only breakfast and dinner. She decided to wait until lunch was over and make sure before she told anyone. She had eaten only half of her sandwich when she felt the pain again, stronger and harder for her to ignore. She let out a small yell and clutched her stomach. Leo immediately noticed and turned to her.  
  
"What's wrong Piper?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all. I just think I'm going into labor." Everyone started to panic, not knowing what to do. They had been so careful in preventing Piper from getting Toxemia which they knew resulted in premature birth, they were almost positive she would be nine months pregnant before she went into labor. She still wanted to have the baby in a hospital but knew that wasn't possible because of the way the last baby was delivered. Wyatt arrived in a swirl of blue and white lights, almost as if he orbed into the world. Piper had also discovered that having her baby at home wasn't nearly as horrible as she though it would be. Leo was the most calm since he had been there when her water broke the first time. "Okay honey, do you want to go to the hospital yet?"  
  
Piper just shook her head, "no I wanna have the baby here, at home, just like Wyatt."  
  
Her sisters immediately went into action because they were her midwives. Paige called Maggie's parents and quickly explained to them that her sister was going into labor and she couldn't make it back to work that day. Phoebe didn't have to call in because Jason was already there. Leo orbed Piper up into their bedroom and helped her get changed while Paige and Phoebe took care of their jobs and prepared everything they would need. They asked Greg and Jason to wait in the living room and told them they would be right back.  
  
Phoebe raced up the stairs while Paige showed the men to the living room and turned the television on to entertain them. She quickly turned and ran up the stairs. She couldn't risk orbing because Jason still didn't know they were witched. Piper's water had broke by the time she reached their bedroom. Wyatt had been delivered on the dining room table but they hadn't had time to clean it off so they were going to deliver the baby on Piper and Leo's bed. Leo coached her while Phoebe was timing her contractions. Piper was only in labor for six or seven hours when the first baby was born. The second baby was a different story. It was another two hours before the second was born. Phoebe delivered the first baby and went to wrap the baby up before handing the little bundle to Leo. They still kept Wyatt's blue baby blanket but had gotten two more pink ones with the triquetra on them in case they had a girl or two. Phoebe handed Leo the first baby in a blanket colored.......  
  
A/N: Hahahaha...you hafta wait for the next chapter!!!!! 


	16. Naming the Babies

A/N: Hahaha..fooled ya'! Couldn't keep you guys hanging! This chapter starts exactly where chapter 15 ended.literally. Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter, Wyatt is 11 months old, not 10. Here goes the story.  
  
CHAPTER 16: THE BABIES ARE BORN  
  
....pink. Leo stared at the little girl in his arms and couldn't believe he was a father to a wonderful boy and a beautiful baby girl. He couldn't help but just stare at the little person in his arms, he lost track of time. Piper couldn't take the suspense anymore. She hadn't looked at Phoebe when she was wrapping the baby up or handing the infant to Leo. She wanted to know her new child's gender when she saw her or him for the first time. She cleared her throat, waking Leo from his thoughts. He looked over at Piper who had tears in her eyes and realized he was almost crying too. He reluctantly handed his new daughter to his wife. She looked at the baby and broke down. She started sobbing uncontrollably, tears of joy. She held her baby close to her for over an hour, until she started to worry about the other baby. She had been having a few contractions but nothing major. She handed little Prudence Melinda Halliwell to Leo when she finally had a large contraction. Phoebe and Paige had been downstairs with Jason and Greg, so Leo called them back upstairs. They raced upstairs and were at Piper's bed in mere seconds. Piper was having another major contraction by the time they got there and was ready to deliver the second baby.  
  
The second baby took a little longer to be delivered and it had been over two hours since Prudence was born by the time the baby was wrapped up in yet another pink blanket. Phoebe followed the same procedure she had followed twice before, wrapping the little girl up in a blanket, but handing her to Piper because Leo was holding Prudence. Piper couldn't help but cry again, seeing the two beautiful girls that were now hers. She just held the baby for a couple of minutes before turning to Leo. "Leo Wyatt, meet Phoebe May Halliwell." By this point, the proud parents were both sobbing, each holding a child. Phoebe and Paige quietly left the room, letting Piper and Leo be alone with Prudence and Phoebe.  
  
Greg and Jason greeted Paige and Phoebe with a large hug, both asking how everyone was all at the same time. Paige answered them and explained what happened. "Piper is fine. She had Prudence Melinda about two hours ago and Phoebe May was born about five minutes ago. We left Piper and Leo alone to be with the babies for a little while. Now if you will excuse me for a moment, I need to go check on Wyatt." She turned to Greg who was seated on the couch once again and apologized to him for having to leave him yet again. He told her that he didn't mind and told her that he had an interesting chat with Jason. She turned around and walked over up the stairs to her old bedroom which now belonged to her almost one year old nephew. She saw that he was awake and playing with some blocks in the middle of his room. She walked over to him and kneeled beside him. Knowing he would understand her, she began speaking to him as if he were an adult. "Hey big guy, guess what?" He just looked up at her and gave her a look that seemed to say "what?"  
  
"Your mommy just had the babies! Do you wanna go and see her now?" The little boy just nodded his head in response and got up. Paige picked him up and walked to Piper and Leo's bedroom. The door was slightly open, just as Paige and Phoebe had left it a few minutes ago. She knocked lightly on the door and barely heard Leo whisper "come in". She opened the door a little more to reveal Piper and Leo sitting up in their bed, each holding a baby. They smiled and looked up when they saw that it was Paige knocking. Wyatt was facing his family in his Aunt's arms and started to stir when he saw his new sisters. He tried to get out of Paige's arms but he couldn't walk. Paige walked over to the bed and put Wyatt down next to Piper so he was standing up, holding onto the edge of the bed. "I thought you guys might want to be alone, as one big happy family for a little while." She said simply before preparing to leave. She was almost at the door before Piper told her to go get Phoebe and bring her up here and to bring Greg if she wanted. She said okay and walked downstairs.  
  
Phoebe was at the door when Paige saw her. "Okay sweetie, I'll call you when everything settles down around here. Sorry again about lunch."  
  
"Don't worry about it Pheebs, tell your sister I said congratulations. I'll talk to you later." He stepped out the door and Phoebe shut it after him. Phoebe was about to walk back into the living room when she saw Paige approaching her. "Hey Paige, how is she?"  
  
"Oh she's fine. They're in there with Wyatt but she wants us to go up and see them." Phoebe started to walk up the stairs and Paige walked into the living room to see Greg. "Listen honey, Piper wants us up there and this might take awhile. You're welcome to come up if you want to but you must be starving and I would understand if you wanted to leave."  
  
"Okay well you go be with your sister. I understand that it's a family thing so I am going to get something to eat. Call me when you get a chance. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Paige walked him to the door before walking up the stairs to her eldest sister's room. She walked in to see Piper and Leo just as she had left them. Phoebe had pulled the couch over by the bed and was sitting on it with Wyatt. She entered the room quietly and said, "Kodak moment!" This got everyone laughing and Paige joined Phoebe and Wyatt on the couch.  
  
"I just want to thank you both. You guys are the best sisters I could ask for, I love you both dearly and would do anything for you. Not many sisters would deliver three babies for me and still offer to babysit. You guys have done everything for me and I just want to tell you I love you both. Now I believe Leo has something to ask you."  
  
"I am so glad that I was lucky enough to know all three of you and I am so happy that the woman I love has the most amazingly supportive sisters there are. I think both of you knew this was coming but, we want to ask Phoebe to be the Godmother of Prudence Melinda, and Paige to be the Godmother of Phoebe May."  
  
Now it was Phoebe and Paige's turn to cry. They both knew they were going to ask them to be the Godmother's but didn't know they were going to say something so beautiful.  
  
"I'd love to." Was all Phoebe could think to say.  
  
"Wow, I'm speechless after that little speech. I'd love to be Phoebe May's Godmother."  
  
"Great, I'm ecstatic. And now, I am tired. Giving birth to two human beings is not as easy as it sounds so I think I am going to go to sleep now." Piper started to get up but Leo stopped her. "Piper, where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to put my daughter down to sleep. Am I not allowed to?"  
  
"No you are, but you just gave birth to the two most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Lay down and I will put Prudence and Phoebe in their cribs."  
  
Piper was too tired to fight so she just handed Phoebe to Leo and laid down. "Hey Pipe, want me to take Wyatt or leave him with you?" Asked Paige.  
  
"I know you haven't got to spend too much time with him lately because Phoebe has been hogging him so do you wanna play with him for a little while?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"You sure you don't mind? Because I just wanna lay down and talk to Leo for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, you know what, I don't wanna play with my adorable genius of a nephew." Replied Paige sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks Paige. Now go! The Queen is tired." Joked Piper. Phoebe and Paige started to move the couch back to its original position. Paige picked up Wyatt and started to leave when Phoebe turned to her, "I don't hog Wyatt you know."  
  
"Sure ya' don't" "Well I don't!" Piper just listened to them arguing all the way down the hallway. She was just about to get up and go into the nursery when Leo came back. "Hey Daddy." She greeted him.  
  
"Hey Mommy. How are ya' ?"  
  
"I'm good, a little tired but good. Can you believe we have three kids?"  
  
"I know, it doesn't seem real. I don't even know how I go so lucky."  
  
"You're wrong, I'm the lucky one." Piper then snuggled into her husband's arms and fell asleep a couple minutes later.  
  
NEW SETTING: JASON'S APARTMENT  
  
Jason heard the doorbell ring and knew who it was. Phoebe had just called him and said she wanted to talk to him. He had been extremely nervous, hoping she wasn't about to break up with him. He opened the door and greeted her with a kiss. He welcomed her in and they sat down on his living room couch. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, almost regretting that he was ending their relationship faster.  
  
"You seem a little nervous. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm good I just need to talk to you. Don't worry, I'm not dumping you, unless you want me to...do you?"  
  
"No way. I though that was what you came here to do though. So why do you need to talk to me?"  
  
"Because I missed you."  
  
"That's it? There's nothing going on that I should know about?"  
  
"Nope, I just wanted to see you. Sorry if I worried you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm so happy to be back. Now that I'm here with you, I look back on the six months I spent in Hong Kong without you, and don't know how I managed without seeing you everyday."  
  
"I think the same thing." Phoebe and Jason just laid on his couch for a couple of hours, talking about everything, except the fact that Phoebe was a witch. She hadn't been able to tell him. She wanted to, and it was hard for her to keep such a big secret from him, especially when she had seen him almost everyday for the past two months.  
  
NEW SETTING: MANOR SITTING ROOM  
  
Paige had called Greg over a couple hours after Piper and Leo asked her to be Phoebe's Godmother. She had played with Wyatt for a long time and fed him dinner. He had fallen asleep a little while ago so she decided to call Greg. He was on his way over and Paige was actually nervous. She didn't know why, she had never been nervous to see Greg. She was so comfortable around him and this feeling was unusual and she didn't like it. She thought it might be demonic but didn't want to ruin their night together by jumping to conclusions and calling Phoebe home to see if she could get a premonition. When Greg arrived, her nerves were immediately calmed. She almost didn't remember what she felt like earlier. She led Greg over to the couch and told him all about what happened after her left. "Well tell your sister and brother-in-law I said congratulations."  
  
"She doesn't have to." Said a voice from over by the stairs. Paige and Greg looked up from where they were sitting to see Piper and Leo descending the stairs. "Hey Piper. How are you?" asked Greg.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, thank you for asking. Prue and Phoebe are sleeping as of now and Leo and I decided to get a little something to eat since we didn't have any dinner. Don't mind us, we'll be out of your way in a second."  
  
"Don't worry about it. How about Greg and Leo go get us food while we sit on the couch and talk?" suggested Paige. The boys consented and walked into the kitchen to find food for the girls. "What's up Paige?"  
  
"Well, it might be nothing and if it is, I'm sorry for stealing your thunder and all but I need to tell someone. After I put Wyatt to bed I called Greg, and asked him to come over. I've done that a hundred times, but this time was different. After I hung up the phone, I got real nervous. I don't know why, I've never felt like that before when I was going to see him. Do you think it's demonic?"  
  
Piper just laughed, and shook her head. "No honey, it's not demonic."  
  
"Oh thank God. What is it then? Have you ever gotten that feeling? When? What happened?"  
  
"Wow! Calm down Paige. Yes I have gotten that feeling. It's the feeling I get everytime I know I'm gonna see Leo. The first time I got it was when I knew I could never live without him."  
  
"So...what does that mean?" 


	17. The Halliwells Get Some Answers

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to stop somewhere. I hope I put enough Phoebe stuff in. This is the third chapter I've written today, and it's 5:00 in the morning. I can't go to sleep so I might be writing for another couple of hours.  
  
CHAPTER 17: HONEST HALLIWELLS  
  
Paige and Piper's conversation had taken place almost a week ago and Paige still didn't know what it meant. She was still having that feeling every time she was getting ready for a date with Greg or going out to see him. She knew it was the same feeling Piper talked about and that it had the same meaning for her. After seeing everything Phoebe went through with Cole, Paige was a little apprehensive to accept it, until she saw Piper and Leo.  
  
Piper and Leo had only been dating for a couple of months when they decided to get married. They had known each other for a lot longer though. What if I get hurt like Phoebe got hurt? I don't even know if Greg is feeling the same way, thought Paige  
  
Paige decided to talk to Greg about it. She knew he would understand how she felt, even if he didn't feel the same way but she was hoping he did. She was going to P3 in a little while to have dinner with him and she decided she would tell him there.  
  
NEW SETTING: KITCHEN  
  
Piper was in the kitchen warming up two bottles while Leo was sitting at the kitchen table holding Prudence. Little Phoebe was in her bouncy chair on the kitchen table, next to Leo. It had been a week since the twins were born and both Piper and Leo had only had a couple hours of sleep in the past week. Whenever one of the girls started to cry, she woke the other one up so they were always awake at the same time. It took both parents to get them back to sleep so it wasn't like they could take turns waking up and feeding or changing a baby. It had been the most tiresome, yet the best week of their lives. Piper had forgotten what it was like to have an infant that depended upon her for everything. It made her wish Wyatt was that small again so he would need her to do everything for him.  
  
He had become increasingly independent for such a small child. He was nearing his first birthday and had recently started to walk. He had been talking more but couldn't string more than two words together. He was always content to sit in the middle of his room and play with his toys when his parents were feeding or changing the babies. He didn't feel neglected because whenever his mommy or daddy wasn't showering him with attention, one of his aunts were. Piper had also noticed that he enjoyed watching her feed Prudence or Little Phoebe or play with them.  
  
"Bottles are ready." Announced Piper walking towards Leo and handing him one bottle to feed Prudence with. She then picked up Little Phoebe from her bouncy chair and started to feed her. Wyatt was sitting on one of the empty chairs watching his parents and little sisters. Leo looked up from Prudence and saw Piper looking at him feeding her. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just can't believe what a wonderful father you make."  
  
"Yeah well, it's nothing compared to how amazing you are. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Turning to Wyatt she added, "I love you too big guy."  
  
"Love...you" replied Wyatt in his baby voice.  
  
"Well Prudence is almost done with this bottle."  
  
"Wow, that was quick, Phoebe isn't even half done. Just like Prue..always in a hurry. I can't believe how many memories she is bringing back."  
  
"I know honey, every time I look at her I see Prue."  
  
"Me too. It was so hard at first, but now I like having a little reminder of her. I just hope she doesn't take after her too much. Prue wasn't my favorite sister when she was a teenager."  
  
"I can only imagine. You're right though, it is nice to have a reminder of her around. Almost like a little piece of her."  
  
"God, I miss her so much."  
  
"I know you do. We all do. Whoops...she's done. How's Phoebe doing?"  
  
"She's almost done. Why don't you take Prudence upstairs and get her ready for her nap? I'll be up in a little while with Wyatt." Leo slowly got up from the table and put the bottle in the sink before leaving the kitchen and walking upstairs towards their bedroom. Phoebe still had a quarter of her bottle left so Piper decided to talk to Wyatt for a little while. "Hey big guy! Do you wanna leave your sisters with daddy today and me and you can spend a little time together?" Wyatt nodded his head enthusiastically. Piper felt really bad that she hadn't been able to spend as much time with her son in the past week. During her pregnancy, Piper had spent so much time with him and took him everywhere she went. She had been so busy with Prudence and Phoebe that she hadn't been able to go anywhere with Wyatt. It was almost like he understood that his sisters needed her attention though. The little 11 month old child never ceased to amaze her, he always seemed wise beyond his years. "Hmmm..someone's birthday is in a little while...I wonder what he wants?"  
  
Wyatt knew what his mommy was saying and immediately knew she was talking about him. "Maybe we can go to the toy store and you can help me pick some things out that a one year old big boy would want. Would you like that?" Wyatt again nodded his head with enthusiasm. "Okay big boy, let me just go give Phoebe to Daddy and tell him what we're doing, then we'll get you dressed and we can go. Come on." Piper stood up and put Phoebe's bottle in the sink and then walked upstairs with Wyatt close behind her. She told Leo their plans and he seemed a little nervous to have to take care of Prudence and Phoebe all by himself but he knew Piper and Wyatt needed their time alone. Piper thanked him and then went to change Wyatt. They were out the door an hour later, on their way to the toy store.  
  
NEW SETTING: JASON'S APARTMENT  
  
Phoebe and Jason had been inseparable since he had gotten back from Hong Kong but since Piper's twins were born, Phoebe had practically moved in with Jason. She would have loved to have been at the manor, rather than Jason's apartment but with the constant demon fighting, it would have been impossible. It was hard for Phoebe to have to keep such a big secret, mostly because she had been with Cole for so long and he had known her secret for almost the whole relationship.  
  
She had been contemplating whether or not to tell Jason she was a witch but she knew that she could only tell him if she really saw a future with him  
  
But what if he doesn't want to have a future with me? That's crazy, he came back from Hong Kong and told me he didn't know how he could have lived without me. He must be serious about this, thought Phoebe  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Jason came into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Whenever Phoebe stayed over, Jason made breakfast. They both knew she couldn't cook and the only reason she hadn't lived off of Captain Crunch for the past six years was because of Piper. Jason finished making pancakes for breakfast and sat down with Phoebe. She had been very quiet that morning and he didn't know why. "What's on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, this might seem sudden and totally out of the blue but I need to know. I know we haven't been dating that long and we had that big long interruption, but we've spent so much time together over the past couple months since you got back and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I just need to know how serious you are about us.."  
  
"Wow. That was sudden and out of the blue and really weird. I was kinda planning on telling you this at dinner tonight but what the hell. I was going to say basically the same things you just said so I'll just skip over that part and say it. Phoebe, I'm in love with you." Phoebe looked up from her pancakes and when she saw the expression on his face she knew he was serious. She jumped up from her seat and ran and jumped on his lap. "I'm in love with you too." She told him. He just hugged her back and they sat like that for the rest of the morning. 


	18. Can't Think of a Name as of Now

A/N: I'm back! Sorry about last week, my vacation was kinda crazy and I didn't have time to write but I just wrote a chapter and I'm going to post it right now. I was thinking of bringing back an old character so I need a couple opinions on whether or not I should do it. I'm just warning you now though that it won't be Prue or Cole. Before I write the story I decided to write a few personalized author's notes so if you reviewed recently, you most likely have one.  
  
Jen(JGoddess17@attbi.com): Thanks for the words of encouragement. They really mean a lot to me.  
  
Kierseth (too lazy to sign in *grin*)(Tasha26111@aol.com): Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the new additions to their little family!  
  
Emma(): Thanks a lot for your review. My mom is fine and out of the hospital and I'm really glad you like the story that much.  
  
Beautifulgarbage: Thanks a lot for taking the time to review my story. I'm so thrilled to hear you put me on author alert. That really means a lot to me.  
  
hyperpiper91: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
Gitte(): Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I've enjoyed reading every last one of them, they really help motivate me to get up a new chapter as quick as I possibly can.  
  
On with the show..  
  
CHAPTER 18: CAN'T THINK OF A NAME AS OF NOW  
  
Piper and Wyatt were at Party City shopping for party decorations. Wyatt was going to be one years old in less than a month and Piper and Leo were throwing him a party in two days. "So Little Guy...who do you wanna invite?"  
  
The baby turned to his mother from where he was sitting. Piper had buckled him into the fornt part of the shopping cart. She was currently standing on the opposite end of the cary, facing his back. She was deciding how many plates to buy and needed to settle on the guest list. Wyatt looked thoughtfully at his mom for a second before pointing to her. He then opened his mouth and it looked like he was trying to say something. Piper understood what that face meant and decided to help him out a little.  
  
"You want to invite Daddy?" The almost one year old nodded his head furiously. He always loved hearing about Leo.  
  
"How about..Auntie P?" Another overenthusiastic head nod. Phoebe had become Auntie P to Piper and Leo. When Wyatt started talking, he couldn't say Phoebe so he just called out "P!" whenever he wanted her attention.  
  
"Auntie Paige?" Then came the most enthusiastic nod yet, besides when Piper mentioned Leo. Paige had always spoiled Wyatt the most, surprising everyone. Piper and Leo always thought phoebe would be the one to buy him whatever he wanted. She quickly became his favorite Aunt.  
  
Piper thought of who else they could invite. To most family events, only close friends who knew their secret could be invited. Piper hated to admit it, but Jason couldn't come. Phoebe hadn't told him their secret and they couldn't risk a demon attacking and Jason finding out. She cold invite Glen as a surprise for Paige, but then he might bring his new wife and that might be awkward. Wyatt pulled her out of her thoughts by giggling and cooing to get her attention. "Hey Little Guy. Can Uncle Darryl and Aunt Sheila come?"  
  
Wyatt thought about it for a moment then he nodded his head. The Morris' had become like family to everyone that lived at the manor. Ever since Piper and Leo had kids, Sheila had become more involved in their lives and was now more of a sister. She babysat for Wyatt on many occasions and would probably baby sit for Prudence and Phoebe. "Okay then, we just need a theme."  
  
NEW SETTING: THE MANOR  
  
Leo had been left alone with Prudence and Phoebe while Piper took Wyatt out shopping. He had been left alone with Wyatt all the time when he was an infant, but this was different. He had never been alone with a baby girl before, let alone two. Prudence had fallen asleep soon after Piper left but Phoebe was being stubborn. "Come on Phoebe, go to sleep for daddy. Please." Leo was rocking Phoebe in the glider when Paige came home and walked by the room. "May's not sleeping?" she asked.  
  
"May? Ohhhh..you mean the baby?"  
  
"Yeah. It was a little confusing with big Phoebe and baby Phoebe so I call her by her middle name. Hope you guys don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all. It's actually a good idea. So ummm...you know all those tricks that got Wyatt to sleep when he was an infant. Well yeah, those don't work for Phoebe."  
  
"Yeah, May likes the walk and bounce, not the sit and glide."  
  
"Ohhh okay. Kinda pathetic that I don't know all this stuff huh? I was so good with Wyatt when he was a baby that it's hard not knowing everything about these two."  
  
"Leo, don't be ridiculous. You're great with them, it's hard getting used to little girls. Besides, they're a week old. I only know that because I had to baby sit when you guys were at the club last night."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. We just had a problem with the band. Green Day was supposed to play but something came up and the cancelled. Piper gave the DJ the night off since we had a live band. We had to track him down."  
  
"That's okay, I got to spend time with my nieces. Wait! So I didn't miss Green Day?"  
  
"No Paige, you didn't miss Green Day. They're playing next Friday instead. Oh hey look at that, she's asleep. Thanks Paige."  
  
"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta call Greg and tell him we're going to P3 Friday night." Paige left Piper and Leo's room and headed towards the kitchen to call Greg. Leo slowly walked to the nursery trying not to wake baby Phoebe. He gently placed her in the crib and not wanting to leave, he leaven against the wall and watched his new daughters sleep. He lost track of time and was only pulled out of his thoughts by Piper's calls. She didn't feel panicked so he went to get Phoebe first. She agreed to watch the girls while Leo went to Piper.  
  
Phoebe walked into the nursery to watch her nieces. She was approaching Prudence's crib when she noticed the baby levitating above her mattress. OHHHHHHH...PRUDENCE HAS MY POWER! WOOHOO! She thought. She tried to bring the baby back down to the mattress when she was jolted into a premonition. She saw Wyatt's party. A demon burst in and killed Paige. He was getting ready to kill Piper when Phoebe jumped up from where she was sitting and threw electricity at him, vanquishing him. "Paige!" she yelled running carefully down the stairs with Prudence and Phoebe in her arms. She didn't want to leave them alone so she grabbed the youngest Halliwell before she left. She met Paige at the bottom of the stairs and explained her premonition to her sister.  
  
"Oh no! Piper's gonna be sooo pissed." Was all Paige said before grabbing Phoebe's hand and orbing them to Piper. They ended up in the bathroom of Party City. Paige took a second to try and sense Piper. She had been working on her whitelighter powers and in addition to orbing she could now sense, heal, and hover. She rarely hovered because she thought it was unfair to Phoebe. She located Piper and hurried off after grabbing baby Phoebe from big Phoebe who was not far behind.  
  
Piper was asking Leo which theme he liked better. He wanted Bob the Builder but Piper thought simple blue would be better. Piper spotted her sisters and daughters waling up to them. "Hey guys, which theme is better?"  
  
Phoebe interrupted before Paige could give them her opinion. "Not now Pipe. We have a problem. You go buy this stuff and drive home with me and the kids. Paige and Leo will orb. I'll explain on the way." Everyone listened to Phoebe, and Paige handed baby Phoebe to Piper before setting off to find a secluded place to orb home from. 


	19. Identifying the Bad Dude

A/N: The last chapter got really messed up and I thought I posted it on Saturday but it didn't work so sorry if this doesn't make too much sense..  
  
CHAPTER 19: IDENTIFY THE BAD DUDE  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and the kids had just arrived home as Paige was carrying the Book of Shadows down to the kitchen to get the ingredients for the potion ready. She had gotten better with her potions but Piper was still the best with them. She didn't want to take a chance ruining Wyatt's birthday party. The poor kid had already been through so much already and he was barely a year old.  
  
Phoebe had explained her premonition to Piper in the car on the way back to the Manor. Phoebe had known Piper all her life and hadn't seen her this mad. Piper had been in such a hurry to vanquish the demon, she forgot to take her seatbelt off at first and was pulled back into the seat when she tried to get out. Phoebe had to take all three kids out of their car seats while Piper tried to unbuckle herself. She took Wyatt and Little Phoebe from "Aunt P" and ran into the house yelling for Paige and Leo.  
  
Paige was on her way into the kitchen with Leo close behind when Piper burst through the door screaming her and Leo's names. She stopped and turned around, almost scared to face Piper. "Paige Matthews, you had better got a potion of spell of some kind to kill that bastard that's gonna try and take my babies. If you don't it's gonna be your ass floating around in millions of tiny particles next to Leo's and Phoebe's." THANK GOD I HAVE THE POTION thought Paige. "Got the potion right here, I was going into the kitchen to prepare the ingredients so you could make the potion to vanquish him. I figured you should make the potion to make sure there were no glitches." "GOOD!" screamed Piper, walking into the kitchen, grabbing the Book from Paige on her way. Leo grabbed his son and daughter from her arms as she walked by. He didn't want her to accidentally blow them up or something. He went upstairs to watch the kids while Piper prepared the potion. They had come up with a system in the house. If a fleshless potion was needed, Leo would go upstairs with the kids while his wife made the potion and his sisters-in-law worked on the spell. If a piece of flesh was needed for the potion, Leo would help the girls out by posing as the demon they were going up against. This allowed them to practice what they were gong to do. Phoebe or Paige would call the Elf Nanny when all four of them were needed. The demon they were up against this time, Memorex, didn't require a piece of flesh in his potion so Leo retreated upstairs with his kids.  
  
Paige and Phoebe sat at the kitchen table and worked on the spell. They usually helped Piper with the potion but they didn't want to interrupt her for fear she would blow them up. They all knew their powers didn't work on good witches, but were too afraid to let Piper test that theory. Phoebe was currently reading the passage in the Book of Shadows while she gave Paige a chance at writing the spell. She was reading the passage out loud so Piper could hear her too. "Memorex is a demon with the power to erase and manipulate memories. He can make a person believe a certain event happened, changing everything they thought they knew."  
  
"Yeah, I know I read that while I was waiting for you guys. So I guess he wanted the babies so he could raise them evil and make them believe something. But what memory would he want them to have?" interrupted Paige, expecting Phoebe to answer, but Piper answered before she could. "Make them think her parents and aunts did something to them and that they needed to be killed."  
  
"Jeez! Another 'kill the Charmed Ones' plot. You would think, that after more than 5 years, these friggin' demons would learn that it ain't that easy to kill us. And after all those demons tried to steal Wyatt, you would think they would learn that they ain't gonna get our kids either. Morons. If they didn't try to kill us every other day, I would feel sorry for them." Quipped Paige, trying to lighten the mood. She got a slight chuckle out of Phoebe, and a stern look from Piper. About three hours later Piper was turning off the island stove and pouring the vanquishing potion into three small vials. "Potion's done." Announced Piper, "How's the spell coming along?"  
  
"Been done for about two hours now. Paige and I didn't want to interrupt you, you were on a potion-makin roll."  
  
"Haha, not funny. This is not a time for jokes, my son's first birthday is going to be ruined with the kidnap of his two newborn sisters, and the death of his aunt and mother."  
  
"Sorry Piper! Sorry Piper! Sorry Piper! I didn't mean it, I'll be serious now I promise, look pinky swear." Joked Phoebe, running up to Piper holding her pinky out. When she reached the island in the middle of the kitchen she stopped and gave Piper a hug. "Piper, we're going to get this guy. All three of us, and then we are going to live a nice, happy life with your two beautiful daughters and very handsome son, until the next demon attacks. Besides, how many times have I had premonitions of myself or my sister dying? And you've died five or six times so it doesn't mean all that much."  
  
"Okay, that sounds nice and I really hate to break up this Kodak moment but do we wait for Memorex to attack and ruin my nephew's birthday party or do we write a summoning spell and vanquish him first?"  
  
"Ah, way ahead of you dudes. While we were waiting patiently for Piper to finish the potion, I, Phoebe Halliwell, wrote one fantastic summoning spell which will bring him to us, at which point, Piper will throw my potion and him followed closely by moi, and last but not least Paige. We say the spell and he go poof! Voila! Piece of cake."  
  
"Easier said than done." Scowled Piper before marching off to her bedroom to find her husband and children. Paige gave Phoebe a worried look before following her eldest sister out of the room. Phoebe grabbed the three vials of potion and three pieces of paper, with both spells written on them.  
  
Leo had been patiently playing with Wyatt in his son's bedroom after he put Prudence and Phoebe to sleep. It had been almost four hours and he was starting to worry. No potion had ever taken that long before. He was currently supposed to be building blocks with Wyatt when he stopped for a little while to wonder whether or not he should check on them. He didn't realize he had been thinking so long until Wyatt stopped building and walked unsteadily towards him. The not-nearly-one-year-old sat down next to his daddy and wrapped his arms around him, almost silently saying they're fine. Leo suspected that his son had been able to sense his and Piper's emotions, sometimes better than he could. He looked over at Wyatt, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Wyatt was smiling mischievously, making Leo wonder what he was up to. Before he had time to figure it out, Wyatt jumped up and ran out of the room. He was still a little unsteady on his legs so it wasn't too difficult to catch him, usually. Recently Wyatt had taken to orbing out when Leo was approaching but he was too busy watching his Mom come up the stairs to see his father sneak up behind him. Leo scooped Wyatt up in his arms, causing Wyatt to shriek with delight and giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Piper was just coming up the stairs in time to see Leo and Wyatt. She just stood back for a second to think about how much she had changed since Wyatt came into her life. Her thoughts suddenly turned to the images she had been picturing since the car ride home. Pictures of Phoebe's premonition kept running through her mind. Since she hadn't seen the scene herself, the image in her mind was much worse. It consisted of a very very painful death of herself and Paige followed by a struggle to give up the twins that was eventually won by the demon and Leo and Darryl were left bleeding to death on the floor. She couldn't help herself. Phoebe told her that she threw electricity at the demon, making him disappear before Leo or Darryl could be hurt She was yanked out of her thoughts by Wyatt running up to her and tugging at her legs. This meant he wanted to be held by her. She picked him up and proceeded up the rest of the stairs. Her and her sisters tried their hardest to keep Wyatt out of the way of vanquishing but one time he managed to get into the attic and witness it.  
  
It was the hardest fight the Charmed Ones had since Prue died. The demon almost killed Piper and knocked both his aunts unconscious. Thinking they were dead, the demon disappeared in a swirl of fire. Piper was brought back to life slowly by the babies inside her. Leo had been out shopping for materials to build the new crib and Piper was knocked out before she could call for him. He sensed Piper's worry and orbed back out as soon as he could. He took so long trying to heal Piper and the babies that Paige was almost lost. Phoebe's injuries hadn't been that bad and she came to about 20 minutes after Leo orbed in. Prudence and little Phoebe wouldn't let Leo heal Piper but he was trying. Phoebe finally convinced him of that and he move over to heal Paige. They summoned the demon back and vanquished him, only noticing Wyatt was there when they turned around to go check on him. He hadn't talked for a while after it happened. He would only lay in Piper's arms and screamed loud enough to wake the neighborhood when she put him down. He was so afraid of losing her that he didn't want to let go. Since that happened, Phoebe wrote a spell to help Wyatt sleep through all the attacks. Piper was scared at first but was convinced there was no personal gain and no possible backfire. He hadn't seen a vanquish since.  
Piper said the spell and laid him down before proceeding up the stairs with Leo and her sisters in tow. Leo always stayed close for planned vanquishes in case something like that happened again. Paige arranged the crystals in cage-formation and stepped back. Phoebe grasped her hand and the three sisters chanted the summoning spell. Memorex appeared in a swirl of black and dark blue lights, kind of the opposite of an orb. He was caught by surprise and Paige placed the last crystal on the floor, trapping him inside a cage. He was supposed to get a shock if he touched one of the crystals or tried to escape but he reached his hand out to one of the crystals and removed it, shocking Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. Piper froze him but he only slowed down, similar to Belthazoar and Psyches. It gave them enough time to throw the vials at his feet. He was engulfed in flames by this point and couldn't move. The Charmed Ones read the spell as fast as they could, and Memorex disappeared into the floor, leaving nothing but a scorch mark to remind them of his presence.. 


	20. False Hope

A/N: I haven't been around a toddler in like a year, so I don't really know how much they can do so I apologize if sometimes Wyatt seems unrealistic, just tell me if I'm getting too carried away.  
  
A/N: I re-read a few of the chapters I wrote and I realized I have a tendency to ramble on in my author's notes. Sorry about all the boring stuff and from now on I am going to go write into the chapters unless I have something important to say so if you ever see another author's note, it's probably very important so read it please. (.  
  
CHAPTER 20: FALSE HOPE  
  
Leo didn't sleep that night because he was afraid he would wake Piper up when he awoke. He planned a surprise for her. He was going to get up early and set up all the decorations for Wyatt's birthday party and he bought a new outfit for his son and a dress for Piper. It was almost 5:00 in the morning and he had to move fast because Prudence and Phoebe usually woke up Piper at 6:00. He tip-toed his way into the nursery and scooped up Prudence before orbing out. He placed her quietly in the travel playpen he placed in the living room the night before. He made sure she was still asleep before orbing back upstairs and getting her twin. He covered them in their pink triquetra blankets and made sure they were both asleep. He orbed into Wyatt's room to find his son standing up in his crib. He was grasping the side of the crib to hold himself up. Leo walked over to him quietly humming "Happy Birthday." He picked him up and started to walk down the stairs but thought about it again because he didn't want to wake anyone. Before the babies were born Piper usually woke up at around 7:00 so since he had the kids, it would give him an extra hour to prepare. Once they rematerialized in the living room, Leo sat Wyatt down on the couch to talk to him. "Now little dude, you hafta be very quiet for Daddy. Today is a special day, you're one year old! Daddy wants to set up for your party because he wants to surprise Mommy. You can go back to sleep if you want to."  
  
Wyatt seemed to understand that he was to be very quiet. He got bored about an hour later and orbed into the kitchen. Leo was hanging a streamer when he heard the familiar noise that meant someone was orbing. He turned around and saw and empty spot on the couch. He panicked for a second before he sensed Wyatt in the kitchen. He put the streamer down and went to check on his son. The kitchen was dark and he crept into the kitchen as he saw Wyatt climb up onto a chair. He saw that someone was in the chair Wyatt climbed up onto and quickly switched on the light, ready to grab Wyatt and orb out if it was a demon. Paige turned around and started to yell when the light went on. She saw it was Leo and quieted down. "Leo, what the hell are you doing awake? You don't wake up until like 7:00."  
  
"I could ask you the same question, it's only 6:00 in the morning, you don't hafta be at work for another four hours."  
  
"I like to wake up a little early and have some coffee and read the paper before the house gets crazy. Wyatt usally orbs in around now and sits with me for a little while."  
  
"What time do you wake up? Piper's almost always awake right about now."  
  
"Usually around 5:30 and then I go to sleep at like 6:30. Piper may wake up at 6:00 but she doesn't come downstairs until you're awake."  
  
"Wow, you're really observant. Almost creepy."  
  
"I resent that. I just like a little time to myself now and then. And you guys are so loud, it's hard not to notice. So why are you awake?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise Piper by decorating for the party all by myself. I took the kids down here so she wouldn't wake up so early."  
  
"Well..she'll probably still wake up at the same time but now she'll panic when she sees the babies missing."  
  
"I thought of that. When she sees me missing she'll know they're with me."  
  
"Or, she'll think all three of you were kidnapped."  
  
"She'll think that until she sees the note I left on May's crib."  
  
"Oooh well aren't you a genius. So I see I rubbed off on you..." Leo looked at her, confused for a second until he understood. "Oh, you mean May? Yeah well you were right, it's a lot easier than saying Baby Phoebe and Big Phoebe. Besides, I think she looks like a May."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too. Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep for a few hours. 'Bye."  
  
"Bye." Replied Leo before picking up Wyatt and returning to the living room. He finished hanging up the streamers and then started to blow up the balloons Piper bought. The last balloon was inflated and he turned to Wyatt. "Hey Little Dude, Daddy's done here so wanna go get dressed in your new outfit?" Wyatt nodded his head and jumped up and down by Leo's legs, indicating he wanted his Daddy to carry him. They headed up the stairs into Wyatt's room and got him dressed. "Wow, you look handsome Little Dude. Now how about we got get your sisters and then wake up Mommy." More head nods and jumping from Wyatt. He scooped up his son and walked quietly down the stairs to get his daughters. Once he had all three of his children securely in his arms, he orbed upstairs.  
  
Piper was still sleeping peacefully when he rematerialized. He walked over to her and let Wyatt down on his side of the bed. He put Prudence and May in their cribs and walked back into his bedroom. Wyatt was sitting next to Piper, waiting attentively for his father to reappear. Leo checked to make sure his wife was sleeping soundly and then picked up his son. Making no noise, he gently dropped Wyatt on top of Piper. Hard enough to wake her up, but not hard enough to hurt him. Piper's eyes shot open and she looked at the empty bed next to her and started to worry.  
  
LEO DOESN'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHARGES. WHERE COULD HE BE? HE HASN'T LEFT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SINCE BEFORE THE TITANS ATTACKED. WHAT WOKE ME UP?, she thought. Turning around to look at her clock, she saw Leo standing over her, holding a giggling Wyatt in his arms. Her son was dressed in the cutest outfit she had ever seen. It was a little dark blue suit with a tie and everything. "Awwwww! That is just the cutest little baby outfit I have ever seen! Ooooohhhhhh...wherever did you get it?" she mused looking suspiciously at her husband.  
  
"Guilty." Stated Leo simply, raising his hand kiddingly. "It's for his birthday. Now come with us, there's a surprise waiting for someone downstairs."  
  
"Okay, one sec. Just let me get dressed."  
  
"No, that's another part of the surprise." He took her hand and led her down the stairs. Wyatt was still in his arms and clapped wildly when he saw all the decorations before him. Piper was stunned. "Oh honey! You did all this? That's so sweet!" she gushed before hugging both him and Wyatt. "I love you guys. Now, go get the girls and I'll make a special breakfast for all of us since this is my son's first birthday." Leo turned to walk up the stairs when Wyatt started to whine. Leo turned back around and Wyatt outstretched his arms towards Piper. Piper took him from Leo and walked into the kitchen. She put Wyatt in his high chair and put a bib on him. "Okay Little Man. What do you want for your birthday breakfast? Let's see...we have some warm cereal. You weren't supposed to start warm cereals for a week or two but what the hey." Piper started to prepare the cereal and while it was heating up, started to make chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes for the adults. The batter was done and Piper decided to wait to cook them. A couple minutes later, the cereal was done.  
  
Leo walked in with the girls in his arms. He handed them to Piper and then ran off to get the travel play pen and drag it into the kitchen. He was back in a flash and took the girls from Piper. He laid them in the playpen while warming up a bottle. Piper sat at one end of the kitchen table, feeding Wyatt and Leo sat at the other end of the table feeding May. When the bottles were done, May was already awake and he didn't want to wake Prudence so he fed May first. Wyatt finished his cereal and Piper unlocked the high chair and let him down. He struggled over to the playpen and turned to Piper, silently asking her to put him into the playpen next to his little sister. She conceded and placed him next to his sister. He laid down and went to sleep. Piper picked up Prudence who was awake by that point and started to feed her.  
  
"Hello all.." Gushed Phoebe walking into the room. "Is there anything I can do to help on this fine fine day?"  
  
After knowing Phoebe for almost 30 years, Piper recognized her tone of voice. "Hmmmm..I guess the date with Jason went well?"  
  
"If you call my favorite movie with the man I love going well then yes."  
  
"Wow, he put up with 'Kill it Before it Dies', he must love you a lot."  
  
"Well who doesn't?" Joked Phoebe. "Now where is my one year old nephew?" she added.  
  
"Shhhh! He's sleeping!" scolded Leo.  
  
"Well excuuuuse me, I just wanted to say happy birthday. So can I make breakfast this morning?"  
  
"No, I already started it. You can separate the batter into two equal portions and add blueberries to half and chocolate chips to the other."  
  
"Oooohhhhh...chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite. If I didn't know better, I would think you made them for me but see I know you made them because it's your son's birthday."  
  
"Haha..very funny. Go wake Paige." Phoebe knocked on the basement door and when there was no answer she opened the door and walked down the stairs. A moment later she came back upstairs and shut the door. "She's not down there."  
  
"Did she have a date with Greg tonight?" questioned Piper.  
  
"No, I saw her this morning." Announced Leo.  
  
"Well that's odd, see if you can sense her." Requested Phoebe. Leo shut his eyes and closed his mouth. The girls recognized this as his sensing face. He opened his eyes a minute or two later. "I can't sense her."  
  
"Which means one of two things.."started Phoebe.  
  
"She's in the underworld or.." added Piper without finishing. She didn't need to. All three of them knew what the other possibility was but they couldn't bear to hear it. "Damn it! I thought we would have a demon free friggn' day! Why do I even bother? I always get let down. I'm done with false hope! I'm so sick of this!!!" yelled Piper before handing Prudence to Phoebe and storming off. 


	21. Just Can't Get a Break

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter.I got bored for a little while so I decided to write...  
  
Trunks Ichijouji: About your review, if you think about it, Wyatt's powers were totally unrelated to his being a witch. All the powers he showed were because he was such a powerful baby. He had the power to heal Piper because he was part whitelighter, just like the twins and that is why they can heal. The twins Piper just had are special, in the sense that every parent thinks their kids are the best on the planet. Wyatt was an all powerful baby destined to destroy all evil magic, the twins weren't. They are just like Paige, half whitelighter, half witch, no special destiny. They like Wyatt, will have whitelighter powers from Leo, but only one wiccan power, from Piper. Does it make sense now?  
  
CHAPTER 21: JUST CAN'T GET A BREAK  
  
It had been about an hour since Piper stormed off. Phoebe handed Prudence to Leo and walked off to get the scrying crystals. She came back down to the kitchen in case Leo wanted to take a break from watching the kids and go comfort Piper. "Hey Leo" greeted Phoebe upon entering the kitchen. Leo just looked up at her, barely acknowledging her presence. "You can go upstairs and talk to her now, I'll watch the kids."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you should go talk to her, this is kind of a sister thing."  
  
"No, she needs you, besides, if she blows you up, you won't die." Phoebe gave her brother-in-law a large, playful grin, hoping to lighten his mood.  
  
"Thanks, real comforting Pheebs." Leo put down Wyatt down but the little boy started to cry. Reluctantly, Leo picked him up again and took him upstairs to see Piper. Her bedroom door was open a crack so Leo peeked inside before he entered fully. He didn't see her on the bed or the couch and started to panic. He quickly entered the room, hoping she was in the nursery or something. She wasn't. He put Wyatt down on the couch in their bedroom and ran up to the attic. She might have gone up the the Book of Shadows to look for something to locate Paige. When she wasn't there, he decided to try and sense her and couldn't. He sprinted back to his bedroom to get his son. If there was a demon out there, kidnapping his family, he wouldn't let it get to his children. He scooped up Wyatt and orbed into the kitchen to warn Phoebe.  
  
He rematerialized in the kitchen a second later and couldn't help but gasp when he did. He turned to look at Phoebe, "Phoebe, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I..I...I don't know. I looked up from the playpen and there he was." Leo turned to the ghostly figure standing in the middle of their kitchen. "Ummm...I don't wanna sound rude or anything but didn't you didn't you die a couple years ago?'  
  
The ghost just laughed, "Hahaha, yeah I died. I'm surprised you recognized me, Leo is it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Leo, Piper's husband. Aren't you Prue's old boyfriend, Andy?" Replied Leo, extending his hand to the man he had only met once or twice. "Umm...hey over here!" yelled Phoebe, trying to get their attention. "Umm...not that I'm not thrilled that you're here and all but ummm...why are you here?"  
  
"The Elders sent me to help you get Paige and Piper back although I don't know-"  
  
"What?! Piper was taken too? When did that happen?"  
  
"That's why I was orbing down here. We can't leave anyone alone. All three of us have to stick together, and always keep the kids near us."  
  
"Wow, wait? Kids? Piper had kids?" questioned Andy. "Yeah, three, you didn't know? Wait, why did you think it was Piper and not me or Paige?"  
  
"Piper's married lucky guess. So what are their names?" Leo forgot for a second that he had Wyatt on his lap. He was still kind of in shock, seeing Prue's old boyfriend, who died four years ago standing in his kitchen. "Umm..oh right, this little guy here is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Today is his first birthday."  
  
"Congratulations, Wyatt. Who's that little one?" He asked pointing to the baby in Phoebe's arms. "This gorgeous little baby is Phoebe May Halliwell and the little bundle of joy in the playpen in her twin sister, Prudence Melinda Halliwell."  
  
"Wow, you named her after Prue? That's great." Replied Andy, his eyes watering a little bit. "So one baby is named after Prue, one named after Phoebe, who's Wyatt named after?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know then..After Prue died, the girls found out they had another sister. Patty fell in love with her whitelighter a couple years after Phoebe was born. She got pregnant and since it was forbidden for a witch and a whitelighter to be together, they gave her up for adoption. Her adopted parents gave her the name Paige Matthews. That's where we got his middle name. We both decided to let the children keep Piper's last name and since mine is Wyatt, that's where we got his first name." Phoebe opened her mouth before Andy could answer, "So if you don't know about Paige, does that mean that Prue doesn't know about Paige?"  
  
"No, Prue probably knows. I'm sure your mother told her. As the oldest Charmed One, she's allowed special privileges in the afterlife. Well that might have more to do with the fact that she punched an Elder when he said no to her requests to see her mom and me."  
  
"Just like Prue. Well I really wanna find my sister's and I'm sure Leo wants to find his wife, so let's play catch up later. Do you know who the demon is and how to vanquish him?"  
  
"Yes, and no. The demon is someone you thought you vanquished but didn't. I don't know how to vanquish him because I haven't quite figured out their secret code. They're very big on the mystery thing, it's kind of annoying."  
  
"Yeah, we know. Leo was one for a while until we rescued him back. Now what's the demon's name?"  
  
"The demon is Memorex."  
  
"But the girls vanquished him the other night. Didn't they?"  
  
"No they didn't. He was pulled away from you before you could fully vanquish him. His plan was never to kill Paige and Piper and take the babies. He wanted the three of you to turn you guys evil. He made you believe you had the premonition by manipulating your memory."  
  
"Why would he send her a fake premonition though?"  
  
"So we would get so caught up in preparing for a demon free day, we wouldn't anticipate being kidnapped. He wasn't expecting us to summon and vanquish him. It would have worked but who pulled him away?"  
  
"That's what you have to figure out, I'm just here to give you that much information. They're calling me back now. Good Luck."  
  
"Andy! Wait! You hafta tell me about my sister. Can you come back later? There are so many questions I have for you."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." And with that, Andy was engulfed in a swirl of bright white lights and when they subsided, he was no longer there.  
  
"I wonder why the Elders didn't send Prue? Oh well, we gotta concentrate on getting my wife and sister back. They're still alive so they have to be in the underworld somewhere."  
  
"Maybe if we orb down there you'll be able to sense them better. But what could we do with the kids?"  
  
"I'll call Darryl's wife, maybe she can babysit."  
  
"You go do that and I'll look in the book to see if we missed anything last time." Leo headed towards the phone, Wyatt still in his arms. Phoebe put May down next to Prudence and started towards the stairs. 


	22. Losing Hope

CHAPTER 22: LOSING HOPE

            Phoebe was looking through the Book of Shadows for what felt like the hundredth time since Piper and Paige were taken.  She still couldn't find anything on Memorex that she hadn't seen already.  **But who pulled him away?** Was the real question burning in Phoebe's mind while she was looking for something, anything.  Leo entered the attic with Wyatt in his arms.  "Hey Pheebs, find anything?"

            "No!  Nothing!  I'm so sick of this crap!  I bet you they know who's behind all this shit and just won't tell us!"  pausing for breath and looking up at the ceiling, she added, "Piper always was the smarter one, she was right to hate you people all her wiccan life!  You took Leo away, twice, my sisters are in fucking hell and all you can do is send someone back with a cryptic message?  You people are useless and I hate you all!"

            "Ummm…..Phoebe maybe you should stop yelling at them now.  After all, they did let me come back to Piper and Wyatt, and all of you."

            "They took you away in the first place you jackass!  Ooh, sorry I didn't mean that.  I'm just PISSED OFF!"  Phoebe yelled the last two words up at the ceiling, making sure to get her point across.  Turning her head back to Leo she continued on as if she never screamed and ranted at the ceiling.  "So can Darryl watch the kids?"

            "No, but his wife can.  So how are the girls?"

            "I don't know, don't you have them, after all they are your kids?"

            "Yeah but I had to call Darryl, and you saw me leave the room.  YOU LEFT THEM ALONE WHEN MY WIFE AND SISTER ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF BEING KIDNAPPED?!  HOW COULD YOU?"

            "Wow, okay didn't think you ever got mad, well don't just stand there, run!"  Leo and Phoebe both sprinted out of the attic, down the stairs, around the corner, and into the kitchen.  When Leo looked in the playpen, he sunk back into the chair.  Phoebe just walked cautiously over to the playpen, crying.  She looked inside, "Thank God you guys are okay!"  she gushed, picking both of her nieces up.  She was crying out of sheer joy, partly because she could never live with herself if she was the reason her nieces were kidnapped or killed.  Leo regained composure and placed Wyatt down on the floor.  He took Prudence from Phoebe and hugged her tight.  "I'm never leaving you alone again.  Never never never.  I promise."  He turned to Phoebe who was still holding Ma, he stroked his youngest daughter's hair and added, "you either.  I love you guys.  All of you."  He added, picking up his son and looking at Phoebe.  He started to apologize to Phoebe for yelling like he did.  "No, don't.  You had every right to be mad.  I was mad at myself.  I shouldn't have said what I said either.  Now let's go drop the kids off at Darryl's place and get orbing."  

            Leo nodded his head and walked into the hallway to pick up the diaper bags.  Wyatt had his own blue one and Prudence and May shared a big pink one.  Phoebe slung both bags over her shoulders and grabbed Leo's hand.  Since he was carrying both Wyatt and Prudence, it was hard for him to grab Phoebe's hand but he managed.  Soon they were rematerializing on Darryl's front porch.  "Leo, what if someone saw us?"

            "They didn't alright.  I made sure no one was around before I orbed, now knock."  Phoebe knocked on Darryl's door with her foot since she was carrying two diaper bags and her niece.  Darryl's wife came to the door and welcomed them in.  "Hi, sorry to drop and run but we really gotta go.  Phoebe and I might be gone for a couple hours, we really don't know how long.  Now all their stuff is in the bags, Wyatt's is the blue one and the girls share the pink one.  Are you sure you don't mind doing this?  I mean I know you have kids too it must be really hard."

            "Leo, it's fine.  Michael is looking forward to it.  He hasn't really seen Wyatt since his birthday.  Now go save Piper and Paige." Replied Sheila, ushering them out the front door.  Phoebe spoke once they were out the front door.  "Oh Leo, I forgot the vanquishing spell, orb home first."

            "Phoebe, it's already 6:00, we really gotta go down there already."

            "Wow, I didn't realize it had been that long well we need the spell if we're gonna get them back."

            "Fine, come on."  Leo grabbed Phoebe's hand, clearly annoyed, and orbed them out and into the attic of the manor.  Phoebe grabbed the three copies of the spell that were resting on the Book of Shadows.  She hurried back over to Leo and they orbed out.  They rematerialized in the depths of the underworld.  Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense his wife and sister-in-law.  He always had no problem sensing Piper and Paige was almost always easy to sense but he couldn't find either of them.  "No go.  Damn it, why can't I sense Piper?  I've never had any problem before."

            "Oh Leo, I'm sure there's just a block on the chamber they're in.  He wouldn't kidnap them just to kill them.  Let's go home and we can look in the Book for all the blocks and stuff and then I'll write a spell to bring them home.  Come on, you can't lose hope now, we're almost there."  Reluctantly, Leo reached for Phoebe's hand and orbed them to Sheila to pick up the kids.  "Wow, it's dark out!  We were only gone for like 20 minutes." Exclaimed Phoebe, knocking on the door.

            "Time moves differently down there too."  Leo muttered, losing hope by the minute.  Sheila opened the door before Phoebe could scold Leo for giving up hope.  "Hi guys.  How'd it go?"  she asked.

            "Well, we didn't find them but there's still hope.  Ummm…..how long have we been gone for?"

            "It's 10:00 here Phoebe.  Why?  Where were you?"

            "Umm….long story but Leo's not really doing too well so we're just gonna grab the kids and go.  We'll call you guys and explain everything when we get Piper and Paige back.  I'm sorry about all this."

            "Don't mention it.  Michael had a blast, Wyatt knocked him out.  Wyatt didn't want to sleep but he eventually crashed on the couch.  He's been there for about an hour.  The girls are in Janet's old crib.  They fell asleep about three hours ago."  Leo finally spoke up, "thanks so much Sheila.  We really appreciate this.  I'll have Piper call you when everything settles down."

            "No problem Leo."  Replied Sheila, leading Phoebe and Leo into the living room to where Wyatt was sleeping.  Leo stayed with Wyatt while Sheila and Phoebe went to get Prudence and May.  Phoebe came back in carrying both girls in her arms, Sheila had the diaper bags slung over her shoulders.  She handed them to Leo who was sitting by the couch, not wanting to disturb his son.  "If you don't mind we're just gonna orb out.  It's kinda like disappearing and reappearing somewhere else."

            "You don't have to explain, Darryl told me all about it.  Sorry but it was too hard for him to keep it inside."

            "Don't worry about it.  It actually makes it easier when the people close to us know we're witches.  Thanks again Sheila."  Phoebe walked over to Leo who was now holding Wyatt's hand.  Phoebe put her elbow on Leo's shoulder since she didn't have a free hand.  Leo waved goodbye and in a second everyone was back at the manor.  Leo orbed them into his bedroom so that Wyatt was on the bed.  Phoebe started to walk into the nursery, but Leo stopped her.  "No, they can sleep in here tonight.  I wanna be with my family."

            "Okay, I'll just put them on either side of Wyatt.  Now go to sleep, I'll sit on the other side of the bed so that no one rolls off and I'll keep watch while I write the spell."

            "Thanks Phoebe, you've been really great throughout this.  Wake me up in a couple of hours and I'll keep watch."  Was the last thing Leo said before falling asleep.  Phoebe grabbed a pen and paper from Piper's nightstand, she started to write a summoning spell for Paige and Piper but fell asleep in less than an hour.  Leo and Phoebe were both asleep, as were all three children with no one to stand guard.


	23. Return From Down Under

**CHAPTER 22: RETURN FROM DOWN UNDER**

            Paige had just woken up when Memorex was bringing Piper into the chamber. She looked down at her hands and feet.  She was bound to a dark, icky wall by rusty old iron cuffs. "Paige!!!"  yelled Piper.  "Shut up stupid witch.  You're so lucky I'm being ordered to tie you up and not kill you or I wouldn't hesitate."  Piper just gave him a dirty look and spat at his feet.  "Go to hell…..oh wait you're already here.  I'll just hafta vanquish your sorry ass."  Memorex had no comeback so he just bound Piper to the wall like Paige was, and left.  "Paige, what the hell is going on?"

            "As far as I can tell, we didn't actually vanquish Memorex.  He kidnapped me then you and is probably going after Phoebe unless her or Leo can figure out what happened first."

            "But how?  Why?  Oooh if they don't figure out what's going on I'm so gonna blow 'em up.  I'm telling you and when Leo rematerializes I'll do it again and again and if Phoebe rematerialized I'll blow her up again and again too."  Piper continued to rant for the next five minutes or so until Paige got fed up. 

            "Can it Piper.  I get the picture, you're pissed off.  So am I but we needa concentrate on getting the hell outta here. Okay, try to blow up the cuffs but not me!"

            "Okay, I'll try."  Paige closed her eyes as Piper raised her hands and when nothing happened, she opened one eye and looked at Piper.  "What happened?'

            "My hands are bound, I can't move them to blow them up."

            "Can't you channel your powers with your eyes or something?"

            "No, only Prue could.  Try to orb out."  Paige prepared to orb but found she couldn't.  "No go.  What else can we try?  I can't call for the cuffs because my hands are bound. Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it."

            "Wow I was the one with the mouth.  Okay okay okay calm down.  I have an idea."  Piper managed to adjust the chains, giving her enough slack to stand as if she were getting ready to run.  She moved her hands and feet as if she were running, activating her newest power.  She managed to break through the chains and ran to the other side.  "Woohoo!  I did it!  I rock!" 

            "Okay now blow up my cuffs.  Hurry hurry before he comes back."  Piper flicked her hands and blew up the cuff that was around Paige's left hand.  She turned to the other one and blew it up.  Paige extended her right hand and yelled "left cuff" at the same time Piper was blowing up the right cuff.  The two were now free and Piper ran back over to Paige and grabbed her hand.  Paige orbed them out, back into the manor.  "How long were we down there?"  she asked.  "Well, we noticed you were missing at around 7:30 and then I stormed off into my room for like an hour when Memorex took me."  Paige turned around to look at the clock on the microwave.  "It's 11:15 now, but why is it so dark out?"

            "Ooooh, it must be 11:15 at night  I guess time moves differently down there like it does up there.  Phoebe and Leo must be wo-orried.  Let's find 'em.  Can you sense them?"

            "Hold on."  Paige closed her eyes and searched her brain for Leo and Phoebe.  She had only been able to sense for her entire family for a couple of months now but was almost as good as Leo.  "They're in the manor.  Your bedroom let's go."  Paige grabbed Piper's arm and orbed into Piper and Leo's bedroom.  They found Phoebe and Leo asleep on the bed.  Prudence was laying next to Phoebe and May was next to Leo with Wyatt in the middle.  Everyone was asleep and Piper hated to wake them up but she needed to see her family.  She walked over to Leo and shook him gently.  "Leo"  she whispered in his ear.  He stirred a little so she whispered in his ear again, "Leo, it's your wife, I'm back from the underworld…"  Leo's eyes opened slowly and he turned around to see Piper standing over him.  "Piper is that really you?!"

            "Yeah, me and Paige escaped from the depths of hell."  He jumped up out of the bed and hugged Piper.  He broke the hug only to give her a long, long kiss.  Paige decided to busy herself waking Phoebe up.  "Pheebs, wake up." She whispered.  When Phoebe didn't move, she whispered again but a little louder.  "Pheebs, wake up!"  Phoebe only stirred a little so she yelled, "Phoebe Halliwell wake the hell up and greet your sisters who have been in the friggin' underworld all day!!!!!"  Phoebe shot up, startled.  "Paige!!! You're home!!!!"  Phoebe jumped out of the bed and hugged Paige.  "Where's Piper?!"  Paige just pointed to Piper who was still making out with Leo.  "Ew!!! You two stop it!"

            Piper and Leo broke apart when Phoebe yelled and ran over to her younger sisters, enveloping them in a group hug.  Leo moved back over to the bed and woke up Wyatt.  "Wyatt, Mommy's home."  Wyatt woke up and saw his daddy standing over him.  He turned to the other side to face his Mom and Aunts.  He saw that his mom had returned and his eyes lit up.  Piper saw him and ran over to him and picked him up.  "Hey Little Man!  Mommy missed you."

            "Okay sorry to break this up again but while you two were missing, we had a visitor from the afterlife.  He told us the Elders sent him and our former-elder over here claims to not have know the Elders could send dead people back to us."  Phoebe gave Leo an accusing stare, only half joking.

            "Hey!  I told you I didn't know.  I wasn't given full knowledge of my powers because some of those assholes still didn't think I could do it."

            "Wow, you actually insulted the Elders.  You know, you're kinda sexy when you diss the people I hate so very much."  Said Piper suggestively, slowly inching towards her husband.

            "Okay, well you two can do it later, I would like to know who this visitor was….."

            "Oh right, Andy, Andy Trudeau."

            This was the first time Piper had heard Andy's name in more than three years.  "Wait, why was he back?"

            "The Elders sent him to tell us about Memorex.  We almost figured out how to get you back when we fell asleep."  Feeling kind of awkward because she didn't know who Andy was, she sat down on the bed and started playing peek-a-boo with Wyatt.  "So did he know anything about Prue?"

            "A little.  He didn't know about Paige but he said that Prue probably did.  The Elders called him away before he could say much more.  He said he'd try and come back though."

            "Okay well we can summon him after we vanquish Memorex.  Now he mentioned something about not being ordered to kill us which means he's working for someone.   We just hafta figure out who that someone is.  Any ideas people?"

            "Well it can't be the Source……" started Phoebe.

  "So it's probably just a very, very powerful demon.  I'll look up all the upper level demons in the book and make a list of the ones we didn't vanquish yet.  We can go from there and try to figure out who the most likely suspects are."  Finished Paige.  Everyone agreed with her and Paige started to leave the room when Phoebe stopped her.  "Wait Paige.  We should all stay together in case Memorex tries to kidnap us again.  We'll stay in here with the kids.  Paige can call for the book and whatever else we need."  Paige nodded her head in agreement and extended her right hand, "Book of Shadows"  she called out.  Bright blue and white lights started forming in her hand and eventually subsided into the ancient heirloom.  Paige sat on the couch and started flipping through the giant book while Piper and Leo played with their son.  Phoebe came over and sat next to Paige. "Hey,  um Paige, aren't you wondering who Andy is?"

"Well of course but I figured it would be best if I waited until we vanquished Memorex to ask questions."

"Oh, well probably but I think we can take a little break.  Andy was Prue's high school sweetheart.  They probably would have gotten married but they went off to different colleges.  Andy was her best friend growing up and like the brother we never had.  Prue met up with him again when we first became witches.  They started dating for a while but it didn't work out because he was a cop and we kept becoming involved in his cases and couldn't tell him why.  He eventually found out about us, and told Prue that it would never work between them.  He remained our friend till the end.  A demon named Tempus caught us in a time loop and Andy helped break us out of it.  He was killed in the crossfire and gave Prue the courage to vanquish the demon trying to kill us and stop Tempus.  I don't think she ever fully forgave herself for his death, I know I didn't."

"Oh wow.  Lot of history huh?  It really makes me wish I had been a part of your childhood."

"Oh, I know sweetie but what matters most is that you're with us now.  Paige, I don't think we would have survived if it weren't for you.  I don't think we've ever told you how much you really mean to me-"

"To us."  Interrupted Piper.  Neither Phoebe nor Paige had seen Piper come over.  "Paige honey, I know I wasn't all that receptive to you at first, I was just so scared of getting hurt again.  I really regret how I treated you at first, and wish I could take those couple months back.  I don't think I could ever say this enough but, I love you Paige."  Piper broke down sobbing and was soon enveloped in a hug by both her sisters.  "Don't even go there Piper.  If I were in your place, I wouldn't have even given myself the time of day.  I love you guys too."  The Halliwell witches just sat in a group hug until Leo cleared his throat.  "Oh sweetie, we love you too!"  joked Piper.

"Uh, not what I was going for but thanks all the same.  You girls really need to figure out who's behind all this."

"I guess you're right.  Paige, continue looking in the book and doing what you were.  Phoebe work on a generic spell to vanquish a very powerful demon.  I will start writing out the ingredients for some potions."

"Piper, don't be silly.  You still have 30 minutes of your son's birthday left.  I will work on spells and potions, go be with your family."

"Oh, Pheebs are you sure?  You guys really don't mind?"

"Go Piper! We don't mind.  Besides, this book thing will take me a while so Phoebe will have time to do both."

"Thanks guys."  Replied Piper before joining her husband, son, and daughters on her king size bed.  Wyatt was surprisingly alert for such a long day, but Prudence and May fell asleep soon after the celebration started.  Paige did them a favor and called for the birthday cake Piper spent days making.  Piper and Leo were currently eating cake, occasionally giving Wyatt a very small piece.

            Memorex was kneeling in front of a hooded figure who was speaking to him in a deep, demonic voice,  "You have failed me, how could you let the witches escape?"

            "I…I….don't know.  I have no idea how the witches escaped.  I prevented the youngest one from orbing out, and their hands were bound so they couldn't use their powers."

            "Did you forget about the eldest witches' new power, the one which doesn't require the use of her hands?"

            "No, what power is this?"

            "She possesses the power of supernatural speed, were you not aware?"

            "No sir, never was I informed of this power.  How may I repay you?"

            "With your life."  The hooded figure extended a hand and Memorex was engulfed in flames and disappeared in less than a second, leaving nothing but a large scorch mark behind.  "Now that he's out of the way, I will be free to get rid of the witches myself."  The hooded figure laughed sinisterly before flaming out.


	24. Life is Perfect

A/N: Woohoo!  I just figured out how to keep bold and dividers between settings!  I'm so excited.  Okay…on with the story…………..

**CHAPTER 24: LIFE IS PERFECT**

Paige awoke the next morning to the ringing of the phone.  She stood up sleepily and called for the phone, "Hello?"  she asked, only half-awake.  "Hey Paige, it's Greg, I was just wondering if you missing our date last night had something to do with your uh, job?"

            "Oh my God!  Our date last night!  I'm so sorry!  It was our 6 month anniversary!  Well I was kinda kidnapped, no don't worry I'm fine now.  Okay look I'm gonna orb over there and come get you, hold on and I'll be right there."  Paige hung up her cell phone and put it back in her purse.  She was preparing to orb out when a stern voice stopped her, "Don't even think about it Paige, you are not to go anywhere alone.  I am going with you and we are going to wake up Phoebe and Leo to warn them that we are leaving."  Knowing better than to argue with Piper, Paige just nodded her head and walked back over to the couch where Phoebe was sleeping.  When everyone grew tired of the demon stuff, Paige grabbed blankets our of Piper and Leo's closet to make a bed.  She slept on the floor while Phoebe slept on the couch.  Piper and Leo had fallen asleep on their bed with all three children in between them.  "Pheebs, wake up.  Piper and I are leaving for a second to get Greg.  I'm gonna orb us there and we will orb straight back with him.  Stay here and stand guard over the kids with Leo.  He can orb you out if anyone attacks in the five seconds we're gone."  Phoebe groggily mumbled something that Paige took for an "Okay" and she heard Leo mumble "Okay" behind her.  Piper came up behind her and grabbed her hand.  Within seconds they were in Greg's apartment.  "Greg honey!  We're here!"  Paige yelled.  Greg came out from the bathroom, brushing his hair.  He walked over to Paige and gave her a long kiss.  Piper cleared her throat loudly, breaking them up.  "Hold on one sec Paige, I just gotta get dressed."  Greg walked into his bedroom and shut the door.  "After that little PDA, don't you every complain about me and Leo again."  Paige just gave her a sarcastic smile while telling her to shut up.  Greg walked out of the bedroom and grabbed Paige around the waist, preparing to orb out.  "Hey hey hey, move apart and make room for the sister."  Announced Piper, pulling Greg and Paige apart.  She put her hand on Paige's shoulder and all three of them orbed out.

            Leo was sitting on the bed, comforting Prudence and May while Phoebe was sound asleep.  The twins had just woken up and were hungry for breakfast.  Leo didn't want to leave Phoebe alone to go get their bottles.  She would be unprotected in her sleep, he just had to wait for Piper and Paige to get back.  No sooner had the thought entered his mind, did he see blue and white lights take the form of three familiar people.  Piper heard the familiar crying of her daughters that meant they were hungry.  She instructed Paige and Greg to stay with Phoebe and Wyatt while her, Leo, and the girls orbed down to the kitchen to get a couple of bottles and some snacks for everyone.  As soon as Leo and Piper were gone, Paige pulled Greg down onto her bed of blankets and cuddled up close to him.  She felt terrible for missing their anniversary dinner last night.  Almost as if he knew what she was thinking Greg spoke up, "Paige, don't keep beating yourself up about last night.  I'm more concerned about you.  You were kidnapped and you're acting as if nothing happened.  That's something really big Paige."

            "I would have thought that too if I hadn't been turned into a vampire, a wood nymph, a goddess, a superhero, a demon, a mummy, shrunk, switched bodies with my sister, visited limbo, gone back in time, and so on and so forth.  I just feel bad about ruining our date."  Sitting up and turning to him, she continued, "Listen, there was something I've been meaning to tell you for about a week.  Okay, well every time I see you, talk to you, or think about you, I get this feeling, it's kinda like a nervous, anxious feeling.  Kinda hard to describe, but it's not bad.  Now I talked to Piper about it because I had no clue what it was, I've never gotten that feeling before-"

            Greg sat up and faced her before cutting her off, "Paige, I know the feeling.  It's the feeling I get when I'm with you which is why I asked you to dinner after the party tomorrow night.  Paige Matthews, I love you with all my heart, I can't live without you and I never want to.  I know we haven't known each other very long but will you marry me?"

            "Oh my God!  YES!!!!  I would love to marry you!"  Paige jumped up and pulled her new fiancée to his feet, hugging him.  Piper and Leo orbed in, holding bowls, boxes of cereal, milk, spoons, and bottles.  "Umm…..did we come at a bad time?"  asked Piper, a little sarcastically.  "No!  Greg just asked me to marry him!!"  squealed Paige, running over to Piper.  Piper dropped all the breakfast supplies on the bed and grabbed Paige.  They both started jumping up and down, screaming.  All the commotion woke up Phoebe, who was very confused.  "Why must you scream?"

            "Because I'm getting married!!"  Yelled Paige.  Phoebe was over by her sisters in a second, screaming along with them.  Leo and Greg just looked on awkwardly.  They had both become like brothers in the past couple months, bonding over the fact they both knew this moment would eventually happen.  Leo turned to Greg, "Congratulations!"  he said, shaking Greg's hand.  "Thanks, I know it didn't come at a very good time but I just couldn't wait any longer."

            "Don't worry about it, it's actually good, it'll get everyone's mind off of everything that's going on."  By this point, Piper and Phoebe were done congratulating Paige and Paige and Greg were beaming at each other.  "I suppose you want your ring?"  Paige nodded her head and Greg pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket.  He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring and slipped it on her finger.  She looked at it briefly before hugging him again.  Everything was perfect for the moment, and no one wanted to ruin that feeling with mentions of demons and evil plots to kidnap them……


	25. The Demon Reveals Himself

**A/N: Okay, here is the revised version of this chapter.  I got more reviews saying I should keep dan as the bad guy and I apologize to those people who think I should have kept him but I just didn't want to bring dan back, especially not evil…**

**A/N: I apologize to other people who reviewed too. The way I read my reviews is through email.  I'm supposed to get an email when I get a new review but I didn't get an email for a few emails so I apologize to anyone who never got recognized or stuff like that.  Well anyways here is a new dan-free chapter…….**

**CHAPTER 25: The Demon Reveals Himself**

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and Greg ate breakfast together on the king size bed that Piper and Leo shared.  Piper and Phoebe were busy interrogating Paige about her impending wedding.  Since Piper and Phoebe had grown up together, they both knew what each other's fairytale weddings involved.  "Now, Piper had a handfasting and we needed a high priestess for that so if you have a handfasting, then Grams will have to be here and 'they' might let Mom visit.  You were at my evil wedding which was supposed to be a traditional white wedding but went horribly wrong.  Prue also had a dark wedding but she was paralyzed and couldn't object.  So what do you want?"

            "Well, I donno.  I want it small.  I don't have any co-workers to invite so no problem there.  I want Maggie and her parents there though.  Glen and my Dad, I guess that's it."

            "Well they all know the secret so you could have a handfasting like me if you wanted, but what about your aunt and uncle?"

            "Yeah, I was thinking about them but I'll just tell them I eloped because I really want to see Mom again.  And I think it might be nice to see Grams again.  Wait, Greg isn't magical, can we still have a handfasting?"

            "Shouldn't be a problem, I think Grams may have had one or two."

            "Okay then."  Looking up at Greg she added, "is that okay with you if we have a handfasting?  It's like a wedding but with a little magic."

            "If you want it, I want it."

            "I love you.  Now, why wasn't Memorex vanquished?"

            "We still gotta find the demon who pulled him away.  Paige do you have that list yet?  If not, I can help you with it.  I'll tell you which ones Piper, Prue, and I vanquished."

            "Okay, sounds like fun!"  Paige exclaimed sarcastically.  Paige and Phoebe sat on the couch once again and started looking through the Book of Shadows.  Piper was done eating breakfast and was now feeding Wyatt.  Not wanting Paige to hear, Greg turned to Leo and whispered quietly, "What's a handfasting?"

            "It's just like a wedding except it's performed by a high priestess who is Paige's biological grandmother.  You exchange vows, kiss the bride all that good stuff except after you exchange vows, your hands are bound together with cord and you say 'Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be' and everyone says 'so mote it be'.  Fairly normal for their world.  And plus, you get to meet Paige's biological family, most of whom are dead."  Leo whispered back.  Greg just nodded his head, absorbing all the information he just received.  He had known all about how Paige never met her mom, dad, or anyone else from her biological family until she met her sisters.  He also knew she had another sister that she never met.  Prue was always a touchy subject for Paige and he suspected it was because Paige didn't know whether or not Prue would approve of her.  His thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe's screams, "HEY!"

            "WHAT?!"  Everyone yelled back, panicked.  "That's the demon that attacked me when I found my new power."  Explained Phoebe, pointing at the Book of Shadows that was open to a page about a demon.  "He might be the one behind all this.  He must have known I was getting a new power."

            "How'd they know before us?"

            "I don't know but I can't really check right now.  I don't want to leave you guys alone.  What if Memorex comes back?"  Piper was about to fight back saying they could protect themselves and Paige could orb them out if needed, when a hooded figure smoked into the room.  "Don't worry, he won't be back.  He was punished for his error.  Now, prepare to die witches."  Said the figure in a demonic voice.  He was in the middle of extending his hand, to throw fire no doubt, in another attempt to kill the Charmed Ones when Piper ran super fast to him and pulled down his hood, trying to identify him.  She tugged and tugged on the hood but nothing happened.  His hood stayed firmly in place.  He was distracted for a second, and Phoebe threw electricity at him.  Paige called for his hood, and that worked.  Everyone looked eagerly at the now exposed figure, trying to figure out who he was.  No one recognized him but they all got a good look  He used some form of telekinesis to retrieve his hood from Paige and smoked out.

            "Ummm……anyone know who that was?  He didn't look demonic."  Asked Piper.  Greg, Leo, and Paige just shook their heads slowly while Phoebe searched the Book for the demon they just saw, he wasn't the same demon that attacked her but it was all they had to go on as of now..  Leo and Piper tried to distract themselves from the demon trying to become the next ruler of the underworld by sitting on the bed playing with Wyatt while Paige and Greg tried to relax on their makeshift bed that was set up on the floor.  No one ever minded book duty because it helped to distract from whatever was at hand, unlike everyone else who had nothing to do but worry.  All it required was a little attention and nothing else, you didn't have to think about the impending doom or the possibility of death, just looking for a picture in a giant book. 

            Leo was currently running around the room with Wyatt playing airplane while Piper watched him.  There wasn't much room to move since the room was packed with five adults and three kids.  Paige just looked at her oldest sister with envy.  She knew that Greg wanted kids someday, lots of them.  During the past two months they had talked about everything.  They both decided that they wanted four kids, two boys and two girls.  The boys would be named Patrick Samuel and Paul Glen.  The girls would be named Piper Julie (A/N: Julie is the name of Paige's Aunt, it's from Charmed Again) and Patty Rose.  Paige couldn't wait to see how good of a father Greg would make, although she was nervous about one day being a mother.  "Paige honey?  Ya there?"  She shook her head and focused her eyes on the sight in front of her.  Greg was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.  "Yeah sorry, I was just daydreaming."

"About what?"

"About what an amazing father you're going to make someday."

"Someday soon I hope."

"You know it, let's just hope we can at least wait until we're married."

"I'll try."

"Okay so have you figured out who the big bad wolf is?  

"YES!  Here he is.  Glick, upper level demon."  Phoebe said out loud before skimming the rest of the page and summarizing the new demon for her family.  "Basically he's always been in the Source's shadow, jealous of all his power and tried unsuccessfully four times to take over the throne.  That must explain all the demons looking for the Grimoire."

"Okay so it's gotta be him, he's the most likely suspect.  Does it have a vanquish?"  Asked Piper.

"Yeah, but we need a little more than a piece of flesh."  Answered Phoebe with a disgusted look on her face.  

"Ewie, that can't be good.  What else do we need?"

"We need blood, flesh, and bone."

"Gross!!!!  Why must it always be so gross?!  Well I say that Phoebe should get the stuff this time since I got the Belthazoar flesh and Paige got the Sykes flesh."

"Yeah but I got the Seer flesh."

"Only 'cause she tried to steal you and that was the only way you could get away.  You had no other choice."

"Fine!  You win!  I will cut off Glick's finger or something.  You all suck."

"Yeah we know.  Now Greg will stay here with Paige and the kids.  If something happens, Paige can defend you guys and orb all of you out.  Leo will come with Phoebe and I into the kitchen so we can prepare the potion.  Paige work on the summoning spell and write down the vanquishing spell on three separate pieces of paper.  Do the same for the summoning spell.  When I'm done with the potion, I'll call you and you can orb down to get the flesh while Leo orbs up to the room to stay with Greg and the kids.  Everyone got it?"  Everybody just nodded and did as they were told.  They all knew better than to mess with Piper in a situation like this.  Leo orbed Phoebe and Piper into the kitchen while Greg picked up Wyatt and followed Paige into the nursery so they could watch all three children at once.

**A/N: Okay, I liked that chapter much much more.  I hope you did and please review.  I like feedback and constructive criticism.  In the next chapter: Piper and Phoebe will make the potion while Paige and Greg are *supposed* to be babysitting Wyatt, Prudence, and May.**


	26. July 31st

A/N: Okay, I just wanted to clear something up, Phoebe does not have electrokenesis, I made up the name of the power but it was supposed to be the power she had in Morality Bites.  I didn't know what to call it so I made up a name and couldn't describe it so I said throwing electricity although technically, that's not what it is. Hope you all liked the revised chapter 25…

A/N: Oh, and the names of the chapters are going to be the day I upload the chapter so it's not confusing, sorry it just helps me…..

**CHAPTER 26: 7/31**

            Three hours later Leo was keeping watch at the door to the dining room while Phoebe watched the back door.  Piper was busy mixing the potion at the stove.  The large pot was smoking as Piper added the last few ingredients.  "Hurry Piper, I don't have a good feeling about this.  We should have stuck together."  Ushered Phoebe.

            "Pheebs, honey.  Shut up.  All of our lives are at stake here and I'm trying to save them, now if you don't want me to do a good job I will hurry and be done now.  Okay only three ingredients before the flesh."  Replied Piper.

            "Fine, I just don't know but something is nagging at me like we missed something here."  Nobody was really paying attention to her, Leo was too busy watching the room and the door for signs of Glick and Piper was putting the mandrake root into the boiling pot.  "Two more."  She announced before adding pigs feet and some dried dill.  "Okay, all done now all we need is the demon parts.  I'll call Paige, Paige!!"  

Meanwhile…………

            Wyatt had fallen asleep on the couch about an hour after Piper, Phoebe, and Leo left.  Paige and Greg went back onto the temporary bed and lay down together, facing the closet.  They had been laying down for about an hour when Greg broke the silence.  "So when do you want to get married?"

            "Well, it's February now and we won't need all that long to plan since we don't want a big wedding.  How about May?"

            "Perfect, I was thinking towards the end so that the girls will be at a better age for everything."

            "Okay so, we are getting married on May 27th?"  

            "It's settled.  So who should we invite?  I don't really want a lot of people there and I don't have much family.  Just my mom and brother.  They don't know about you so it might be awkward having them and your dead family here.  Come to think of it, I don't really want them there.  I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle.  I only got to know my Mom after they died in a plane crash two years ago.  My brother and I never got along so why don't we 'forget' to invite them?"

            "It's up to you.  Are you totally sure you don't want your family at your wedding?"

            "You guys are more family to me than they ever were."

            "Oh you're so sweet.  I love you."

            "I love you too."  Paige pulled Greg into a passionate kiss that was only broken because they both needed to breathe.  

            "So who's going to be your maid of honor?"

            "Yikes, I don't know.  I couldn't choose between Piper or Phoebe.  I think I'll ask them both.  And maybe Wyatt can be the ring bearer if he can walk properly by then."  Paige just remembered what was going on and turned around to look over at Wyatt but he wasn't there.  She shook Greg to get his attention and started panicking.  Greg jumped up and checked on the nursery, Prudence and May were fast asleep in their cribs.  Paige looked around the room and then she noticed it, the door was open.  "Greg, the door's open, and Piper just started calling, what are we gonna do?"

A/N: Sorry it was so short but I'm too tired to write all that much.  Hope you liked it 


	27. August 2nd

**Gitte****: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter without Dan**

**CHAPTER 27: AUGUST 2**

            "Greg!  I think I know where Wyatt went."  Paige just pointed at the open door with her mouth hanging open.  Greg raced outside, soon followed by Paige and together they searched every room in the upstairs.  Paige came out of Phoebe's room as Greg came running out of Wyatt's room.  Neither of them had to say anything, they both raced upstairs into the attic to search for Wyatt.  The only problem was that the attic was so big, he could be hiding anywhere.  Paige tried to sense him and could barely tell where he was.  She knew he was in the attic somewhere but couldn't get an exact read.  Greg finally found him.  "Paige!"  he whispered, "I think I found him."  Greg pointed to the old couch that had a blanket thrown on one of the cushions.  At first no one noticed but when they looked closely, the blanket was moving and laughing.  Paige sprinted over to the couch and ripped the blanket off to reveal a hysterical one year old.  "Hide and seek!"  he was squealing, hide and seek was his favorite game recently and it appeared as though Wyatt thought this was one big game.  Paige lifted him up and grabbed Greg's hand before orbing everyone into the master bedroom.  

            Piper had been calling Paige for quite a while now and was starting to worry.  "Leo maybe you should go check on them, I'll watch guard at your door while you're gone."

            "No, I'm not leaving you alone.  Besides, I can sense them, no one is in any danger."  Leo replied to his nervous wife.  That was not entirely true though, he knew Paige was upstairs somewhere but very worried.  He tried sensing Wyatt and found that he was upstairs too but very excited and happy.  Leo had grown increasingly worried but had to hide it from Piper and Phoebe.  Just when he was about to tell them what Paige was thinking, she orbed into the room.  "Sorry, got preoccupied with the girls.  Leo go!"  Rather than stand there and argue with Paige for worrying everyone, Leo orbed into his bedroom.

Greg was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Wyatt to sleep.  "So what really happened?"  he whispered.  "Oh, sorry, the girls woke up and I needed Paige's help to calm them down again."

            "Suuuuuure."  Replied skeptically, "so did anything else eventful happen while I was gone?"  he questioned, walking into the nursery to pick up Prudence who had just started crying.

            "Paige and I set a date for the wedding."

            "Oh really, when?"  Leo came out of the nursery, cradling his oldest daughter in his arms.  

"We decided on May 27th so that way the girls will be at a better age and we know Wyatt will be able to walk by then."

"Perfect.  Did you guys decide on anything else yet?"

            "Yeah, we started on the guest list.  I decided not to invite my mom or brother.  I don't know what to do about Jason though.  I mean he's a great guy and all but has Phoebe told him the big secret yet?"

            "I don't think she's told him yet but who knows, by then she might have.  You never know with Phoebe.  She might be taking it a lot slower since Cole and all.  She took such a huge leap marrying him and then he went all evil."  Leo had been looking down at Prudence so he didn't notice the confused expression on Greg's face.

            "Umm…..this may be none of my business but…..who's Cole?"

            Leo just looked up at Greg, dreading what he had to do.  Cole was a sensitive subject for all of them and no one liked mentioning him, let alone retelling the story.  "Oh wow, I totally forgot.  It feels like you've been part of this family forever.  Well he was Phoebe's ex-husband and also the ex-source of all evil.  It's a long story and I don't think now is the right time to be telling you, and I'm definitely not the right person to be telling you."  

            "It's okay, I understand.  Wow, you're right, it does feel like a lot longer than six months."

            "Yeah well you've been practically living here for the past couple months.  It's hard not to get attached to any of them.  That got me into quite a bit of trouble a couple years ago.  Well you know about that don't you?"

            "About what you and Piper went through?  Yeah Paige told me all about it, I can't believe all they put you two through and you still fought evil for them.  If anyone tried to do that to Paige and I, I would have given up everything.  Well no offense."

            "None taken.  I did contemplate clipping my wings for her but I just couldn't.  I had been doing this for over 50 years, it was who I was, and Piper didn't want me to either.  I told her I would but she wouldn't hear of it.  I just stayed close by in hopes we could work it out some day and we did.  Hey what's taking them so long?"  It had been at least 15 minutes since Leo orbed out and that was abnormal.  Something like that usually took a couple of minutes.

            Paige forgot to write the summoning spell so she had to sit down at the kitchen table with Phoebe and Piper to write it.  She had been expecting lectures and yelling but no one said a word.  They just sat at the table and wrote.  It was a couple of minutes before Piper realized they could use the Belthazor summoning spell.  "Oh hey, why don't we just tweak the Belthazor summoning spell a little?  Pheebs, do you still remember it?"  

            "Yes I do, okay are we ready to do this?" 

            "As ready as we'll ever be."  Replied Paige, looking up from the table.  Fear was noticeable in her eyes but all three of them were aware they had the same look. "Now, how exactly are we going to do this?"  she continued. Phoebe led them into the dining room where she took everything off the dining room table.  "  We say the summoning spell, the demon appears, Piper freezes him, I run out from behind the doorway and slice a piece of flesh then we use the spell to send him back which I took from the spell we used when we fought Barbus."  

"Okay and sorry I didn't get to write the spells, things got a little crazy up there, the kids kept waking up."  Paige hated lying to her sisters but she jut couldn't tell Piper that she spent an hour talking to her fiancée while her son was running around with a demon on the loose.  Paige helped Piper and Phoebe turn over the table as kind of a barricade.  Piper and Paige ducked behind the table and started chanting while Phoebe hid behind the doorway with an athame in her hand.

_"Magic forces black and white,_

_ reaching out through space and light, _

_be__ he far or be he near, _

_bring__ us the demon Glick here"_

            The wind started to pick up and looked like there was a tiny tornado forming in the middle of  the entranceway.  The wind eventually subsided and Glick appeared.  Piper froze him before he could change into his demonic form.  Phoebe ran out and sliced his finger off while making a face and squealing.  She ran back behind the table after putting the finger into the Ziploc bag she had ready.  

_"Sage so fair from far and wide,  
Take our demon and cast it aside."_

The wind picked up again and the demon was gone.  Phoebe grabbed the bag and ran into the kitchen followed by Paige and Piper.  She was about to drop the finger into the pot when she remembered what happened when Piper added the Belthazor flesh to the potion.  "Hey Paige, wanna put the finger in?"

            "No way, I put the flesh into the Sikes vanquishing potion and got blown away, it's all you."  

            Phoebe groaned and dropped the finger into the pot, being careful not to touch it.  She tried to step back but it was too late.  The potion blew up and Phoebe was knocked back onto the floor where she stayed for a moment before getting up and giving her sisters a dirty look.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and sorry about all the spell borrowing but I'm terrible at writing spells.  **


	28. August 5th

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**A/N: Okay, I was going to write a chapter in the point of view of the bad guy but I didn't really wanna do that so just imagine that the demon gets back to his underworld lair and complains to the wall about having no finger and gets all mad and blah blah blah...**

**Everyone who reviewed: You guys rock!!!!! You're so nice, all of you but I don't mind constructive criticism too, although I'm not begging for bad reviews....**

**CHAPTER 28: AUGUST 4TH **

Greg heard a loud explosion from downstairs and started to panic.  He jumped up from the couch he was sitting on and started to run out the door when Leo stopped him.  "Hey where are you going?"

"Ummmmm........didn't you hear the loud explosion?  I'm going to see if the girls are alright.  Don't you care?"

"Of course I care but that's what happens with this kind of potion.  When they drop the last 'ingredient' in, usually a piece of flesh, the potion explodes and sends up a cloud of smoke, they're all fine, don't worry."  Greg didn't exactly believe him but knew Leo had been at this for a lot longer than him so he just sat back down.  

Paige helped Phoebe to the kitchen table to sit down while Piper bottled the potion.  Phoebe was still a little stunned but insisted upon helping bottle the potions. Once three vials were filled, Piper and Phoebe grabbed onto one of Paige's arms and they all orbed into the bedroom.  Greg shot up the minute he saw everyone re-materialize.  He grabbed Paige and pulled her into a giant hug.  "Okay okay, let Paige breathe honey!"  Greg quickly let go of Paige but grabbed onto her hand and put his other arm around her waist.  "I was so worried!  What happened?"

"Sweetie, calm down.  It was just the potion, I am fine."

Paige tried to calm Greg down while Phoebe sat down on the sofa and played with May and Prudence.  Piper and Leo were sitting on the bed with Wyatt.  Phoebe looked up at them, then at Paige and Greg.  "Hey!  No fair!"  She exclaimed, "I want someone to worry and comfort me!"

"We're all worried about you, besides you have my kids to occupy you."  Phoebe just gave her older sister a playful glare.  "Okay well we should really go finish vanquishing the demon, come on I'll orb us down there."  Piper reluctantly got up and Phoebe handed Prudence to Greg, and May to Leo.  Paige grabbed their hands and soon they were gone.

The dining room table was still turned over and this time, all three sisters hid behind it.  Piper reached into the pocket where she put her vial of potion, "Potions?"

"Check" replied the youngest Halliwells.

"Summoning spell?"

"Check"

"Let's get this party started."

_"Magic forces black and white,___

_reaching out through space and light, ___

_be he far or be he near, ___

_bring us the demon Glick here"___

The demon appeared in front of the dining room table, prepared this time.  Piper froze him before he could really react but he had turned into his demonic form.  "Man, he's ugly."

"Okay, Piper, not the time to be funny, Throw the potions on three.  One."  Paige threw the potion at the demon's feet.  He unfroze and was paralyzed in place, "Two!"  Phoebe threw her vial of potion and Glick was engulfed in flames, "Three!"  Piper threw the third and final vial at him and soon the demon was a small insignificant pile of ash on their carpet which Paige soon got rid of using the vanishing spell.  Piper ran up the stairs, leaving Phoebe and Paige to put the table back in place.  

Piper quietly opened the door, peeking at Leo and Greg.  Leo was sitting on the middle of their bed holding May and Greg was sitting on the couch holding Prudence.  Wyatt was laying next to his daddy on the bed, struggling to keep his eyes open.  Piper opened the door open all the way and walked over to the bed.  Leo looked up from his daughter when he heard Piper open the door.  He smiled at her and she smiled back.  "It's done, demon gone, one big happy family again."

"Good, now come and sit right next to me on the bed."  Piper walked over to the other side of the bed, where Wyatt wasn't and lay down with her head on Leo's chest.  Leo wrapped his free arm around her while Piper took May from him.  Leo let Piper take May and he put his arm around Wyatt and kissed the top of his head.  Greg stood up and walked over to the bed.  He sensed this was a family moment and he wanted to go find Paige.  He put Prudence down next to May and walked down the stairs.  Wyatt was soon fast asleep, followed closely by Prudence and May.  Leo put Wyatt in his room while Piper put Prudence and May in their nursery.  She laid back down on the bed and waited for Leo, who soon reappeared at the bed.  He sat down next to her and just held her tightly.

Greg walked slowly down the stairs, still petrified that the demon was downstairs.  Paige and Phoebe were putting the flowers back on the dining room table.  Paige smiled when she saw Greg walking over to her.  Phoebe excused herself into the kitchen, mumbling something about being hungry and fooling no one.  She was going to call Jason and Paige and Greg knew it.  Paige hugged Greg tightly and reassured him that she was fine, "Greg, I am telling you, I am fine, there is nothing to worry about."

He had a hard time believing her but eventually gave in.  He kissed her deeply and only broke the kiss to whisper, "I love you." into her ear.  "I love you too."  She whispered back.

In the next room, Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table on the phone, "Hey Jason.  What 'cha doin?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you actually."  He replied from the other end of the phone.  

"Really, good thoughts I hope."

"You know it.  So how was your nephew's birthday party?  Sorry I missed it but I just couldn't get out of working."

"Oh, don't even worry about it.  It was fun, a little hectic but turned out wonderfully."

"Well that's good.  Listen, I hafta work for a little while longer but do you wanna go out to lunch in an hour?"

"You're at work?  On a Sunday?"

"Yeah well there was a lot of work to do after I got done in Hong Kong but I promise, this is my last weekend at work.  So how about it?  Lunch in an hour?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Umm......let's not go out, let's go to my place, I'll order us something and we can eat in."

"You know, we've been spending an awful lot of time at your place.  How about....you come over to my house in an hour and I'll make lunch.  Kind of like a make up for a couple of weeks ago when my sister went into labor and ruined our lunch."

"It's a date, see you in an hour."  

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."  Phoebe hung up the phone and started to panic.  She couldn't cook and Piper would kill her if she dared bother her.  She was about to go into the dining room and ask Paige for help when Paige and Greg walked into the kitchen and into Paige's bedroom.  Phoebe ran over to the phone book and looked up the number of a restaurant, any restaurant she could get take out lunch from.  She finally decided to just call Quake, the restaurant her sister used to work at, and she would just have to pick it up before Jason arrived.

**A/N: Okay sorry to end the chapter so randomly but I just didn't know where else I could end it.  I'm only going to do one more chapter after this and then I'll start a new story and it will be about the wedding.  The next chapter will be about Phoebe and Jason's lunch and some plans for Paige and Greg's wedding. Hope ya liked it!**


	29. August 6th

CHAPTER 29: August 6, 2003

            Paige and Greg were in her bedroom laying down on her bed.  Paige had her head rested on Greg's shoulder and had her fingers interlaced with his.  They were discussing the wedding.  "I for one would like to plan all by ourselves, no wedding planners, none of that stuff, I wouldn't feel like it was my wedding.  I wanna be totally involved in every aspect, how about you?  Are you one of those old fashioned grooms that wants to do nothing but show up?"

            "Not completely.  I don't wanna pick out floral arrangements but when you find the one you want, I would like to take a look at it."

            "Okay because I already have the perfect one in mind.  I saw it at a flower shop a couple weeks ago and absolutely love it."

            "Great, when do you wanna check it out?"

            "Not right now, first we need to discuss a bigger issue.  Where are we going to live afterwards?"

            "Well, we could live at my place until we find a house of our own."

            "That's what I was afraid of.  I mean, don't get me wrong, I definitely want to have our own place someday soon but just remembering what happened when Phoebe and Cole moved out.  I know that you're not evil but it just separated us so much.  We just had the basement redone and it's more like a little apartment than one lousy bedroom in a house with my two crazy sisters.  Do you hate me?"

            "No of course not, I could never hate you.  I would like to get our own house but I understand how important your family is to you, to us, they're like family to me too and I like all the craziness of the house."

            "Thank you, I love you."  Paige leaned up and kissed her soon to be husband before he could answer.

            Piper and Leo had been sitting in silence for some time now, just thinking about how lucky they were.  "Hey Leo, I've been thinking about what we should get Paige and Greg as a wedding gift."

            "Umm….sweetie, it's only February, I think we have a little time before we need to worry about that."

            "Yeah I know but I had been thinking about this for a while now and since it's finally happening, I figured I should tell you about it.  Besides, it might take a while to arrange.  Okay well after Green Day played at the club, I kept in contact with them just in case I wanted to ask them to play again.  Well they're all really nice and they're not on tour right now so I was thinking, what if we get them to play at the wedding?"

            "Oh that's such a good idea, Paige will love you forever, her favorite band playing at her wedding.  Do you think they'll do it?"

            "I think they'll do it but I don't know if they'll be free on May 27th.  I'll call their manager now."  Piper got up off the bed and walked over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and opened the top drawer, pulling out her address book for P3.  She kept the numbers and addresses of all the bands that played at her club in it.  She looked for Green Day and dialed the phone.  She was on very good terms with their manager, and spoke to her often, not just when she wanted them to play at her club.  She also knew all three members personally but all business was best put through Tracy first.  "Hi, this is Piper Halliwell, may I please speak to Tracy?  Okay thanks."  Piper was put on hold for a couple of minutes but finally Tracy, Green Day's manager, answered.  "Hey Tracy, it's Piper.  Listen my sister is getting married this May.  I know it's sudden but her favorite band is Green Day and she would absolutely love for them to be able to play at her reception.  Do you think the boys will be free on May 27th?"  

            "I'll hafta check with them first but I'm sure they'd love to do you a favor.  I'll get back to you by Tuesday."

            "Thanks Tracy, you're the best.  I'll talk to you later."

            "Bye Piper!"

            "Well, she has to check with them first but all signs point to yes!"

            "That's great!  Paige is gonna be thrilled."

            Phoebe had only gotten back from Quake ten minutes before Jason arrived.  She was just filling his glass with water when he rang the doorbell.  She ran to the door and opened it.  Jason was standing on the porch with two dozen roses.  "Hey beautiful."  He greeted, handing her the roses.

            "Hey handsome."  She replied, accepting the roses, "I figured we could eat in the conservatory today, have a little privacy, sit down I'll be right back, I wanna put these in water."  Phoebe led Jason to the conservatory and he sat at the table and watched her walk away.  She quickly returned, putting the vase full of flowers on the dining room table.  She closed the doors behind her and sat down."

            "Wow Pheebs, everything looks great.  You must be an amazing cook."

            "Oh thank you.  So how have you been?  I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever."

            "I'm great, it's only been two days, I saw you at work on Friday and Friday night for dinner.  How about you?"

            "I know but still.  Anyway, I'm great, Paige and Greg are getting married."

            "Oh wow, that's great.  Did they set a date yet?"

            "Yeah, late May sometime."

            "Oh wow that should be nice."  Phoebe and Jason continued making small talk in between bites for another hour until they were both done.  Jason suggested a movie and Phoebe called out to Paige and Piper that they were leaving and the couple was out the door.

            Paige and Greg had finished discussing the living situation, and decided to go check out the flowers Paige had seen earlier.  The couple emerged from the basement and Greg grabbed his keys off the hook while Paige walked to the foot of the stairs and called up the stairs, "Piper, Leo, Greg and I are going out, I have my cell phone if you need me,"  not waiting for a reply, she walked out the front door with Greg.  

            Ten minutes later, Greg was pulling the car into a parking spot in front of the local florist shop.  Paige got out of the car and ran up to the window.  "Oooh, oooh, look that's it."  Paige squealed, quite out of character for her.  Greg came up behind her and looked at the flowers.  "Wow, very nice.  Let's go inside and talk to someone about them."  The flowers were white lilies and Paige planned on wrapping them around the banister at the manor.  A little bell jingled when Greg opened the door and someone emerged from a door in the back of the shop.  The florist seemed to be in her late twenties to early thirties and very enthusiastic.  "Hello, I'm Rachel, how may I help you?"

            "Hello, my name is Paige Matthews and this is my fiancée Greg Foreman.  We're getting married in May and I absolutely love your display outside.  We'd like to talk about ordering them."

A/N: Okay I lied, the next chapter will be the last, I don't have time to finish this one and I want to upload as soon as possible but I promise you, the next chapter will be the last and it will be almost entirely about the wedding plans 


	30. August 18th

A/N: Last chapter before the next story and I apologize to anyone in advance who likes Justin Timberlake because I did insult him a bit in this chapter, I just can't really stand him..

CHAPTER 30: AUGUST 18TH

            It was now Thursday, two days after Tracy was supposed to call and Piper was starting to worry.  It was only February 26th, but Piper counted on this being her wedding gift for Paige for quite some time now.  It was 8:00 in the morning and Piper was making omelets for breakfast.  She was just finishing the last omelet as Leo came down the stairs holding Wyatt.  "The Little Man woke up and wants breakfast."  He explained, walking towards the island stove to kiss his wife.  

            "What do you want for breakfast today Wyatt?"  Piper asked her son.  He just giggled and smiled, reaching his arms out towards Piper, wanting to be held by her.  "I'm sorry honey but I have to finish making your daddy's breakfast.  How about Daddy feeds you this morning?"  Wyatt nodded and settled into his father's arms.  Leo walked over to the cabinet by the refrigerator and pulled out a box of Wyatt's baby cereal and started to heat it up.  

            Phoebe came into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go for work.  She was wearing a plain blue top and faded blue jeans, very unusual for her.  "Hey Pheebs, want some breakfast?  I made omelets."

            "Ooooh, omelets my favorite!"

            "You say that about everything."

            "Do not!"  she argued

            "So how about it?  American cheese omelet with onion, just the way you like it."

            "Oh I hate it when you do that, you know I can't resist and I'm already late.  Grrr..you win!  I'll have breakfast, now gimme an omelet."  Phoebe walked over to another cabinet and grabbed three plates and then grabbed three forks and three knives out of the silverware drawer.  "Hey is Paige eating with us today?"

            "I don't know, I'll go ask her."  Piper walked over to Paige's bedroom door and knocked.  "Paige honey, are you eating breakfast with us this morning?"

            "Yeah, I'll be up in a second."  She responded.  Phoebe reopened the cabinets and drawers and grabbed another place setting.  She finished setting the table and helped Piper bring four cups of coffee over to the table.  Paige emerged from the basement and brought over the plate of omelets.  The phone rang and Piper jumped up to get it.  "Hello"  she greeted.

            "Hey, Piper?"

            "Yeah, hi!"  she responded, knowing it was Tracy, but not being able to say it out loud since Paige was sitting at the table.  "So, did you talk to them yet?"

            "Yes, and they'd love to do it for you, they'll need to talk with your sister to see what songs she thinks appropriate.  I'll keep it touch with you and the guys will probably be calling you this weekend."

            "Oooooh thanks sooo much!  You are the greatest!  You have no idea how excited my sister is going to be!  Love ya' bye hun."

            "See ya' later Pipe!"  Piper hung up the phone and calmly walked over to the kitchen table as if nothing had happened.  She knew it was taking all Phoebe had not to scream at her for not telling them what happened but Paige spoke first.  "Who was that and why is she the greatest?."

            "Well Paige, I will tell you but first I have to tell Leo something so if he could accompany me in the next room, that would be great."  Leo knew what was up but followed Piper into the dining room, holding Wyatt who was in the middle of eating.  "Is that who I think it was?"  

            "Yes, that was Tracy, she said the guys would love to play and they'll call us this weekend.  Now let's go tell Paige, I can't keep this a secret."  Piper ran back into the kitchen and calmly sat down again.  "Oh that's right, you wanted to know who was on the phone.  Well that was Tracy, Green Day's manager, as mine and Leo's wedding present, Green Day is going to play at your wedding, that is, if you want them to."  

            "What???!!!  You are kidding me right?  Green Day is going to play at my wedding?  If you are kidding I'm so going to kill you it's not even funny."  Leo finally decided to say something, "No Paige we are not kidding.  They'll be calling here this weekend to talk to you about the set."

            "Oh my God you guys are the best!!!!"  Paige jumped up and hugged her big sister and brother-in-law.  "I gotta go call Greg!  He's gonna be so excited!"  Paige grabbed the phone and ran into her bedroom.  

            "Well, that's not fair, I didn't get my favorite band to play at my wedding from you guys."

            "That's because Piper would never have Justin Timberlake sing at her club and besides you had a demonic wedding and that might have been hard to explain."

            "Justin Timberlake is not my favorite."  Phoebe replied unconvincingly.

            "Pheebs honey, I've known you since the day you were born, you suck at lying and we can all hear you blasting that crap he sings."

            "Not cool, I never make fun of your favorite music."

            "That's cuz mine doesn't suck and Leo doesn't really listen to music.  Hey didn't you have to get going?"

            "Shoot!  I'm late, gotta go bye, kiss the girls for me."  Phoebe gave Wyatt a kiss on the top of the head before running out the door.  Leo finished feeding Wyatt and then started to feed himself.  Wyatt was sitting in his high chair, smiling happily.

            "Hey sweetie, it's me, guess what?"  Paige said into the phone to Greg.

            "What?"

            "Well I got a band to play for the reception.  Now I know I didn't ask you but I don't think you'll mind."

            "Well try me.  Who is it?"

            "Just a little, underground band called umm….Blue Day?  No that's not it, maybe it's Green People?  Oh no wait, I know, it's Green Day!"

            "No way!  How the hell did you get Green Day to play at our wedding?"

            "Well they played at P3 and apparently, they were just so nice and loved Piper so much that she kept in touch with them.  Their manager, Tracy, just called and said they'd love to and that they're calling this weekend to go over the set.  Can you believe it?"

            "No, that's amazing, tell your sister I said thank you and that she's the best."

            "Will do, so are we still meeting at lunch today to go over the dinner menu?"

            "Yes, I will be at your house at 12:00 sharp."

            "Okay well I might be a little late, Piper and I are going shopping today so 1:00 might be better.  Is that okay?"

            "Even better, I have a house to look at at 11:30 and I was worried it would run over.  See ya' then sweetie I love you."

            "Love you too.  Bye."

            "Bye."  Paige hung up the phone and walked upstairs.  Her and Piper were going to the bridal shop in town and looking at wedding dresses.  "Hey Pipe.  Ready to go yet?"

            "Yes!  Let's go.  Bye Little Man, Mommy loves you."  Piper bent down to give her son a kiss on the forehead, "bye Leo, I love you."  

            "I love you too."  He gave Piper a kiss before heading into the bathroom to give Wyatt a bath.  

            "I'm so excited!  I'm gonna pick out my wedding dress today."

            "I know, me too!  This was my favorite part of Phoebe's wedding.  Let's take my car."

            "Okay, I got your keys."  Paige walked over to the hook by the back door and grabbed Piper's keys before heading out the front door and getting into Piper's car. 

            Thirty minutes later, Paige was trying on the first of many wedding dresses.  She called Piper into the dressing room because she couldn't reach the zipper.  Piper stepped out of the dressing room and looked at Paige in the dress.  It was an  ivory strapless gown but too plain.  "Hmmm…..I like the top of the dress but it's a little plain.  Also, the ivory makes your skin look funky.  Here try the next one."  Paige stepped out to look for herself.  "Ooh, you're right.  Gimme the next one we picked out."  Piper handed her youngest sister a pure white gown with spaghetti straps and a beaded design on the the top.  

            "Yuck!  I don't even need you to zipper this one, the straps make me look stupid but I like the color." 

            "Well at least let me see it."  Paige reluctantly stepped out of the dressing room once again.  "Yeah, no you're right definitely not.  Here is the other one we picked out, I'll look for a couple more while you try those on."  Piper handed Paige another gown they had set aside for her to try on.  It was pure white and strapless.  Piper was looking at a pure white gown, no straps, and a little beaded design that went all around the bottom and up the back of the dress, following the zipper.

            Paige came out of the dressing room back in her clothes and saw the dress Piper was holding.  "Oh wow Pipe!  I love it!"

            "Really?  Me too!  Go try it on.  Wait, what happened to the other one you were going to try on?"  

"It was okay but too plain, I've always been more of a stand out kinda gal."  

"True, go try this one on now!"  Paige grabbed the dress from her oldest sister and retreated into the dressing room yet again.  The second Paige put the dress on, she knew it was the one she would get married in.  She stepped out of the dressing room and Piper gasped.  "Oh my God Paige, that's the one."

            "Definitely!  I love it!  I told Pheebs I would wait to make any final decisions but I don't think I can!  I love it too much."

            "I think she'll understand when she sees it on you.  Come on, let's go get you measured for it."

            Twenty minutes later Paige and Piper were getting back into the blue Jeep and heading back home.  They were discussing Paige's dress.  "I'm so happy for you!  You found the perfect dress like right away."

            "I know, I thought it was gonna take forever, me being so picky.  So did you look at any bridesmaid's dresses while I was in there?"

            "No, I was looking at dresses for you, besides isn't it up to you to pick out our dresses?"

            "Well it's just you and Pheebs so I was thinking same color, any dress you want."

            "It's just us really?  I thought you were gonna have Maggie's mom as a bridesmaid too?"

            "Well I was gonna but she's pregnant now and thinks it would be best if she was just a regular old guest."

            "Oh I didn't know she was pregnant.  Tell her I said congratulations."

            "Will do."

            "So have you and Greg made any other decision yet?"

            "No, I'm meeting him for lunch and we're going to discuss the dinner menu.  I'm meeting him at 1:00 because I thought it would take forever to pick a dress out but it's only 10:00 so what should we do?"

            "Umm….I don't know.  Why don't we go back home and relax for a little while.  I don't remember the last time I got to watch television."

            "Good idea but it's 10:00 in the morning, nothing's on."

            "True, I hate that.  How about we go catch a movie?"

            "Yes!  I have been dying to see the new Colin Farrell flick, he plays an Irishman, I love that accent and I heard it was really good."

            "Yeah, or we could go see that new Brad Pitt movie."

            "Wow, you really are out of the loop, that movie's been out for over a month."

            "Well you try taking care of a baby, your husband, two sisters, and not to mention being pregnant and giving birth.  I think I'm allowed to be outta the loop for a little while."

            "Geez, calm down, I was only kidding.  Well I already saw that movie with Greg so let's see something else.  Do you want comedy or serious?"

            "Too much drama and serious stuff in our life, I need funny.  Why don't we stop home and get a newspaper."

            "Good idea, besides I wanna call Pheebs and tell her I found a dress."

            "Kay, we're almost there, couple of minutes.  So um, where are you and Greg gonna live, if you don't mind me asking."

            "Well, we talked about this a couple of days ago.  At first he wanted to get a place of our own, but we just had the basement redone and it's like our own apartment.  Besides, just thinking about what happened with Phoebe and Cole, and then when we vanquished Cole, I just don't think I'm ready to live without you guys yet.  I don't think it would be wise for me to move out when we've only known each other for such a short amount of time.  I mean, unless you guys don't want us living at the manor after we get married."

            "You kidding me?  I'm relieved.  Now I don't hafta be left alone with just Phoebe.  Besides, it'd be too weird without you, you've become such an important part of our lives over the last couple of years and I love having you around.  Now  Greg's a different story……just kidding!  I'm so glad that you're marrying him.  Not that I didn't like Glen or your other boyfriends, but it just seems like he fits in with all of us."

            "Yeah, it does feel like he's been part of the family for as long as I have.   And it's weird, I honestly did love Glen and probably would have married him if it weren't for Jessica but I didn't feel like waiting around.  I'm really glad I didn't run away with him ever, it would have been a huge mistake.  I never would have met you guys or Greg.  And the way I feel about Greg is just so different from anything I've ever felt before.  It makes what I felt for Glen, look like nothing.  When I'm with him, I feel like I've never known what love truly was before him."

            "Oh I know what you mean, it's almost too hard to describe."  Piper and Paige just sat in silence for a few minutes when Piper pulled her blue jeep into the driveway.  Both sisters unbuckled their seat belts, got out of the car and ran up to the door.  "I'll get the paper, you can go see your kids."  Paige walked into the kitchen where the newspaper was always left in the morning.  Piper walked up the stairs in search of her family.  She found Leo playing peek a boo with Wyatt on the floor of his bedroom.   Toys were scattered all over the floor and Wyatt was only in a plain white t-shirt and a diaper.  Clothes were strewn all over his changing table.  "Wow, it looks like you two were having fun.  We were only gone for two hours, how much havoc did you guys wreak?"  Piper asked her husband and son.

            "Well, we played with blocks, then we played with his electronic drum, that thing is so cool.  We spent quite a while getting changed because our little man over there, didn't like anything I picked out for him."

            "So, basically you did nothing but make a big mess?"

            "Not true, we rocked Prudence and May to sleep, had Wyatt here a bath, and we even made some lunch for you guys when you got home.  So did you find a dress?"

            "Yes and it's absolutely gorgeous, we were going to go see a movie and stopped home to look at the newspaper to see what's playing.  Would you mind watching the kids for a couple more hours?"

            "Not at all, as long as you don't see Seriously, Dude Where's My Car?  You're seeing that with me."

            "Not a problem, only you would want to see that movie."  Leo was about to reply when Paige came walking into the bedroom with the movie listings in her hands.  

            "There's a 10:30 Seriously Dude Where's My Car but that's about it.  Wanna see that?"

            "Leo made me promise to see it with him.  How about we just rent a movie."

            "Cool, what movie?"

            "I don't know, how about you pick one out and surprise me?  I'll stay here and get us some snacks and stuff."

            "Sounds like a plan, be back in 20."  Paige walked out of her nephew's bedroom and into the kitchen to get her keys.  Once they were in her hands, she walked out the front door towards her lime green VW Bug and to pick out a movie.  She knew just the one she wanted, Pirates of the Caribbean, she hadn't gotten around to seeing it and she knew Piper would never say no to Johnny Depp.

            Phoebe was supposed to be at work early that day, 7:30 but due to Piper's breakfast, it was nearly 8:30 and she was just arriving.  Phoebe slipped into her office, trying to avoid Elise, Jason would be more understanding seeing as she was his girlfriend.  No luck.  Phoebe no sooner sat down than Jason threw the door open and started yelling.  "IT'S ALMOST 8:30, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY 7:30, WE HAD AN IMPORTANT STAFF MEETING AND YOU MISSED IT, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS BECAUSE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FAMILY EMERGENCY STORIES, I WANT A VALID EXPLANATION AND I WANT IT NOW!"

            Phoebe had to yell just to get her boss/boyfriend to stop yelling at her, "Listen, I woke up late, so late in fact I just threw this horrible outfit on and then I was going to grab a cup of coffee and walk out the door when my sister made me my favorite breakfast and then she announced that she was getting Green Day to play at my sister's wedding and then she was making fun of me for liking Justin Timberlake and I got so caught up in everything and left as soon as I realized what time it was."  

            "You like Justin Timberlake?"

            "Noo."  Phoebe replied unconvincingly

            "Well, that's okay, I don't mind all that much.  It'll give me something to tease you about now.  So do you wanna get lunch at 11:30?"

            "Wait, so you're not gonna make me work through lunch for missing the staff meeting."

            "If you want to then fine-"  

            "No no no, that's quite alright.  Where do you wanna go?"  Phoebe asked, both cutting him off and changing the subject.

            "Um, I don't know how about that new Italian place down the road from my apartment?"

            "Great, see ya then.  I love you."

            Jason leaned over Phoebe's desk and met her halfway, as she stood up from her chair, and kissed her quickly before whispering, "I love you too."  And walking out.  Phoebe just sat back in her desk and licked her lips before returning to her column.  Her latest letter read:

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I am 16 years old and for the past two years have been dating someone two years older than me.  He is the sweetest man I have ever met and I love him more than anything.  He just proposed to me and I really want to say yes.  The problem is, my parents won't let me.  They've never trusted him when they had no reason to believe he was a bad man.  My Dad said he'd throw me out of the house and my Mom said she'd disown me.  What should I do?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hopelessly In Love_

Phoebe thought long and hard about the poor girl's situation.  It reminded Phoebe of when she was about 17, her boyfriend was 19 and kind of a rebel.  He smoked pot, drank all the time, he had even hit Phoebe once.  Despite all of that, they had been dating on and off all throughout her first three years of high school.  During Phoebe's senior year, they were really serious and didn't break up once, during her last month of high school, "J" as he liked to be called, proposed to her and Grams wouldn't let her say yes.  Looking back on that, it was the best thing Grams could have done for her.  She decided to use her personal experience for this one, as she rarely did so.  She finished her letter in about an hour and read it over, it read:

_Dear Hopelessly In Love,_

_I can personally tell you that your parents are right.  I went through the same thing when I was your age, my mother wouldn't let me marry my boyfriend at the time.  When I look back on it, I am so grateful to her for putting her foot down, I was too young and not ready for marriage.  I would have missed out on all the great things that come with being single in college and just having fun.  Even if you don't get married until after high school, what about college?  And the rest of your life?  You have your entire adult life to be married, enjoy the rest of your childhood while you can.  This letter was extremely personal for me, and I hope that you think long about your situation and do the right thing in the end._

            This article made her think about Paige's wedding.  It was hard to imagine her baby sister getting married, and especially after only 6 months.  Paige always struck Phoebe as a girl who did what her heart told her, no matter what and Phoebe always admired Paige for that.  Whenever she did that, it got her in trouble.  She decided to busy herself with more letters seeing as it was only 9:30 and she had two hours until lunch and would have preferred not to think about her past mistakes for the whole time.

            "Piper!! Leo!!"  Paige yelled, walking into the manor and slamming the door hard behind her.  Worried, Piper came running down the stairs at super speed and Leo orbed in with all three kids, the twins in his arms and Wyatt clinging to his leg.  "What is it Paige?  A demon?  Did a demon attack you?"

            "No! Calm down Piper.  Haha, nice look Leo."

            Leo just rolled his eyes at the youngest Halliwell and asked her why she was yelling.  "Oh, I just wanted to know if both of you were up for Pirates of the Caribbean?"

            "Oooooh!  Johnny Depp's in that isn't he?  I love him!"

            "Um hello Piper!  Remember me your husband?  I'm not going to sit there while you drool over another man."

            "Oh relax Leo, it's not like I'd ever leave you for him."  Satisfied, Leo turned around and walked back up the stairs.  Once Piper thought he was out of earshot, she whispered, "I would never get to meet him."  To Paige who giggled and then dragged her eldest sister into the kitchen to make popcorn and get some drinks.  "I'll make the popcorn you get the drinks."

            "Kay, what do you want?"  Piper asked her youngest sister, Paige.

            "I'll just have a bottle of water."

            "That's it?  Okay then.  You know, I don't think we've ever done this before."

            "Done what?"

            "Just hung out and watched a movie.  Today has been such a normal day, real sisterly bonding stuff."

            "You're right.  Well we can bond over Orlando Bloom!"  Piper scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "No way!  He's too young for me and besides, not really my type."

            "Well suit yourself."  BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  "Popcorn's done.  I'll put it in a bowl, you go start fast forwarding the coming attractions."

            "Kay.  I got a couple bottles of water."  Piper grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and started to walk into the living room.  The coming attractions were almost finished when Paige walked in with a bowl of popcorn and sat down on the couch next to her.  "How much longer?"

            "Should be done soon.  So have you ever seen the movie before?"

            "No, so you better not talk for the next two hours."

            "Well, I would never do such a thing!"  Piper pretended to be deeply hurt by Paige's comment until the movie started and they both stopped talking.

THREE HOURS LATER

            Greg picked up Paige at 1:00 at the manor to go out to lunch.  They were in the car, on their way to Paige's favorite restaurant for lunch.  They had been riding in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Greg turned to Paige, "Hey sweetie, I know we're going to lunch to discuss the dinner menu but don't you think we should discuss where we're going to have the reception?"

            "Oh, yeah, that's right.  I don't know really, haven't thought about it.  I don't wanna do it at the house though, I want some time in between the ceremony and the reception.  So where do you think we should have it?"

            "How about P3?  I mean, that's where we had our first official date and all?"

            "Sounds perfect, maybe we should discuss it with Piper first though."

            "Probably, do you wanna double back and ask her about it first?  We're only a couple of minutes away."

            "Yeah."  Five minutes later, Greg was pulling his Dodge Ram into the driveway.  Paige unbuckled her seat belt and waited for Greg on her side of the car.  He put his hands around her waist and followed her up the stairs to the front door.  "Piper, Greg and I need to ask you a question!"  Paige yelled.  Piper came in from the kitchen, a sandwich in her hand.  "Sure, what's up?"

            "Well, Greg and I were just talking and we were wondering if we could have the reception at P3?"

            "Of course!  As long as you're not just doing it for the family discount."

            "No actually, as it turns out, my fiancée over here is a hopeless romantic in disguise, and suggested the place of our first date, which was P3."  

            "Awwww…..how sweet!"  Piper gushed.

            "Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone else.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go ask Leo something."  Dan was about to turn around and walk into the kitchen when Leo walked out.  He walked over to Piper, Paige, and Greg who were still standing in the foyer of the large house.  "Ask me what?"  He asked while putting his arms around his wife's waist.

            "Well, I was wondering if you'd be my best man at the ceremony."

            "I'd be honored."  Leo replied, letting go of his wife and reaching out to shake Greg's hand.

            "Well with that settled, I'd like to talk to Piper about my maid/matron of honor.  I know it's very untraditional, but I would like you to be my matron of honor, since you're married, and for Phoebe to be my maid of honor.  I just couldn't decide who I'd like to be my maid of honor so I hope you don't mind sharing the duties."

            "Ooooh! I'd love to!"  Piper squealed, wrenching free of her husband's grip and hugging her baby sister.  "I had both Prue and Phoebe as my maids of honor."

            "Okay so now we just need to discuss some things about the reception."

            "Come, we'll sit down in the kitchen and talk it over."  Piper led the way to the manor's kitchen and made some coffee while Paige, Greg, and Leo sat down at the kitchen table.  "So what time do you guys want it to start?  How long will it be?  I need details."

            "Okay well Paige doesn't want it to be right after the ceremony so we were thinking like 6:00.  The ceremony should be over by 3:00 so that gives us three hours for pictures and stuff.  Is that enough honey?"

            "Yeah, I just want some time to relax after the ceremony, and to be alone with you.  I don't even know how long it's gonna be, we haven't even talked about who we're going to invite.  We have the wedding party, that's let's see…" Paige squinted her eyes and looked up, as if she was remembering something, "…..six people including Greg and I, then there's Victor, Sam, my Aunt and Uncle, Glen, unfortunately probably Jessica, a couple of people I used to work with, Maggie, her mom and dad, people Greg works with.  All in all, it should be about 50 people tops, nothing too big.  Although, they probably won't be at the ceremony, well they can't be at the ceremony."  Piper suddenly jumped up and walked over to the cabinet.  She pulled out four coffee mugs and filled each with coffee.  She brought them all over to the table and sat back down.  Everyone just sipped slowly at their mug and discussed the reception.

            "Okay so just get me a menu, anything and everything you guys want.  I'll need the menu and guest list by the middle of March though, that's like two weeks, will that be enough time?"

            "Yeah, should be plenty.  I already have my side planned, how bout you sweetie?"

           "Well, it's really just some close friends and people I work with, I don't really have family so shouldn't be a problem.  Thanks, again Piper for doing this.  It's really great of you."

            "Oh, don't worry about it.  I'm actually really excited, this is the first wedding at P3.  So you guys so have lunch and plan the dinner menu."

            "Okay, we should get it back to you in a couple of days." 

            "Perfect.  Now, go have fun!"  

            "Bye Piper, Leo."  Leo just nodded in response, he was immersed daydreaming, and a seemed unaware that he was being spoken to.  Piper jumped up and gave her little sister a big hug telling her how excited she was that the reception was going to be held at her club.  Paige and Greg left the manor, on their way to lunch and to discuss some more details.  Piper and Leo retreated upstairs to lay down while all three of their kids took a nap.

A/N: Wow, sorry this took me so long!  I was away for a week and then we had the blackout and it was really long so it took me a while to write.  This was the last chapter and the sequel will skip ahead a few months to the wedding. Oh, I know the whole Green Day thing was super cheesy but well, they're my favorite band and I just wanted to mention them.

A/N: I tried to squeeze a lot of stuff into this last chapter but I figured it was getting long enough so I stopped it.  The sequel will probably be called WEDDING BELLS and will open up a week before the wedding, most likely.  It might not be up for a while but I'll try to get it up ASAP.  The wedding will take up the first few chapters but most of it will be about everyone adjusting to having two married couples in the manor.  Jason Dean will probably appear quite a bit more and that's all I'm telling anyone for now.  Hope you enjoyed the final chapter! Please review, it would rock if I ended with 100 reviews!  Okay sorry, that sounded like I was begging for reviews which I don't really like, I just hope that everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
